Evoluciona o Muere
by A.R. Strauss
Summary: Peter se encontraba en su peor momento y aún así lo dio todo en la batalla a sabiendas de cuál sería el resultado. Morlun había regresado de entre los muertos con un objetivo claro, darle fin a Spiderman. No sin antes haberlo humillado y usado para su morbo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Título: Evoluciona o Muere_**

 ** _Resumen:_** _Peter se encontraba en su peor momento y aún así lo dio todo en la batalla a sabiendas de cuál sería el resultado. Morlun había regresado de entre los muertos con un objetivo claro, darle fin a Spiderman. No sin antes haberlo humillado y usado para su morbo. (T – M)_

 _ **Alerta:**_ _Este fanfic es claramente "ficción" en todo su aspecto, usando como referente (No necesariamente al pie de la letra) la saga de Spiderman "The Other: Evolve or Die" Manejándolo dentro de un contexto SLASH / YAOI (relación hombre x hombre) a modo de crossover con Deadpool._

 ** _Nota:_** _No es necesario haber leído el cómic para entender el fic.  
_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _: Este fic contendrá escenas explícitas a medida que se vaya avanzando. Contiene humillación. Contiene abusos físicos._

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Con esfuerzo pude abrir los ojos…

Mi cuerpo estaba destruido literalmente…

No había ganado esa pelea…

Tardé un poco en incorporarme, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que ya no estaba en esa construcción abandonada, todo lo contrario… Este lugar parecía ser una mansión por su enorme tamaño. Asimismo todo estaba oscuro y a las justas podía identificar algunos objetos gracias a los candelabros que adornaban este lúgubre salón.

Yo, por otro lado estaba recostado en una alfombra. Aparentemente se había tomado la molestia de traerme hasta aquí y dejarme inconsciente sobre algo un poco más suave y cálido que el suelo. Aún así… Después de esa humillación… Creo que ya nada me importaba.

Con dolor me puse de pie y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al escuchar una melodía. Alguien aparentemente había prendido alguna especie de reproductor con amplificadores como para que dicha melodía clásica se esparciera por todo el lugar. Caminé un poco hasta uno de los candelabros y noté que atrás había cortinas oscuras. Las moví y la luz de la tarde cayó directo en mí. Las ventanas eran de gran tamaño, pero se encontraban enrejadas… Afuera había un enorme patio rodeado de más árboles. Sea donde sea que estuviera esta mansión, definitivamente no era la ciudad… Mucho menos la construcción donde todo había iniciado…

Aproveché en darme un vistazo y mi traje estaba destrozado… Gran parte de mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por sangre seca y… No quedaba nada de mi máscara. Eso sí lo recordaba… Juraría que al ver mi rostro había decidido cambiar de planes… Cambiar el acabar conmigo ahí donde pudo haberlo hecho, por darme unos momentos más de vida…

Maldita melodía…

Nunca había tenido problemas con la música clásica… No era tanto mi estilo, pero no me disgustaba… No obstante, en estos momentos podría destruir el aparato del que provenía esa melodía sin sentirme culpable… Claro estaba, si es que pudiera hacerlo… Definitivamente este no estaba siendo mi mejor día… Y se iba a poner peor…

Prefería haber muerto, ahí durante la pelea, cuando se presentó la oportunidad… ¡Había tenido la oportunidad de matarme sin piedad!… ¡Pero ese bastardo no lo hizo! Estaba más que claro, no iba a refutar el hecho de que él fuera mucho más fuerte que yo… Lo pude vencer una vez… Ahora que había regresado de entre los muertos… Ya no podía… Era imposible.

A estas alturas me daba igual seguir adelante… Hallar alguna manera de escapar… O simplemente dejarme caer… Pudo haberme matado y ahorrarse todo lo que estaba haciendo… De todas formas no tenía mucho tiempo. Daba igual morir aquí a manos de él… O lograr escapar y fallecer como cualquier mortal… La historia más triste actualmente… Había tenido los peores enfrentamientos logrando salir con vida de ellos; y aún así tener un final irónico…

Morir como consecuencia de una extraña enfermedad incurable…

Me alejé de las cortinas dejando todo en la oscuridad nuevamente.

Aparte de sentirme adolorido por los golpes en mi cuerpo y omitiendo el hecho del percance que me estaba atormentando… ¿Tan débil era yo a su lado, que simplemente me traía a lo que parecía ser su mansión y dejarme así como si nada?

–¿Qué tal dormiste? –Di un brinco poniéndome en posición de defensa girándome en el acto. Ahí estaba él, con esa asquerosa sonrisa y su traje… Impecable. No había logrado ni rasgar la tela de sus prendas… –Espero que no te haya molestado la música de fondo, digamos que todo estaba tan silencioso que preferí darle un toque de vida ¿Gracioso no lo crees?–

Acababa de salir de las sombras como era su costumbre. Tan presentable como siempre y con su larga cabellera negra. Ese ser no me causaba más que puro desprecio… Mataba a las personas con simples golpes gracias a su extrema fuerza… Y si eras un adversario digno de pelear con él, no hacía más que drenar tu energía como un vampiro. Él era lo más cercano a uno de ellos por así decirlo.

Me hice hacia atrás al ver que avanzaba hacia mí con total confianza. Aún me sentía demasiado débil como para contraatacarle. A estas alturas el que estuviera viendo mi rostro no me importaba ya tanto… De hecho mi instinto de supervivencia aunque estuviera un poco atrofiado me indicaba que tenía que buscar la forma de salir y no enfrentarle.

Y si hablábamos de mi sentido arácnido, este parecía dar una altera roja a todos mis demás sentidos. Algo así como una alarma por todo mi cerebro. Estaba en peligro, sí. Estaba lidiando con la muerte, por supuesto que sí.

–Sinfonía número siete, segundo movimiento _allegretto_ para ser exactos– Iba diciendo sin quitar sus enormes ojos de los míos sin detener su paso hacia mí. – _Opus_ noventa y dos… –Choqué contra la pared teniendo uno de los candelabros literalmente sobre mi cabeza. Los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaron ante el pánico que me causaba la impotencia. –¿Tienes idea del compositor? ¿Arañita? –Colocó una mano a la altura de mi rostro sobre dicha pared. Mi única reacción en defensa fue el querer impactar uno de mis puños en su asquerosa sonrisa, pero en menos de un segundo lo había apartado dejándolo contra el concreto. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y ahogué el quejido de dolor que esta acción me había causado. –Tienes dos oportunidades más para comportarte… Peter –Me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre. Le volví a mirar directo a los ojos ahora con furia. No dije nada. –Ludwig van Beethoven ¿Maravillosa composición, no crees? –Comentó ampliando su sonrisa al saber que claramente no podía hacer nada ahí.

Me solté de su agarre y volví a colocarme en posición de defensa. No debía bajar la guardia… Adolorido, moribundo o lo que sea… No podía dejar que esto se saliera de control… Más de lo que ya estaba en realidad.

Bien, acababa de entrar en razón. Este ser sabía mi identidad… Y si moría acá, podría poner en peligro a mi tía May y también… Darle más problemas a Wade…

Salí del perímetro en el que me había encerrado, pero no intenté pelear. Sabía de lo que era capaz.

–¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Morlun? –Pregunté con el ceño levemente fruncido.

–Eres un oponente respetable mi estimado Peter, y aún así sabes que podría drenar todo tu poder para luego acabar contigo, entonces entiendo tu interrogante –Dijo con una sonrisa irónica. –Digamos que en esta oportunidad, decidí darte el lujo de vivir un poco más de lo que el destino ha marcado para ti. Nada me costaría deshacerme de tu presencia, pero quisiera algo diferente… ¿Por qué no humillarte un poco antes de tu sentencia? ¿Por qué no divertirme a costa de tu sufrimiento? Valió la pena enfrentarme contra ti, no tanto como lo esperaba, pero el hecho que duraras más de lo que cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho… Digamos que me llamó la atención.– Dicho aquello me dio la espalda, retirándose por donde había venido.

Me estaba hirviendo la sangre de rabia.

–¿Un oponente respetable? ¿Y me dejas como si nada acá? ¡Voltéate y peleemos como hombres de verdad! –Sabía que tenía las de perder, pero no iba a dejar esto a su merced. Si iba a morir, tenía que ser protegiendo a mi tía May, alejándolo de Wade y sobre todo, después de su deceso.

Morlun se detuvo y giró su rostro por sobre su hombro. Lentamente gracias a la luz que las velas de los candelabros me brindaban, pude notar como su sonrisa se iba curvando en una realmente de autosuficiencia. Se estaba ganando todo mi odio.

–¿En serio piensas que te tengo acá como si nada? ¿Arañita? –Se giró por completo y apuntó con uno de sus dedos hacia mí. –Toca tu cuello, pero te aconsejo no forcejearlo. A partir de ahora, Peter, me perteneces–

–¿Qué…? –

Morlun soltó una carcajada y se giró por completo hacia mí. – Parece un collar de mascotas ¿Verdad? Mascotas, esclavos, servidumbre… Como quieras llamarlo…–Fingió un suspiró para enseguida volver a sonreírme. –No necesito encerrarte bajo tierra o algo parecido, cuando puedo drenar tu energía y poderes desde ese insignificante collar cada vez que me plazca… No soy tan agresivo como ya habrás podido notar… –Nuevamente se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino por la oscuridad. –Tu calidad de vida dependerá de ti, así que… Volveré por la noche, ¿Qué te parece? Puedes dormir o admirar mi decoración mientras tanto… No intentes escapar o portarte mal, ya sabes lo que sucederá si lo haces… Y si me haces enfadar… No tendré piedad de ti…–

No dije nada, estaba… Confundido.

Vi de lejos como se perdía su gabardina ondeante en la oscuridad; seguido del cerrar de una puerta. Me quedé de pie donde me había dejado…

¿Cómo había llegado a terminar de esta manera? ¿Esclavo de Morlun? ¿Mascota? Me tenían que estar jodiendo. Sin importarme sus advertencias, me llevé ambas manos al cuello. Tenía que quitarme ese collar… No parecía nada realmente imposible de romper. Tal vez si me estaba subestimando al dejarme solo con un collar de perro…

–Púdrete Morlun –Tiré de este con toda la fuerza que aún tenía y me sobresalté al darme cuenta que de verdad si lo estaba estirando pese a ser de textura gruesa. No obstante, sentí como se comprimió de inmediato a mi cuello sobrecalentándose. Acto seguido tuve que ahogar un fuerte grito de dolor al sentir ahora como si el mismísimo Morlun estuviera delante de mí con su mano extendida drenándome. –¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Maldición! –Me dejé caer en el suelo y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Dentro de mi cabeza… Ahí estaba… Sus dos enormes ojos rojos, cuatro, seis… Esos malditos ojos rojos multiplicándose… Era una maldita pesadilla…

Solté por completo el collar, lo dejé intacto colocándome en posición fetal. Me sentía peor que hacía un rato, peor que débil y como si mis heridas de la última batalla se hubieran abierto causándome aún más dolor…

Respiré hondo…

El dolor se disipaba lentamente. Tenía que hacer un máximo esfuerzo por no quedarme inconsciente nuevamente. Tenía que ser fuerte…

Alejé mis manos del collar y me quedé aún en la misma posición humillante sobre la alfombra. Morlun había encantando este artefacto para manipularme… Tenía que buscar la manera de deshacerme de esto y de acabar con él… Tenía que pensar rápido antes de que causara estragos en la ciudad o se metiera directamente con mi tía May o drenara la energía de Wade para hacerse más fuerte.

Suspiré con cansancio… Ya no había dolor, ahora solo me pesaba el cuerpo dos veces más…

Me arrodillé sobre la alfombra y miré a mí alrededor. Era un salón enorme… Lúgubre y no había nadie… Estaba rodeado de cortinas cerradas y de candelabros cuyas velas yacían encendidas… La sinfonía de Beethoven que acompañaba el ambiente me hacía sentir como si estuviera dentro de alguna película donde estaba a punto de ser torturado… Tal vez mi destino no estaba tan lejos de llevarme a ese desenlace.

Conduje una de mis manos al collar, pero ni bien se acercó al cuero de este sentí como comenzaba a calentarse. La aparté de inmediato. No había forma de retirarlo con las manos… Si Morlun no me mataba directamente, lo haría de forma indirecta bajo este encantamiento… No podía pensar claro… Nada tenía sentido…

Volví a suspirar y clavé mi mirada en las arañas del techo. Bastante lujosas cabía decir… ¿Cómo había terminado en este lugar? Cerré los ojos… Casi con resignación volví a dejarme caer sobre la alfombra… Solo me recosté… De todas formas mi cuerpo estaba en decadencia…

Wade no tenía la menor idea de mi condición actual, no sabía absolutamente nada de mi estado físico… No se lo había dicho. Hacía ya unas dos semanas atrás que había salido gravemente herido de uno de mis enfrentamientos… Y como había sido de esperarse, terminé despertando en un hospital donde uno de los doctores había sacado una muestra de mi sangre mientras yacía inconsciente… ¿Resultado? Peligro de muerte… Incurable…

Podía regenerarme mucho más rápido que cualquier humano, no tanto como Wade, pero este mal en mi sangre siempre estaría presente y ya me estaba afectando.

Maldita mala suerte…

Dos días pasando de ese incidente, ya considerablemente recuperado de las lesiones de la pelea, me reuní con Wade después de su viaje de negocios… Claro, esos negocios de los cuales no estaba a favor… Pero en esta oportunidad se trataba de salvar a una inocente mujer japonesa que estaba siendo explotada sexualmente por traficantes en el mismo Japón… ¿Cómo Deadpool había terminado involucrado en algo así? Pues ella era la hija de uno de los empresarios más reconocidos de su zona… En fin, si mal no recordaba no era la primera vez que Wade trabajaba para él, pero en esta oportunidad todo se había salido de control como para que la mujer terminara en territorio enemigo y en semejante situación…

Después de cinco días de su ausencia, de los cuales yo había pasado dos en recuperación, había llegado con más esperanzas que nunca que aceptara irme a vivir con él… Y bueno, terminé aceptando; ya que prefería comenzar a independizarme de alguna manera a seguir viviendo bajo los cuidados de mi tía para toda la vida. Evidentemente no había sido tan fácil convencerla de que estaría bien sin ella, y que pasaría a visitarla lo más seguido que me fuera posible… No obstante, muy aparte de ello, cada noche después de haber patrullado la ciudad, me daba una vuelta por la casa asegurándome de que todo estuviera en orden y que se encontrara fuera de peligro. Además, cabía mencionar que Wade había insistido en que debía cuidarme pese a que la peor parte ya había pasado, con respecto a mis lesiones, claro…

Otro tema a tratar fue el del pago de mi universidad. Hacía ya un tiempo que no le había permitido a mi tía hacerlo, ya que prefería hacerlo yo por más sacrificado que fuera… Ya tenía mis propios ingresos… No era el mejor trabajo ni el mejor sueldo… Pero era suficiente. No obstante, dentro del paquete que Wade me había ofrecido para vivir con él, estaba el pago de mis estudios. Estaba de más aclarar que se lo había negado. Aún así… tras días de acuerdos, quedamos en que él me ayudaría si me hacía falta y que terminando se lo pagaría de todas maneras. Él no estaba satisfecho con ello, pero fueron mis condiciones.

Wade aceptó.

Abrí los ojos y todo estaba en silencio. La melodía había terminado y definitivamente me sentía más solo que hacía un rato y aunque me costara admitirlo, más asustado. Aún no había nadie… No sabía si alegrarme de ello o no… Había tenido la esperanza de que todo esto se tratara de un sueño después de alguna paliza y despertar de algún coma… No lo sé… Lo que fuera en realidad…

Suspiré con pesadez, clavando mi mirada en la alfombra aún con mi cara apoyada en ella. Recién notaba el pequeño detalle, fuera de contexto, del diseño que esta tenía… Un patrón de pequeños mechones dorados pese a ser enteramente roja… Tenía que estar muy mal o en extremo cansado como percatarme de eso… Ni si quiera venía al caso…

Tras la llegada de Wade después de sus negocios en Japón, los días habían sido demasiado duros para mí… Me sentía demasiado cansado, me regeneraba con un poco más de dificultad y no estaba rindiendo en nada a mi cien por ciento. Como si esto no fuera poco, Wade lo había notado. Ya no respondía con los mismos ánimos a sus bromas, ni siquiera le seguía el juego tanto como antes. Trataba de hacerlo pero me resultaba tedioso. Hasta en alguna oportunidad me había puesto irritable. En vez de ser una ayuda, había comenzado a estresarme… No era su culpa… No quería decirle lo que me sucedía, no quería causarle más molestias… No obstante, él seguía ahí…

Mi mirada se desvió de la alfombra al ver que algo se movía ahí, me levanté un poco con el cansancio sobre mis hombros y noté que se trataba de una pequeña araña. La dejé caminar por encima de mi mano. Bueno, no estaba tan solo después de todo.

Sonreí.

¿Qué era Wade? Él era un idiota, un idiota bocazas que sabía sacarme de quicio. No obstante, sabía cómo y cuándo hacerme reír. Él se había vuelto algo más que un amigo.

Sí. No éramos una pareja o algo por el estilo, pese a que me lo había pedido en varias oportunidades… Aunque aún así salíamos como si lo fuéramos. Era algo extraño… Pero después de saber lo que el destino deparaba para mí, era imposible que aceptara su propuesta.

Dejé que la araña continuara su camino y cerré los ojos. El cansancio me estaba matando, comenzaba a sentir como si la gravedad jugara en mi contra y comenzara a jalar mi cuerpo hacia el suelo. Necesitaba recuperar energías.

No me percaté del tiempo, ni de si de verdad me había quedado dormido o de si me había desmayado… El ruido de unas pisadas alertaron todos mis sentidos haciendo que me ponga de pie. Rápidamente me puse en posición de defensa.

–¿Cómo te sientes, arañita? –Pude ver esos dos enormes ojos rojos aparecer desde la zona más oscura del salón. Estaba avanzando hacia mí. No tardó en quedar cara a cara conmigo. Su piel pálida, su cabello oscuro largo, su manera de vestir. Él era todo un vampiro y extremadamente aterrador. Sobre todo cuando sabes que tienes las de perder. –Eres un buen muchacho, para serte sincero, esperé que te mataras tú solo tratando de escapar… Mereces unas felicitaciones, ya que obedeciste y tomaste una siesta.–

Fruncí el entrecejo. Este hombre acababa de ganarse mi entero repudio.

–¿No vas a decirme nada?–

Sus ojos rojos volvieron a verse normales, acompañados de esa enorme sonrisa desquiciada que tenía.

–Si estás esperando a que te diga que acabaré contigo, me alegra que preguntes por ello, porque acabaré contigo Morlun –Dije armándome de valor. Sabía que tenía las de perder… Pero no podía dejar que eso se viera reflejado en mi actitud.

–Que gracioso eres Peter, ¿Sabes? Ahora que me detuve a ver tu rostro en persona por completo, llegué a la conclusión de que eres mucho más llamativo de lo que pensaba –Dijo mientras me apuntaba al rostro. –Como ya te dije anteriormente, en esta oportunidad quiero hacer algo diferente antes de acabar contigo… Me divertiré contigo, a costa de tu sufrimiento ¿Qué te parece?–

No dije nada, me estaba hirviendo la sangre de impotencia. Cada vez que este ser abría la boca, terminaba queriendo matarlo de verdad. Y de la peor manera.

–Bueno, viendo que no tienes objeciones… Comencemos…–

Dicho aquello, se encendieron las luces del salón dándome una visión mucho mejor que la que tenía hacía un momento. Al fondo divisé una enorme silla de estilo victoriano perfectamente ornamentada. Morlun se dirigió hasta ella sin dirigirme palabra alguna. Yo lo seguí con la mirada sin deshacer mi posición de defensa. Pelearía con todo lo que me quedara… No podía dejar que esta enfermedad me derrumbara… Debía cuidar a tía May y alejar a este tipo de Wade… Él podría ser su eterna fuente de poder gracias a sus factores regenerativos extremadamente acelerados…

Morlun se sentó en dicha silla y entrelazó sus dedos sobre su regazo, como si fuera un espectador y yo su bufón.

–Que comience la diversión ¿Qué estás esperando? –Dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima. –Primero, quítate ese traje… Das lástima. –Lo miré con furia y a la vez incrédulo. Tenía que estar jodiendo… No iba a hacer eso.

–Ni lo sueñes –Su sonrisa se amplió y sin decir ni una sola palabra el collar que tenía puesto se activo sobrecalentándose de nuevo. Caí de rodillas al sentir cómo mi fuerza era drenada una vez más. El dolor de mis heridas comenzó a incrementarse… Maldita sea, esto era una tortura…

–Es una pena que tengamos que hacerlo por las malas, Peter. –Pasado unos segundos se detuvo. –Lo repetiré una vez más, quítate ese traje que das lástima.–

Respiraba con dificultad, esa sensación de que las heridas de mi cuerpo se desgarraban, aumentado por la deterioración de mis defensas y llevado al límite por la magia de Morlun; me estaban costando… Y demasiado.

Lo que iba a hacer, definitivamente iba a ser lo más humillante en toda mi vida… Si no lo hacía moriría antes de tiempo y él se saldría con la suya… Aunque a mi orgullo le costara admitir, debía de estar agradecido que me diera la oportunidad de buscar la manera de matarlo, aunque sea en tiempo de vida…

Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, mis orejas me estaban reventando y podía sentir los latidos dentro de mi pecho acelerados por la vergüenza y el dolor. Morlun, sin previo aviso hizo tronar sus dedos, sobresaltándome un poco, y enseguida aquella melodía que hacía unas horas acababa de escuchar comenzó de nuevo…

–Así está mejor ¿No crees? Bajo la sinfonía número siete de Beethoven, tu desnudo se verá más artístico que morboso –Dijo sonriendo cínicamente. Sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de maldad y morbo tratando de ser escondido tras un pretexto de arte. Desvié mi mirada al suelo y comencé a llevar a cabo su petición tratando de restarle importancia a sus palabras.

Omitiendo el dolor de mis heridas, dejando de lado a aquellas que comenzaban a sangrar al despegar los residuos de tela. Terminé dejando mi traje a un lado sobre la alfombra. No me digné a levantar la mirada.

Ahí estaba completamente desnudo delante de ese ser tan despreciable.

Sentía la mirada de Morlun sobre mi cuerpo. Sentía como sus ojos se detenían en cada herida que él había causado. Sentía como gozaba la humillación que estaba viviendo.

–¿Sabes, Peter? Con ese collar y completamente desnudo te asemejas más a un esclavo sexual que a un superhéroe –Dicho aquello soltó una carcajada. –Cuéntame, ¿O es eso lo que eres, arañita?–

No lo aguanté, levanté mi rostro de inmediato fulminándolo con la mirada. Pero Morlun no se arriesgó. Activó el maldito collar obligándome a caer sobre la alfombra. No podía hacer nada más que retorcerme y no acercar mis manos al susodicho. Ya no conseguía aguantar esta tortura, cada vez me debilitaba más de lo que ya terminaba.

–Vamos Peter, sé que eres inteligente… Si sabes que pasará esto ¿Por qué continúas haciéndolo? ¿O es que te gusta el dolor?–

Una vez más detuvo el drenado. Nuevamente el dolor se iba, pero cada vez demoraba más en hacerlo. Traté de levantarme, pero fue imposible. Mis rodillas no respondieron.

–Qué buena idea has tenido – Dijo de un momento a otro. –Obedece arañita, y acércate a mí – Lo miré de reojo con una furia que jamás había sentido antes. –Acércate así, de rodillas. –No refuté… Sentía que si lo hacía no aguantaría otra descarga de dolor… Me desmayaría y no estaría consciente para lo que fuera capaz.

Con las mejillas claramente sonrojadas, y esa maldita melodía de fondo, cumplí su petición. Me quedé de rodillas y puse mis manos en el suelo para ayudarme. Sin dirigirle la mirada terminé gateando hasta él.

–No te preocupes Peter, después de todo esto acabaré contigo y no tendrás que vivir con este recuerdo. Tengo algo de misericordia… Nadie se enterará de que el gran Spiderman, fue mi mascota…–

Detuve mi andar de inmediato al sentir que algo no andaba bien. Mis piernas, mis rodillas, mi cadera y mi vientre… Sentía como si se estuvieran comprimiendo de todo el dolor recibido en tan poco tiempo. Mi maldita sangre me estaba causando estragos en conjunto con la magia de Morlun… Esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla.

Junté mis piernas con fuerza y casi por inercia me apreté los genitales. Esto no me podía estar pasando…

–Vaya, arañita…–Escuché decirle. –No te he ordenado tocarte ahí –Dijo demandante. –Suéltate –Ordenó seguido de una carcajada. Por primera vez no dudé en hacerle caso antes de que me dejara inconsciente. Y ahí comenzó lo peor…

Sentí como ese líquido que estaba conteniendo impactaba contra la alfombra salpicándome en las rodillas, asimismo como se escurría por mis testículos y parte de este bajaba por surcos por mis piernas…

No lo podía creer… Me estaba haciendo encima…

Las carcajadas de Morlun rebotaban en mi cabeza con fuerza…

–¿Te estás orinando delante de mí? –Dijo entre carcajadas. –Me sorprendes, arañita… Que quisieras humillarte por completo–

Sentía como de la punta de mi pene las gotas seguían saliendo, y no podía hacer que parara…

–Aún no llegas a mí, sigue avanzando arañita–

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Nada de esto podía estar pasando…

No lo creía…

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que este nuevo proyecto haya sido de su agrado. Este definitivamente ha sido uno de los más complejos pero ¡Me gusta! ¡Y espero que a ustedes también! Siempre yo torturando a Peter ¡Jaja!**

 **¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Título: Evoluciona o Muere**_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Peter se encontraba en su peor momento y aún así lo dio todo en la batalla a sabiendas de cuál sería el resultado. Morlun había regresado de entre los muertos con un objetivo claro, darle fin a Spiderman. No sin antes haberlo humillado y usado para su morbo. (T – M)_

 _ **Alerta:**_ _Este fanfic es claramente "ficción" en todo su aspecto, usando como referente (No necesariamente al pie de la letra) la saga de Spiderman "The Other: Evolve or Die" Manejándolo dentro de un contexto SLASH / YAOI (relación hombre x hombre) a modo de crossover con Deadpool._

 _ **Nota:**_ _No es necesario haber leído el cómic para entender el fic._

 _ **Advertencia**_ _: Este fic contendrá escenas explícitas a medida que se vaya avanzando. Contiene humillación. Contiene abusos físicos._

 _ **Importante:**_ _Como sabrán, se están presentando algunas piezas clásicas para ambientar la historia durante ciertas escenas. Asimismo cuando estas paran o continúan se da el aviso en el mismo fic. La que fue seleccionada en esta oportunidad es:_

" _Mass in B Minor – Johann Sebastian Bach (Agnus Dei)" Interpretado por Andreas Scholl_ _._

 _ **Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Wade se había vuelto la persona más importante para mí después de mi tía May. Me había llevado a vivir con él aunque de más estaba aclarar que, pese a que yo me solventaba los estudios, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo para que le pagara una renta. En definitiva esto lo sacaba de quicio, ya que le había rechazado el pago de mi universidad y en sí una vivienda gratis. Todo esto lo hacía justamente por él, porque no quería que pensara que me podía aprovechar de su gentileza en ese aspecto. Pero, en fin, los acuerdos para que yo viviera con él ya estaban hechos aunque me pusiera mala cara.

—El día que te dejes engreír, baby boy, será glorioso —me dijo totalmente resignado—. De menos déjame invitarte un taco.

—Hablas como si nunca te hubiera aceptado uno —comenté mientras que me dejaba caer sobre su colchón—. Aunque preferiría una pizza... Si tanto insistes.

Wade también había hecho de todo para que durmiera en su habitación. Claro estaba que eso no había sucedido...

Tenía mi propia recámara, una cama decente, mucho más orden y limpieza. Todo de lo que Deadpool carecía... Aun así, ya en algunas oportunidades me había halagado diciendo que quería ser como yo... A eso simplemente lo dejaba pasar, pues ni bien transcurrían unos minutos y parecía olvidársele por completo el significado de la palabra orden.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, baby boy —dijo poniéndose de pie, para enseguida colocarse su polera con capucha y acercarse a la puerta—. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda servir a mi arácnido preferido? Todo sea por tu hermoso trasero.

Wade sabía hacerme reír.

—Callas las voces en tu cabeza. Te ofreces como sirviente y ¡Oh, sí! —exclamé mientras me recostaba sobre mis codos enarcando una ceja—. Halagas mi trasero... ¿Es mi imaginación u hoy tienes más ganas de joder? —dije. No era la primera vez que me mandaba esas insinuaciones. Desde siempre me atrevería a decir y en algunas oportunidades esas insinuaciones se habían convertido en verdaderos comentarios y muy directos.

Wade se rio como si nada.

—Define joder, Petey.

El mayor, vestido como civil salió de la habitación sin antes guiñarme un ojo. Mi única reacción fue un leve sonrojo y me dejé caer por completo sobre el colchón...

Wade y yo éramos muy buenos amigos. Bastante podría decir... Bien, siendo sincero no sabía exactamente que éramos. Él siempre andaba detrás mío cada vez que no estaba de misión... Y eventualmente hacíamos cosas que por lo general los amigos no harían...

Asimismo, Wade me había pedido abiertamente que me volviera en algo mucho más que su compañero ¡Exacto! Deadpool se me había declarado en más de una oportunidad... No obstante, siempre lo había rechazado. En primer lugar ¿Spiderman en una relación con Deadpool? tenía que ser una broma... En segundo lugar Wade era Wade y por más que fuera increíblemente atento conmigo... Había cosas que difícilmente cambiarían. Y en tercer lugar y más importante que todas las anteriores... ¿Para qué aceptarlo como algo más si de todas formas iba a morir?

—Peter ¿Es que no planeas levantarte? —dijo Morlun. Su repugnante voz cargada de autosuficiencia me hizo apretar los dientes de rabia. Me sentía totalmente débil, pero todo lo que salía de su boca era capaz de generarme cierta fuerza como para apretar alguna parte de mi cuerpo—. Te ordeno que te levantes —comentó con su típica y enorme sonrisa.

Al no haber podido contenerme hacía un momento, Morlun había aprovechado esa oportunidad, como muestra de desobediencia, para drenarme parte de mí energía dejándome parcialmente inconsciente ante tanto desgaste. Mi cuerpo tardó en responder, a lo que fue su voz lo que realmente me hizo volver en sí.

La vergüenza y la impotencia no tardaron en aparecerse. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo... Yo, siendo Spiderman ¿En una situación así? No podía defenderme. No podía hacer uso de mi fuerza, porque de inmediato me quitaban la poca energía que me quedaba... Yo, siendo Spiderman... Totalmente maltratado y desnudo frente a un enemigo... Yo, siendo Spiderman, con una correa de perro que no me permitía ni acercar las manos a esta...

Todo lo ya mencionado parecía salir de una especie de pésima broma...

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para ponerme de pie. Le miré fulminante a los ojos tratando de omitir el detalle de no tener mi traje ni nada que me cubriera y... El estar sucio...

—Si te castigara por mirarme de esa manera tan desafiante, lo cual no es propio de un esclavo, ten por seguro que ya estarías muerto —dijo mientras me hacía un ademán con la mano, indicándome que me volteara—. Así que, considérame misericordioso.

Pensé en oponer resistencia... No quería girarme. No quería continuar con esta tortura, pero tenía que ser realista. Mi vida, estaba en sus manos... Y la de mi tía May o hasta el mismo Wade, ya que si no buscaba la forma de frenarlo, estarían corriendo el mismo peligro.

Tenía que aguantarlo. Tenía que pensar en la forma de acabar con esto antes de que algo peor sucediera...

—Vamos Peter, no me hagas esperar.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por todas las emociones que me estaban invadiendo... Todo esto era demasiado injusto. Era un acto de cobardía...

Bajé la mirada clavándola en la alfombra roja y obedecí. Me odié a mí mismo por estar siguiendo sus órdenes... Podía dejarme morir, pero siempre debía recordarme cuán importantes eran ellos para mí, y que por mi culpa ellos no iban a sufrir...

Todo era tan injusto...

—¿Sabes? —preguntó. Percibí como se ponía de pie, pero yo seguía dándole la espalda—. ¿Sabes que podría hacerte cualquier cosa en estos momentos? ¿Verdad Peter? —escuché sus pasos sobre la alfombra acercándose a mí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y apreté los dientes con la fuerza que el momento me estaba otorgando—. Quiero que... Lo siguiente que te voy a decir, te quede muy claro —dicho aquello colocó una de sus frías manos sobre mi hombro.

Me estremecí en el acto. La piel se me erizó por completó. Levanté mi mirada casi por inercia y giré mi rostro hacia él así no me lo hubiera permitido.

Su sonrisa era horrorosa. Su gesto que connotaba poder hizo que me diera un vuelco el estómago.

—No me interesas, Peter —dijo—. Lo único que se me antoja es hacerte sufrir... Sea cual sea el medio —dicho aquello, no tuvo vergüenza alguna en pasar esa misma mano por mi rostro, para enseguida agarrarme con fuerza por el mentón y jalarme hacia él sin importarle absolutamente nada—. ¿Está claro? —finalizó teniendo mi respiración chocando prácticamente con la suya—. Ahora, quiero que te inclines.

Le miré con desprecio sin soltarme de su agarre.

—Acabaré contigo, Morlun.

Su sonrisa desapareció. Su semblante cambió drásticamente a uno mucho más serio.

—Te lo advertí —dicho aquello cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir como apartaba su mano de mi rostro con rudeza, para rápidamente tomarme por el cabello y empujarme hasta la alfombra sin piedad. Mi cabeza impactó de lleno contra el suelo. Estaba jodido...

Morlun se había agachado a la par conmigo, colocando una de sus rodillas en la alfombra y apoyando uno de sus brazos en la que tenía doblada. Yo por otro lado, había intentado soltarme... Pero fue imposible. Estaba obligado a estar de rodillas nuevamente ahora con él jalándome del cabello y haciendo presión sobre mi nuca para que no me levantara.

—Estás con suerte, Peter —dijo sin soltarme. Haciendo caso omiso a mis réplicas corporales por librarme de él—. Si esto no hubiera estado alfombrado, lo más probable es que ahora estarías sufriendo algún trauma en el cráneo... Pero descuida, no he escuchado el tronar de ningún hueso, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —ni bien dijo aquello, me levantó del cabello hasta la altura de su rostro. En ese instante sentí como una gota de sangre resbalaba desde mi frente, por mi mejilla derecha, hasta mi cuello—. Ahora, espero que hayas aprendido esta lección... Yo sé que eres un chico inteligente, solo te falta demostrarlo.

Me dolía.

La fuerza que usaba para jalarme del cabello lograba que tuviera mi mentón alzado hacia él.

Me limité a morder mi lengua para no decir nada. No sabía que hacer... Por más que me costara admitirlo, Morlun tenía el control de mi entera persona en estos momentos... Al menos mientras tuviera este collar puesto.

Tuve las más grandes ganas de maldecirlo, mi corazón estaba bombeando más sangre de lo normal a una velocidad increíble. Se estaba agitando por la ira que me estaba consumiendo...

Desvié la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado antes de que le escupiera en la cara.

Grave error.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo! —alzó la voz. Acto seguido, con la misma fuerza empleada anteriormente, volvió a impactar mi cabeza contra el suelo. Tuve que ahogar un fuerte quejido al sentir como la herida que me había ocasionado volvía a ser golpeada—. Si realmente aprecias tu vida, te aconsejo comenzar a actuar de manera inteligente ¿Sabes qué es inteligente para ti en esta situación? —preguntó con la más fingida preocupación en sus palabras, a su vez que volvía a levantarme por el cabello y me encaraba con esa sonrisa cínica—. Obedéceme y probablemente te torture con más gentileza.

Mierda... A duras penas le dirigí la mirada directo a esos ojos fríos. Su piel pálida, su cabello largo y oscuro, hacía que se viera como una réplica exacta de un vampiro, uno cuyas intenciones eran peores que entregarme a la muerte.

Noté como la piel se me erizaba ante ese contacto visual, seguido un pequeño escalofrío al sentir nuevamente como unas cuantas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por mi rostro. La cabeza me estaba palpitando de dolor.

—Ahora, mi estimado Peter ¿Te parece si ponemos unas reglas para hacer de tus últimos momentos algo más ameno? —comentó con sorna aun sin soltarme de su agarre. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer; fue seguirle el juego. De menos así tendría más oportunidades de buscar alguna forma de salir de aquí antes de que acabara conmigo a punta de golpes en el suelo. Sin creérmelo yo mismo... Asentí a su propuesta con la cabeza—. ¡Oh! ¡Vaya que ya nos estamos entendiendo! Así que, si no quieres morir aún... Al finalizar cada frase que debas decirme, lo concluirás con la palabra _amo._

—Sigue soñando.

De manera impulsiva había respondido. No entendía que había pasado por mi cabeza... Maldito orgullo...

La sonrisa de Morlun en esta oportunidad no se desvaneció. La mantuvo tal cual... No obstante volvió a golpear mi cráneo contra el suelo, pero en esta oportunidad me soltó por completo. Acto seguido, se levantó y en vez de aplastarme por la nuca con su mano, lo hizo con el pie. No pude aguantar el dolor... Por lo que se me escaparon varios gemidos, y con ello una carcajada por parte del otro.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza. No podía intentar defenderme, no podía reclamar, no podía hacer nada ¡Nada! ¡Maldita sea! Mi cabeza iba a reventar en cualquier momento, lo sentía así. El dolor era insoportable, si es que no tenía alguna fractura por suerte, estaba seguro que algo más me había pasado internamente.

—Como te iba diciendo ¿Te gusta mi propuesta? ¿Peter? —preguntó sin dejar de aplastarme, seguido de otra carcajada.

Dejé de forcejear. Cada vez que intentaba moverme, él hacía mayor presión sobre mi cabeza. Me di por rendido...

—Sí...

Sin previo aviso, dejó de pisar mi cabeza para enseguida empujarme con una fuerte patada en las costillas. Este golpe me hizo quedar boca arriba. De inmediato me puse en posición fetal casi como acto reflejo. Aguanté gritar de dolor... Mi cuerpo estaba en decadencia, no podía resistir tantos golpes así como hacía un rato... Era patético...

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí, amo.

Continué en la misma posición perdedora escuchando la risa de Morlun como si no tuviera fin. Estaba hecho, había aceptado mi humillación... Era eso, o morir...

—¿Sabes que puedo ser peor que esto, verdad?

Lo miré a duras penas, tratando de estabilizar el aire que respiraba para controlar el punzante dolor de mi costilla derecha.

—Sí —respondí, no obstante, me apresuré en añadir esa estúpida palabra antes de que optara por usar su poder real—, amo.

Morlun volvió a soltar otra carcajada. Acto seguido caminó nuevamente hasta su asiento. Se cruzó de piernas y entrelazó sus dedos sobre su regazo... Su semblante era de triunfo, podría jurar que había esperado por este momento desde hacía tiempo. Que idiota era... Eso era muy obvio... Y lo había conseguido.

Poco a poco el dolor comenzó a disminuir. Sentía punzadas en mi cabeza... No esperaba menos, pues estaba sangrando... En cuanto a mis costillas, ya el dolor se estaba desvaneciendo...

—Bien Peter, ya que hemos dejado las cosas claras, podemos volver a lo que estábamos —dijo sin quitar su sonrisa—. Quiero que te voltees, te pongas de rodillas y recuestes tu cabeza en el suelo.

Me levanté sin dirigirle la mirada, mi corazón estaba volviendo a acelerarse, pero en esta oportunidad era de pánico y vergüenza. Seguía desnudo... Sucio... Y mi traje seguía tirado a unos cuantos metros de mí. No podía imaginarme otro tipo de humillación... O eso creía...

Con esfuerzo le hice caso. No dije nada, prefería estar callado a decirle _amo._ Dudé un poco al tener que agacharme una vez que ya estaba de espaldas... Era un hecho más que claro que Morlun no lo hacía por el lado sexual, sino por uno lleno de poder... Ya no sabía cuál de los dos era peor sinceramente. Me mordí el labio inferior con algo de rabia y continué. De rodillas, incliné mi cabeza hasta la alfombra. El simple hecho de hacerme hacia abajo hizo que el cráneo me palpitara por la presión de la sangre. Mierda... Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de ignorar esa sensación y coloqué mis brazos hacia delante, para que mi cabeza no fuera directo al suelo, sino que pudiera recostarla sobre mis brazos.

Estaba desnudo con... Con mi trasero hacia arriba, dejando que el bastardo de Morlun observara todo lo que quisiera de mí. Su silencio ahora me perturbaba. Era un maldito depravado...

—Separa las piernas.

Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo. Esto no podía estar pasando… Mi cabeza me iba a reventar y ahora tenía que seguir con esto…

Clavé mi mirada en la alfombra y le hice caso antes de que volviera a abusar de su poder sobre mí. Nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien… De acabarlo. De matarlo.

—Y… —comenzó diciendo—. ¿Cómo te sientes? Me encantaría saber que se siente estar así frente a un enemigo del pasado… No pareces disfrutarlo, quisiera saber el porqué, Peter.

Me tenía que estar jodiendo. Su sarcasmo fluía en cada palabra y me parecía algo sumamente increíble cómo era capaz de preguntarme algo así. Quería matarlo.

—Vamos Peter, di algo —dijo comenzando a reírse—. ¿Sabes? La primera impresión que me diste al verte en ese traje, me atreví a pensar que tus músculos eran mucho más marcados. No suelo fijarme en ello, sabrás, pero ahora que te exhibes con total naturalidad… Me doy cuenta que tu cuerpo se ve extremadamente frágil, desde mi punto de vista, claro está.

No dije nada. Me mordí la lengua al sentir como la sangre comenzaba a hervirme por sus palabras.

Miré hacia todos lados desde mi posición, pero no había forma de salir. No había una maldita manera de escapar de este repugnante lugar.

—Bien, mi estimado Peter, si no vas a hablar, perfecto, pero debo admitir que me desagrada ver tu espalda tensa… Apreciaría que la dejes curvear hacia abajo. Creo yo, que estéticamente por el lado erótico, llamarías más mi atención.

Maldije por lo bajo. Apreté los dientes con rabia, pero de inmediato traté de calmarme, eso hacía que las punzadas en mi cabeza se aceleraran… Tenía que controlarme sino quería desmayarme sin siquiera ser tocado por Morlun. Tomé aire y obedecí. Abrí un poco más mis piernas y curveé mi espalda tal cual lo había indicado…

Tenía las nalgas claramente separadas… Sentía su mirada exactamente en medio de ellas. Él podía ver con total claridad mis genitales, y ahora con la espalda en curva apreciarlo todo en realidad… Me sentía extraño, una mezcla de emociones que nunca había experimentado al mismo tiempo. Respiré hondo antes de que las palpitaciones regresaran.

—Buen chico.

Ni bien dijo aquello, nuevamente una melodía comenzó a llenar el ambiente. Esta era diferente a la anterior, de hecho más deprimente. No obstante, permanecí en silencio. El tiempo se había detenido… Exactamente sólo habían transcurrido cerca de diez segundos desde que le había obedecido y ya sentía como si hubiera estado una eternidad…

—Espero que te guste la pieza que estás escuchando, Peter —dijo—. ¿Tienes idea de cuál puede ser? Respóndeme.

—No —dije casi en seco, aun así me apresuré en añadir—. Amo…

— _Mass en B menor_ —comentó con cierto dejo de superioridad en sus palabras—. Un poco de cultura no te vendría para nada mal, por más ridículo que te veas mostrándome tus órganos reproductores —dijo aún triunfante—. Una de las obras más hermosas de Johann Sebastian Bach, mejor reconocida como el _Agnus Dei_ , así que me imagino que sí has escuchado ese nombre dentro de tu patética cultura ¿O no?

—No, amo.

—Patético.

Podría tener razón en llamarme patético. Era patético en todo sentido… Mi vida era patética, por más que tratara de arreglarla o de verme de lo más normal… En algo tenía razón y eran en ello.

—Bueno, creo que ya fui lo suficientemente amable contigo y merezco algo de diversión —comentó con sorna. Acto seguido, estalló en una fuerte carcajada a la cual, mi cuerpo reaccionó con un leve escalofrío. Se me erizó la piel por completo…

No podía pasar lo que tenía en mente…

—Lleva una de tus manos a tus genitales —cerré los ojos con fuerza al escucharlo y me mordí la lengua a tal punto que sentí un poco cierto sabor metálico… Sangre—. Date un poco de placer, Peter.

Morlun era un ser repugnante.

¿En serio estaba sucediendo esto? Había llegado a un punto donde no podía procesar el hecho de estar aquí de rodillas, besando el suelo con el trasero hacia arriba. Lo más creíble en esta situación era que se tratara de una pesadilla hiperrealista. Eso era lo único que podía asimilar… Y que despertaría en cualquier momento… O que Wade me despertaría de esto con alguna de sus ocurrencias o con una bolsa llena de comida mexicana… Bien, estaba mal como para pensar en eso ahora… Quería cualquier cosa… Menos esto…

Pasé saliva con algo de dificultad y tragué mi propia sangre… Dejé mi cabeza recostada sobre mi brazo izquierdo y lleve mi otra mano hasta mi pene… Estaba totalmente flácido, dudaba poder darme placer en este momento… No iba a conseguir ni una erección… Era imposible.

—Eres un buen chico ¿Ves lo fácil que es hacerlo sin desobedecer? Aunque debo confesar, que había llegado a apostar a que me opondrías un poco más de resistencia, pero te subestimé. Buen chico…

Solo lo escuchaba, traté de no prestarle atención…

Apreté mi miembro con algo de fuerza, para enseguida comenzar a jalarlo de arriba abajo. Sentí mi cara arder ante la humillación… La música de fondo tampoco me ayudaba, de hecho me deprimía, me aterraba… La situación lograba que la voz de la persona que interpretaba la pieza me erizara la piel…

No obtenía placer.

La sangre de mi lengua había cesado parcialmente, solo quedaba el sabor metálico… Aproveché en relamerme los labios; que los tenía secos y volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Podía dar lo que fuera con tal de tener un poco más de fuerza para poder enfrentarlo, pero no era así. No podía hacer más que hacerle caso… ¿Qué pensaría Wade si se enterara de esto? ¿Qué pasaría si Wade me viera en esta situación? ¿Qué pasaría si supiera lo que estaba haciendo para Morlun?

Se enojaría… Perdería la cabeza, literalmente la perdería una y otra vez hasta que consiguiera su objetivo…

Repito… Estaba muy mal para pensar en él en este momento y en que había una remota posibilidad de que llegara y me ayudara a salir de este infierno.

Eso no iba a pasar.

Volví a pasar saliva con fuerza y traté de concentrarme. Tenía mi miembro ligeramente hinchado siendo masajeado por mi mano derecha… Solo tenía que darme placer… Olvidar que Morlun estaba ahí, deleitándose con este momento… Olvidar que tenía una correa en el cuello… Hacer de cuenta que nada sucedía en mi cuerpo, imaginar que tenía toda una vida por delante. Imaginar que Wade estaba aquí.

Estaba jodido.

Con los ojos cerrados, me dejé llevar…

Wade y yo… Siendo sincero, éramos más que amigos… Habíamos salido como si fuéramos una pareja… A veces hacíamos cosas que… En fin, a lo que iba era que desde mucho antes que me fuera a vivir con él, ya me venía persiguiendo en todo sentido, y pues se había hecho una costumbre. Una costumbre que me daba un poco de miedo formalizar. No obstante, desde el día que acepté mudarme con él, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que algo más que salidas y besos sin compromiso dieran a algo más…

—Baby boy —susurró estando encima de mí completamente desnudo —. ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto ahora?

Estaba ebrio. No lo iba a negar…

Habíamos tenido una noche de películas y cerveza… Mucha cerveza…

Por el lado del mercenario estaba de más aclarar que el alcohol no le hacía efecto, al menos no como a mí… La única prueba de su consumo de alcohol estaba en su aliento y en su saliva… Y en todas las latas que estaban regadas por el suelo. En mi caso, hasta en mi forma de hablar…

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté mientras lo jalaba hacia mí con mis piernas por su cadera.

Yo también estaba completamente desnudo. Ambos tirados en su sofá haciendo caso omiso de la televisión y de la película de terror que habíamos elegido.

Un abrazo por parte del mayor había llevado a unos cuantos besos… Los cuales no eran tan raros como seguramente los hacía aparentar con mi patética forma de ser, de hecho sus besos eran constantes… Pero en esta oportunidad, tal vez por el exceso de alcohol o por las ganas de experimentar, o ambos juntos… Habían llegado a algo más.

Y no había opuesto resistencia.

—No lo sé ¿Quizá porque estás ebrio? —dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos—. No quisiera que te arrepientas mañana por la mañana, baby boy.

—Oh, no sabía que al mercenario de apodo Deadpool le gustaran los pétalos de rosas y camas perfumadas para una primera vez —dije con una media sonrisa. Lo estaba provocando en todo sentido… Sin duda el alcohol y yo, no íbamos de la mano. Y menos si Deadpool estaba cerca.

—Pues, déjame decirte Petey, que de todas las formas que he fantaseado con inaugurar tu trasero, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que sería con varios tragos de más.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero de algo estaba seguro. Quería hacerlo ahí y en ese momento… No me importaba si tenía unas diez latas de cerveza encima o más, no lo sabía, no lo recordaba.

—Pero déjame decirte que me excita la idea.

Volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos mientras que su lengua luchaba por atrapar a la mía, dejando un sabor a alcohol impresionante en mi paladar…

Estaba muy excitado.

Tomó mi miembro y comenzó darle placer con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra la usaba para apoyarse sobre el sofá y no depositar todo su peso sobre mí.

No he leído sobre ninguna primera vez que haya sido satisfactoria. Y la mía no había sido la excepción. Él se había encargado de excitarme hasta mi punto máximo, se había encargado de separarme las piernas, de acomodarme en la mejor posición posible para que no me doliera... Se había encargado de lubricarme, y de preparar mi entrada.

La sensación que me causó tener sus dedos adentro mío, me había estremecido por completo. Dolía… Era un dolor diferente, en ninguna pelea, evidentemente había pasado por algo así… No había tenido nunca problemas con mi trasero, pero en esta oportunidad, era la primera vez que alguien, o mejor dicho Wade introducía uno de sus dedos… Preparándome.

El mercenario no tardó en meter dos dedos más y lo único que hice fue morderme el labio inferior tratando de no gemir demasiado. Aún tenía un poco de vergüenza por lo que estábamos haciendo. No obstante, en todo momento jamás descuidó mi erección, preocupándose más por la mía que por la suya, aunque la de él pareciera estar dura siempre.

Cuando llegó el momento de penetrarme. Lo hizo con cuidado… Jamás imaginé que él pudiera tener tanta paciencia en este ámbito, y menos tanto cuidado… Estaba dispuesto a hacer de todo para que no me arrepintiera…

Y así fue. Poco a poco introdujo su erección por completo. Yo había terminado aferrándome a su espalda, porque…. Tenía que ser sincero. Dolía.

Estaba sumamente excitado, pero tenía que reconocer que el dolor no se había ido en ningún momento. Sentía como si su pene fuera demasiado ancho para mi recto… Como si literalmente me fuera a romper o algo similar.

Esto del sexo anal, era una mierda. Dolía demasiado.

Las caricias de Wade jamás cesaron…

Jamás.

—Déjame venirme en tu trasero, baby boy —me pidió entre embestidas sin dejar de apretar mi miembro.

Le dejé hacerlo.

No sabía si por mi grado de excitación o por la curiosidad. Cualquiera que haya sido el motivo, realmente no me molestaba mucho. Pues fuera del dolor, lo había disfrutado bastante. El único inconveniente fue que… No pude venirme al igual que él.

Tenía las ganas, pero no podía. Suponía que era el efecto del alcohol.

Esa fue la primera vez que había dormido con él. Le había dejado abrazarme y besarme el a su antojo… Le di total autorización de tocarme por donde él quisiera. Y así fue hasta que me quedé profundamente dormido con sus caricias.

Wade se había esforzado en que fuera el mejor momento que haya vivido, y en parte lo fue. Pero siendo realistas… Tal vez mi peor decisión fue aceptar hacerlo ebrio…

Además, que me había dolido demasiado.

Abrí los ojos al sentir que se estaba aproximando el momento, di nuevamente con la alfombra roja y noté que había ciertas manchas oscuras. Era mi sangre seca impregnada en el material.

Me mordí el labio inferior para no deleitar a Morlun con algún sonido extraño de mi garganta, para enseguida sin dejar de masajear mi miembro con mi mano, expulsar esa sustancia viscosa directo al suelo. Ensuciando aún más la alfombra.

Había usado ese recuerdo para poder cumplir los mandatos de ese bastardo… Me sentía asqueroso…

La melodía seguía sonando, como si no tuviera un fin o como si se hubiera repetido sin que me diera cuenta al estar sumido en mis pensamientos…

—Sé que puedes hacer algo mejor, Peter —dijo mientras que se ponía de pie.

Regulé mi respiración al estar ligeramente agitado por el reciente orgasmo.

—Limpia tu desgracia —dijo estando de un momento a otro a mi lado. Había estado a punto de objetar o siquiera de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, pero Morlun ya me había tomado del cabello otra vez. Me hizo girar a la fuerza para quedar frente mi propio semen—. Con tu lengua.

Tragué saliva con pesadez, aún con el mentón inclinado hacia delante por el agarre del otro. No quería hacer eso…

No quería tragar mi semen…

No quería limpiar su alfombra con mi lengua.

Esta pesadilla recién estaba comenzando.

 **Continuará…**

 **Antes que nada, pido disculpas por la demora, fue un mes difícil. Ahora sí volveré a actualizar más seguido como es mi costumbre.**

 **De verdad estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes por leer esta historia y por dejarme sus comentarios. Nada me hace más feliz que leerlos y saber que no escribo al aire! Si he continuado todos mis fics ha sido únicamente por ustedes! (Y bueno, no es bonito dejar una historia inconclusa)**

 **También he tratado de mejorar en la narración usando adecuadamente los signos para que puedan disfrutar mejor del fic!**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como el anterior y que las piezas clásicas que les estoy eligiendo sean de su agrado!**

 **Y aprovecho en pedir disculpas si estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a Peter. No sufran!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Título: Evoluciona o Muere_**

 ** _Resumen:_** _Peter se encontraba en su peor momento y aún así lo dio todo en la batalla a sabiendas de cuál sería el resultado. Morlun había regresado de entre los muertos con un objetivo claro, darle fin a Spiderman. No sin antes haberlo humillado y usado para su morbo._

 ** _Alerta:_** _Este fanfic es claramente "ficción" en todo su aspecto, usando como referente (No necesariamente al pie de la letra) la saga de Spiderman "The Other: Evolve or Die" Manejándolo dentro de un contexto SLASH / YAOI (relación hombre x hombre) a modo de crossover con Deadpool._

 ** _Nota:_** _No es necesario haber leído el cómic para entender el fic._

 ** _Advertencia_** _: Este fic contendrá escenas explícitas a medida que se vaya avanzando. Contiene humillación. Contiene abusos psicológicos. Abusos físicos y sexuales._

 ** _Importante:_** _Como sabrán, se están presentando algunas piezas clásicas para ambientar la historia durante ciertas escenas. Asimismo cuando estas paran o continúan se da el aviso en el mismo fic. La que fue seleccionada en esta oportunidad es:_

 _"Suite in D Minor HWV 437 – Georg Friedrich Händel (Sarabande)"_

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Mi mirada no se apartaba de esa maldita alfombra. Esa que se encontraba considerablemente sucia del lado en el que había estado de rodillas. Manchas oscuras de sangre y de mierda, por así decirlo. Morlun debía haber planeado esto por bastante tiempo, desde la última vez que lo había mandado al infierno para ser exactos... Pues no entraba dentro de mi razonamiento el querer llevar a cabo una venganza de este tipo...

Ya no estaba seguro de si esto lo había improvisado al ver mi rostro en batalla, o si de verdad fuera quien fuera estaba dentro de sus planes torturarme de esta manera sin importarle absolutamente nada. No obstante, dadas las circunstancias y de cómo habían acabado las cosas la última vez, las probabilidades de que su asquerosa mente retorcida lo hubiera elaborado cada segundo durante su estancia en el mundo de los muertos, se hacían cada vez más creíbles.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te agrada limpiar tus propios deshechos? Deberías considerarte afortunado de que te permita hacerlo con algo tuyo —dijo jalándome más del cabello y empujándome hasta que mi nariz quedara a simples centímetros de _eso_ —. No me hagas cambiar de parecer, Peter.

Esta tortura se estaba haciendo eterna. Morlun... era peor que un villano suelto, era peor que cualquier desgracia andante. ¿Cómo había podido regresar del infierno? ¿Tanto era su afán por destruirme en todos los aspectos posibles?

Mordí mi labio inferior ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba jodido!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me solté de un tirón de su agarre. Sentí como unos cuantos cabellos se desprendieron en el acto, quedando así enredados entre sus dedos. Me armé de valor antes de que decidiera patearme o drenarme las últimas gotas de energía que circulaban por mi cuerpo, para colocarme en posición y así a llevar a cabo su orden.

Tenía que hacer algo… Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

La ira me estaba consumiendo, pero más aún la sensación de decepción hacia mí mismo.

Saqué mi lengua y frunciendo el ceño, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, comencé a hacerlo... La deslicé por toda esa sustancia blanca... Traté de hacerlo de una, ejerciendo por impulso mucha más fuerza contra la alfombra y así llevarme a la boca la mayor cantidad posible, y de esta manera evitar una segunda o tercera vez.

Asco. Me dieron arcadas.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer…

—¡Buen chico! —vociferó. Sin siquiera haber tenido tiempo de asimilarlo, Morlun ya me tenía sujetado del cabello una vez más—. Lo has hecho mejor de lo que pensé, debo admitir que te mereces algo de crédito y con ello un _premio_ —dicho aquello comenzó a reírse en mi cara tirando más de mi—. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Porque a los perros se les tiene que recompensar cada vez que hacen méritos, y así generar en ellos una cultura de obediencia hacia su amo —dijo. Acto seguido me soltó con brusquedad para en seguida hacerme caminar delante de él—. ¿No lo crees?

No entendía bien que estaba pasando. Morlun estaba detrás mío, siguiéndome a quién sabía qué lugar... Esto había sido un cambio radical. Estaba aterrado. Estaba completamente desnudo, débil, hecho una porquería y consciente de que las intenciones de este ser, eran más oscuras y macabras que las de cualquier criminal.

—No te oigo responder —su voz resonó en mi cabeza, como si estuviera pocos centímetros de mis oídos. Se me erizó la piel...

—Sí, _amo_.

—Da las gracias.

—Gracias, _amo_.

Me mordí la lengua como propio castigo al haberle respondido exactamente lo que quería escuchar... Apreté los puños con fuerza y maldije internamente. Tener a Morlun caminando atrás, indicándome con simples palabras por dónde ir, no era agradable. Para nada. Sentía que en cualquier momento ese carácter irreal regresaría a su verdadera fase. Sabía que atacar por lo bajo era demasiado cobarde incluso para este ser, pero ya no podía darme el lujo de confiar en que aún poseía algo de decencia.

La mansión estaba en penumbras, a duras penas se veía algo de luz. Si no era por los candelabros adheridos a las paredes con esa tenue iluminación, estaba más que seguro que ya habría chocado contra alguno de los muros, siendo así el perfecto bufón.

Habíamos salido del salón de donde había despertado. Los pasillos eran largos... Demasiados. Comenzaba a creer que estaba con algún tipo de droga encima, pues una sensación de mareo estaba invadiéndome, y con ello tal vez haciéndome creer que estos pasillos eran infinitos. No obstante, debía tratarse de la poca energía que yacía en mí... El simple hecho de caminar un poco, estaba agotando mis reservas. Por decirlo de alguna manera.

El piso era de madera a diferencia del salón. Solo escuchaba los pasos de Morlun atrás mío. Luego de ello el silencio era frustrante. Saber que estabas encerrado con el enemigo y tener noción de que no ibas a poder defenderte... Era la peor experiencia que había vivido en mucho tiempo... De hecho, ninguna de mis vivencias anteriores se comparaba con esta.

Las pisadas de Morlun se detuvieron de un momento a otro y un escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Me quedé en seco.

—Vamos, Peter ¿No puedes ser un poco más agradecido conmigo? —dijo con sorna. Me giré en el acto con el ceño fruncido. Tenía que estar muy mal de la cabeza para decirme algo así—. Te aconsejo que quites esa mirada... Ya sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez...

Su voz llena de dolencia sobre actuada me estaba desesperando...

Escuché el sonar de unas llaves, y vi como sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una gran cantidad de estas acomodadas en un gran aro.

Genial... Me iba a encerrar en otro lugar...

—¿Sabes, Peter? Tenía planeado otorgarte otra pieza, así que... No me hagas cambiar de parecer. Sé que no es tarea fácil para ti... Pero espero que pongas de tu parte —dijo con una sonrisa aterradora. La luz de los candelabros que adornaban cada extremo de la puerta donde nos habíamos detenido, le ayudaban a tener ese aspecto mucho más sádico de lo que ya era. Me limité a bajar la mirada.

Ni bien la empujó, me hizo una reverencia para que entrara. Dudé. Dudé unos segundos. Hacía unos minutos era un depravado sexual y ahora era el caballero que se esmeraba en aparentar.

—Por favor... —dijo aún con esa sonrisa sin deshacer su inclinación.

Tenía miedo. Nada bueno iba a salir de aquí. Su teatro estaba jodidamente plagado de sorna... Y yo no podía hacer nada más que obedecer...

Pasé saliva duro y me adentré.

El cuarto estaba oscuro y apenas podía distinguir una que otra cosa. No obstante las luces en su interior no tardaron en encenderse...

¿Una habitación? Era un cuarto... Enorme y lujoso. La cama estaba adornada por una especie de cortinas y era muchísimo más grande de lo que habría podido imaginar en alguna oportunidad. Las fundas eran gigantes al igual que las almohadas... Era la típica cama que salía en las películas de reyes y princesas... Todo esto tenía que ser una broma...

Al otro lado de la habitación había un espejo del tamaño de la pared... y siguiente extremo una pequeña mesa con la misma ornamenta que el camastro en conjunto con dos sillas del mismo estilo... No sabía que pensar. Esto no era para nada un sueño, estaba seguro que era el comienzo de una pesadilla... Que mejor manera de endulzar el previo de una masacre.

Ese era el actuar de un psicópata.

—Vamos, Peter... —dijo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Me giré en el acto para no perderle de vista. No iba a negar que se tratara de una hermosa habitación salida de un cuento medieval o lo que fuera, pero más que calmarme, este gesto había conseguido que mi alerta se disparara a niveles increíbles—. Debes de estar muy cansado, y no puedo dejar que pienses mal de mí. No soy un mal anfitrión... ¿Verdad? —Añadió mientras que se dirigía a la mesa y se sentaba en una de esas sillas—. Adelante, Peter —dijo una vez más mientras me indicaba que caminara hacia la cama.

Obedecí.

En ningún momento le quité la vista de encima, tenía los puños firmemente apretados dentro de la energía que aún poseía.

—Siéntate.

Estaba de pie a un costado de la cama y al otro extremo de Morlun. Dudé en hacerle caso. Toda la cama era blanca. El piso estaba nuevamente alfombrado de ese color rojizo idéntico al del salón principal. A decir verdad, toda la decoración era roja, a excepción de las fundas y las almohadas que eran relucientemente blancas.

—No agotes mi paciencia.

Me mordí el labio inferior y de inmediato me senté. Estaba sucio... Por más ridículo que sonara, me estaba preocupando por ensuciarle la cama... Sí, a ese punto había llegado.

—¿Sabes, Peter? Te ves tan indefenso... —comenzó diciendo mientras ahora me hacía un ademán con una de sus manos para que me recostara—. Que me parece algo un poco... Increíble que seas Spiderman.

Me eché sobre la cama de costado para no perderlo de vista, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. Quería acabar con él... Con esta pesadilla. Así como Morlun comenzaba a cuestionarse si yo era realmente quien decía ser, yo también lo hacía...

—¿Te sientes cómodo, arañita?

Debía admitir que mi cuerpo se había relajado considerablemente al entrar en contacto con la cama. Las fundas eran gruesas y suaves... Y las almohadas habían conseguido darle paz a mi magullada cabeza. De todas formas... No bajé la guardia... Así mi cuerpo comenzara a desconectarse de mis pensamientos.

Estaba demasiado cansado, adolorido... Hecho mierda para ser exactos... Lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos era dormir... Dormir y despertar de este infierno. No obstante, también era lo peor que me podría ocurrir. Si me dejaba llevar por esta sensación, quién sabría en qué situación despertaría...

—Tomaré tu silenció como un —iba diciendo mientras se cruzaba de piernas y entrelazaba sus dedos sobre una de sus rodillas—: Sí, _amo_.

Fruncí el entrecejo. ¡Mierda! ¡Quería acabar con él!

— ¿Qué estás tramando? —pregunté casi sin pensarlo. Fue como un acto reflejo.

—Simple. Quiero que duermas —dijo sin quitar su enorme sonrisa. Tener a Morlun sentado prácticamente delante de mí con esa mueca era bastante aterrador... Me generaba demasiada angustia, impotencia... Rabia... Pánico—. Me quedaré aquí hasta que lo hagas. Si te incomodo, puedes darte la vuelta.

—Tu amabilidad me sorprende.

—Oh Peter, me ofendes —respondió cínico. Claramente no le importaba parecer creíble o no—. Siempre he sido amable —dijo—. Si no me das razones para apretar tu cráneo hasta romperlo, no lo haré. Aun así, eso no retira el hecho de que eventualmente tenga que ser un poco más duro contigo, no me tomes a mal Peter, todo es parte del aprendizaje de un esclavo.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza al escuchar lo último.

—Ahora, necesitas dormir un poco. Así que hazlo —dijo aún sonriente... Era todo un maníaco psicópata—. Por cierto, si vuelves a omitir la palabra _amo_ al final de lo que sea que tengas que decirme, no volveré a tener piedad de ti.

Mordí levemente mi lengua con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Morlun seguía sentado a casi un metro de mí con ese gesto de autosuficiencia. Como si estuviera embelesado con su conejillo de indias... Como si estuviera esperando algo en especial...

No comprendía su afán por querer que descansara, si él claramente podía arrebatarme la poca fuerza que me quedaba y hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.

Tenía miedo... Sí. Spiderman estaba jodidamente muerto de miedo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza asegurándome de no perder el conocimiento a la vez que abrazaba un poco una de las almohadas. ¡Estaba completamente desnudo en posición fetal abrazando una maldita almohada!... No lo podía creer...

Esperé unos minutos antes de reincorporarme, tenía la esperanza de que al echar un vistazo mágicamente ya no estuviera aquí, o lo que fuera en realidad. Pero no. Morlun seguía sentado en la misma posición, con el mismo semblante y la mirada clavada en mí.

No dijo nada.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y tal como me había sugerido hacía un momento, me giré por completo sin soltar la almohada. Ya no sabía que era peor; darle la espalda al enemigo o hacer de cuenta que no estaba ahí observándome. Esto era demasiado perturbador... Como si no fuera suficiente estar parcialmente moribundo, ahora tenía que soportar esta clase de tortura psicológica.

Era una pesadilla. Me quería morir...

—¿Baby boy?

Me dolía demasiado la cabeza. La voz de Wade resonó casi como una alarma haciéndome abrir los ojos de una. Mi corazón había comenzado a latir con mucha más fuerza... Tan débil me encontraba que literalmente había bajado la guardia casi al cien por ciento... Me llevé ambas manos a la cara y comencé a frotarme la vista. Necesitaba una maldita pastilla...

—¿Pet?

—Deja, Wade... —me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hasta un pequeño estante con uno que otro medicamento—. Solo me quedé dormido... Y me duele un poco la cabeza, nade del otro mundo.

—¿Estás ocultándome algo?

Había estado estudiando pese al cansancio acumulado que ya tenía. Iba a tener un examen de química en dos días y tenía que prepararme. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo con pocos días de anticipación pero, no me había quedado de otra... Mis tiempos libres estaban mucho más ajustados, y lo que antes me tomaba hacer en dos horas, ahora me costaba cerca de cuatro o más. Mi déficit corporal y mental eran cada vez más notorios.

Tomé la pastilla con un vaso de agua que tenía en mi escritorio. No era la primera vez que me quedaba dormido sobre mis apuntes, pero sí era la primera que lo hacía a plena luz del día sin siquiera haber patrullado la ciudad.

Wade no era ningún tonto... Yo era demasiado obvio.

—No realmente. Es cansancio acumulado —suspiré mientras me recostaba sobre el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

—Sabes que si me estás ocultando algo, lo sabré. ¿Verdad?

—Siempre estás conmigo ¿Qué te podría ocultar? —enarqué una ceja.

Wade bufó con fastidio para enseguida dejarse caer sobre mi cama con ambos brazos sosteniendo su cabeza y con la mirada perdida en el techo. Podía sentir su frustración... Podía sentirlo casi tan angustiado como yo al respecto de todo lo que me estaba sucediendo... No era justo.

Su semblante era serio... Había llegado a tal punto de poder darme el lujo de decir que había conocido todas las expresiones faciales del mercenario; sabiendo lo que cada una de ellas significaba así no lo quisiera admitir.

—¿No confías en mí? —pregunté quebrando el silencio. De inmediato se giró fulminándome con la mirada. Eso logró que me sobresaltara.

—Tú no confías en mí, Peter.

Genial... Esto estaba por salirse de control...

Suspiré.

—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar, Wade.

—Oh, sí que lo entiendes —dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima—. Eres pésimo mintiendo baby boy —había estado a punto de refutar, pero se adelantó sentándose de un salto al pie de mi cama—. Si de verdad quisiera, créeme, que ya habría averiguado de qué se trata todo esto desde el primer momento, pero ¿Sabes? preferiría que cierta arañita tuviera la confianza necesaria para decírmelo.

Bien, ese comentario había sido un golpe bajo... Uno que realmente me había hecho pensar en qué clase de persona me había vuelto. ¡Dios! ¡Iba a morir! ¡¿Quería que le dijera eso?! ¡¿Quería que le contara mi trágico final?! Si mi vida iba a terminar de esta manera tan... Humillante, de menos quería vivir los últimos días evitando pensar en ello...

No quería hacer sufrir más a Wade. No se lo merecía. Al menos no de mi parte, la peor manera de devolverle todos los favores que me había hecho sería contándole esto... No podía hacerlo.

—Wade... ¿Podríamos hablar de esto luego? Realmente necesito aprobar ese examen...

—Necesitas descansar —comentó cambiando drásticamente de tema—. No te insistiré más con ello, me las arreglaré Pet, eso no lo dudes —añadió—. Pero mi baby boy necesita descansar.

Deadpool era demasiado idiota.

Suspiré.

—¿Si descanso ahora, me dejarás estudiar después?

—Palabra.

—Bien.

Fui hasta mi cama y me dejé caer a su costado. Él estaba mucho más relajado con un pantalón de pijama y un polo sin mangas pese al frío que hacía. Bueno, la habitación era ligeramente cálida. Yo por otro lado tenía puesto unos jeans y una polera oscura... A diferencia de él, yo me estaba congelando por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Días atrás me hubieras botado antes de recostarte a mi lado.

—Estoy demasiado cansado como para querer gastar energías en sacarte de mi cama —comenté encogiéndome de hombros. Wade se rio.

—Para mí que estás buscando algo, Petey —dijo mirándome de reojo con una media sonrisa. Me sonrojé al máximo en cuestión de segundos. Por un momento había olvidado esa habilidad inhumana que tenía para hacerme enrojecer con sus comentarios, y mensajes subliminales ocultos en estos.

—¡Wade! —aparté mi rostro considerablemente caliente. Sabía a lo que se refería.

—¡Vamos, Pet! ¡La última vez te gustó mi método para hacerte dormir! —se giró por completo hacia mí—. ¿O lo vas a negar?

—¡Tenía demasiado estrés! ¡Dios Wade! ¡Ni siquiera me comentaste de qué se trataba! ¡Solo lo hiciste y ya!

—No me detuviste, baby boy.

Bien, estaba hecho un tomate, cansado, con dolor de cabeza y más que avergonzado. Le di la espalda por completo y jalé mi almohada para recostarme en ella. Fin... No iba a hablar más respecto a esa noche.

—Despiértame en dos horas.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, Pet —respondió desde su lado.

Wade podía estar loco, ser atacado constantemente por las voces en su cabeza o lo que fuera. Pero no era tonto... Hasta ese punto estaba casi seguro de que ya sabía lo que ocurría pero no iba a decírmelo... Y yo tampoco lo iba a hacer.

De un momento a otro sentí como uno de sus enormes brazos pasaba por mi cintura jalándome suavemente hacia él, a la vez que su respiración comenzaba a chocar contra mi cuello. Me estremecí ante el contacto, pero no dije nada.

Se sentía bien ser abrazado por él.

No sabía si era por su tamaño, por sus músculos, por el hecho de que podía cubrirme con su cuerpo debido a su contextura, o si era únicamente porque se trataba de Wade Wilson.

—Sé que esto te gusta baby boy, no lo niegues.

No. No lo iba a negar, pero tampoco lo iba a decir.

Suspiré y fingí ya estar dormido… Solo me dejé llevar una vez más.

Mi cabeza había comenzado a palpitar nuevamente. Ese dolor que creía desaparecido volvía a presentarse del lado afectado de mi cráneo. Por un momento había olvidado por completo todos los golpes aguantados y la sangre... ¡Dios! ¡Había estado sangrando de la cabeza! ¡¿Cómo había podido olvidar ese detalle?! ¡¿Acaso estaba tan asustado con la presencia de Morlun que me hacía inmune al dolor físico?!

Abrí los ojos de golpe. La habitación estaba literalmente en penumbras, salvo por un pequeño candelabro con las velas encendidas del lado izquierdo de la cama. Lo demás apenas se distinguía del color negro.

—Mierda...

Mi cabeza iba a explotar... Si es que me había quedado dormido definitivamente este dolor había logrado que despertara.

Giré mi mirada de inmediato para verificar si Morlun seguía sentado en esa silla, pero no. Sentí pánico y ansiedad. Este era el momento para tratar de hacer algo y dejar de jugar a ser su esclavo.

No lo pensé y traté de sentarme de un golpe.

No pude.

—¡Mierda! —me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior dejándome caer sobre la cama—. Esto no puede ser real... ¡No!

Tiré con fuerza mis brazos tratando de soltarme. Tenía la esperanza de tener mi fuerza habitual, esa fuerza con laque habría logrado salir de acá hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero fue imposible.

Mis muñecas estaban jodidamente encadenadas... ¡Estaba encadenado a la maldita pared! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Morlun podía hacerme lo que quisiera! ¡Podría matarme ahora mismo y ahorrarse todo esto! ¡Es ridículo! No lo podía creer...

Me levanté regulando mi respiración y tratando de pensar lo más sereno posible. Tenía que haber alguna manera de soltarme de estas cosas. ¡Tenía que haberla!

Me arrodillé aún en la cama y comencé a examinar el metal bajo la única luz que tenía. No veía rasgaduras o partes oxidadas, parecía estar todo en óptimas condiciones...

—No... Por favor... No... —susurré para mi mismo mientras caminaba de rodillas hasta la parte donde estas se encontraban fuertemente enganchadas hacia pared. Parecían salir de ahí... ¡Parecían ser parte de estas! Me junté lo más que pude tratando de ver si había algún pequeño agujero de más de donde provenían las cadenas. Pero nada, fue imposible. Todo estaba negro...

Me mordí la lengua con rabia y enseguida tuve que llevarme ambas manos, con todo y cadena a la parte lastimada de mi cabeza. El dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Necesitaba una pastilla, necesitaba cualquier cosa que me aliviara...

—¡Mierda! —grité tirando una vez más de las cadenas a sabiendas que sería en vano. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve esa sensación de vacío de en mi pecho seguido de un nudo en mi garganta. Me estaba quebrando en todos los aspectos posibles... Era patético. Siempre lo fui, ahora con mucha más razón correspondía al significado de esa palabra. No era capaz de aguantarlo más y con ello demostraba mi incompetencia.

Era patético.

Era débil.

Estaba jodido. Agradecí inmensamente saber que Morlun no estaba conmigo en estos momentos, pues tuve que apresurarme en limpiarme una maldita lágrima que no había podido contener. Sí... Quería llorar.

Me sentía frustrado e inútil. Aún tenía esa correa en mi cuello, tenía las muñecas encadenadas a la pared, estaba débil, estaba lleno de golpes, estaba sucio y estaba desnudo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría suceder? Tenía las de perder en lo que sea. No tenía fuerzas para huir, no podía intentar siquiera hacerlo o quedaría inconsciente.

Sí, las lágrimas se me estaban saliendo al saber que estaba con el enemigo al que había mandando al mundo de los muertos y ahora yacía conmigo cumpliendo su venganza. No podía hacer nada... No podía defenderme, no tenía a nadie quien me ayude. Estaba completamente solo... Nadie iba a venir por mí.

Wade no lo iba a hacer.

Me limpié las lágrimas con mi antebrazo y traté de ser fuerte. Lo peor que podía hacer ahora, era darle el lujo a Morlun de verme en la cumbre de lo más patético de lo que había llegado. No se lo iba a permitir. Fruncí el entrecejo y seguí limpiándome el rostro con algo de fuerza.

Por experiencia sabía que tenía las mejillas un poco más hinchadas y ligeramente sonrojadas por la presión que había hecho. Tenía que calmarme y volver a estar estable.

No podía derrumbarme.

—Eso fue conmovedor...

Me quedé petrificado de rodillas. Su asquerosa voz había resonado atrás mío. ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba seguro que se había ido!

Bajé la mirada y mordí con fuerza mi lengua. Traté de regular mi respiración y de desaparecer ese nudo en mi garganta. No iba a llorar delante de él.

—Pero creo que esta escena está muy silenciosa, de hecho llevo buen tiempo sin deleitarte con alguna bella melodía que podría apostar mi alma que no tenías la menor idea de que existiera —dijo seguido de una resonante carcajada—. Hagamos de este momento un recuerdo un poco más trágico ¿Qué te parece? La música nos ayuda llevar al máximo las emociones —comentó mientras colocaba una de sus frías manos sobre mi hombro izquierdo—. Las melodías potencian los sentimientos haciendo que se te sea mucho más fácil recordar el evento que yaces viviendo durante su sonar.

Me quedé quieto escuchando sus palabras. Ignoré por completo el sentir de su respiración contra mis oídos debido a su reciente cercanía.

—Quiero que recuerdes esto, Peter... —susurró—. Cuando mueras, lo único que tu alma recordará será este momento. Vivirás tu muerte pensando en mí, en mi venganza, en que jamás debiste haberme enfrentado y... En que tu peor error, fue haberme enviado al mismísimo infierno.

Dicho aquello comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, como si de verdad le divirtiera todo este asunto. Me giré lento, con precaución y noté cómo volvía a acomodarse en esa silla donde me había visto quedar dormido.

El sonido de una nueva melodía inundó la habitación...

—Händel —dijo sentado de piernas cruzadas—. Giorg Friedrich Händel para ser exactos —fingió un suspiro y me sonrió abiertamente. Me estremecí en el acto—. _Suite en D menor_ , más conocida como _sarabande_ —finalizó apoyando su mentón sobre una de sus muñecas, teniendo como el soporte de su brazo la mesa de al lado.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Esa pose era como si de verdad estuviera esperando algo. No sabía qué hacer ni me importaba el nombre de la pieza que sonaba o su compositor. Solo quería salir de aquí…

—¿Qué crees que te pueda suceder, Peter? —preguntó con sorna, sin moverse de su lugar—. ¿Qué podría pasarte en la situación en la que te encuentras? ¿Se te ocurre algo?

No dije nada. Traté de forcejear una vez más las cadenas ejerciendo mi mayor fuerza, pero no pasó nada. Solo el estallido de una segunda carcajada por parte de Morlun.

Mi corazón se estaba agitando. ¡Otra vez estaba sintiendo ese maldito nudo en mi garganta! ¡Era un maldito depravado! ¡Tenía que acabar con él! ¡Tenía que matarlo! Tenía que hacerlo antes de que él lo hiciera conmigo…

—Bueno, mi estimado Peter Parker… —comenzó sin quitar su ya emblemática sonrisa de maníaco—. Mi último consejo es que busques la manera de relajarte y agradecer que eligiera este lugar para ti… Ya sabes, a cualquier mal comportamiento no tendré remordimiento alguno en encerrarte en una celda de verdad… Y créeme, arañita, no creo que eso esté dentro de tu lista de deseos.

—De qué… —pronuncié sin procesar del todo lo que acababa de decir—. De qué… ¿De qué estás hablando?

Solo soltó una tercera carcajada para enseguida negar con la mano que tenía libre.

—No más piedad, Peter.

Dicho aquello me vi una vez más tendido sobre la cama. No podía respirar, me estaba ahogando. El maldito collar estaba drenando mi energía… La poca que me quedaba… Sentía como se iba desvaneciendo y con ello la aparición de problemas para poder respirar. ¡Mierda! Me estaba mareando, mi cabeza estaba por estallar… Estaba muriendo.

De manera inconsciente estaba contorsionándome sobre la cama, instintivamente mi cuerpo estaba luchando por sobrevivir… Así cualquier cosa que hiciera fuera en vano.

No pude evitar soltar quejidos de dolor… Haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no gritar y por no acercar mis manos al dichoso collar… No había algo que pudiera hacer realmente…

Estaba condenado.

—Suficiente. —dictaminó—. A decir verdad no quiero que mueras —escuché a duras penas mientras que toda la actividad de drenaje era detenida—. Al menos no todavía. Tienes que ser más fuerte arañita, sino te perderás todo lo que he te preparado.

Estaba exhausto sobre la cama, completamente desnudo.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de palpitar, mi respiración era lenta, pues me costaba regular mi ritmo mientras que luchaba por no quedarme inconsciente. No podía caer ahora, no en este momento… Maldita sea…

—¿Te volverás a olvidar? ¿Peter?

Morlun tenía que morir.

—Responde.

—No… _Amo_.

Dejé que mi mirada se perdiera en el techo de la habitación. No tenía fuerzas para nada… Sentía como mi cuerpo se hundía en la cama y cómo cada vez las almohadas sobresalían más de cada extremo de mi cabeza al estar depositando todo mi peso en ellas. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera el odio que le tenía Morlun. No sabía qué hacer, pero tener esa necesidad de aniquilarlo, me era suficiente para no cerrar los ojos en estos momentos.

—Muy bien, Peter —respondió sonriéndome—. En dado caso, no perdamos más el tiempo.

Ni bien dijo aquello escuché como las puertas se abrían. Traté de ver de reojo que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero a las justas y podía enfocar mi mirada. Estaba oscuro y cualquier cosa que no estuviera dentro del perímetro de mi vista me quedaba borrosa.

Esto era lo más cercano a estar vacilando entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos…

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué es lo que uno vive en el infierno? —dijo de un momento a otro—. Supongo que no… Pero, haré que te lo cuestiones de alguna u otra manera.

Giré mi rostro hacia Morlun, y se me erizó la piel por completo. Comenzaba a desconocer de las habilidades de este ser… Fuerza sobrehumana, facilidad para entrar en la mente… Drenar energía como si fuera sangre cual vampiro… Pero esto… No sabía cómo calificarlo, o si se trataba de algo totalmente aparte.

Un ser de gran tamaño a la izquierda de Morlun. Un aproximado de dos metros o me atrevería a decir que un poco más… Enormes ojos rojos y… Aspecto ¿Humano? Mentía, aparentaba ser un humano, pero era imposible que lo fuera. Su contextura era demasiado grande, y podría jurar que tenía dos cuernos. No podía identificarlos, mi visión estaba nublándose… No sabía si pensar que esto fuera real o si lo estaba delirando.

Morlun sentado con su mejilla apoyada sobre una de sus muñecas con esa sonrisa cínica y a su izquierda, perfectamente de pie ese ser de aspecto mitológico.

—Quisiera decirte que lo disfrutes, Peter, pero no te voy a engañar… Yo disfrutaré ver tu rostro lleno de sufrimiento.

No, no, no y no. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla… No podía ser real…

La piel de este ser era rojiza. Pude notarlo mejor al acercarse a mí, además de que no traía nada más puesto y no tenía cabello. Sus ojos eran completamente rojos… Y sí… Tenía dos cuernos que pude visualizarlos perfectamente al subirse a la cama… Si Morlun se había encargado de personificar el mismo infierno en esta criatura, ya no tendría forma de lidiar con ello. Mis poderes y mi fuerza tenían un límite. Y si esto era cierto, este límite había llegado.

—Dejarás de luchar por tu vida. Desearás estar muerto.

Esto no podía ser cierto…

Intenté juntar toda la fuerza que me quedaba para forcejear. Pero fue inútil. Estaba demasiado débil. La última drenada de mi energía había marcado una gran diferencia dentro de lo que podía resistir y de lo que podía hacer…

Esto era humillante… Era patético… Y sí, prefería estar muerto.

Esa criatura se había colocado prácticamente encima de mí. Tenía una sonrisa enfermiza, fuera de todo lo que había visto en realidad… Además de poseer enormes colmillos… ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué mierda era esta cosa?!

Tenía miedo… Si mi cuerpo tuviera un poco más de fuerza, estaba seguro que estaría temblando patéticamente…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza e hice mi rostro a un lado. No quería creer en lo que estaba sucediendo…

—No hagas esto… —casi susurré sin verle a los ojos. Ni a Morlun ni a la criatura que no parecía pensar por sí misma—. Hazme lo que quieras… Pero no hagas esto…

Una cuarta carcajada resonó en la habitación opacando la pieza de Händel.

—Claro que haré lo que quiera —dijo fingiendo completa lástima—. Hazlo sufrir—finalizó con un tono más serio aludiendo al ser que yacía sobre mí.

De un momento a otro sostuvo con fuerza mi mentón haciendo que girara en el acto para verle directo al rostro. Sin esperar un solo segundo más impactó uno de sus puños en mi mejilla derecha, haciendo que sintiera ese sabor metálico mezclarse con mi saliva.

Aguanté quejarme de dolor y traté de hacerlo a un lado con mis piernas, pero era imposible. Tenía todo su peso sobre mí y con las muñecas encadenadas por encima de mi cabeza hacia la pared, era imposible que usara mis brazos para empujarlo o al menos tratar de defenderme.

¿Defenderme? Así no tuviera estas cadenas sería imposible hacerlo… Hacía ya buen rato había dejado de hacerlo por mi propio bien.

No quería pensar en lo que estaba por pasar… Pero lo sabía, no era idiota… Morlun había caído más que bajo para llegar a hacer esto…

Pasé saliva con fuerza, tratando de omitir el sabor metálico de la sangre y la mirada de ambos sobre mí. Ya no podía hacer nada más que ello.

Este podría ser el día más patético de mi vida al igual que el último. Completamente desnudo debajo de una criatura creada o salida del morbo de uno de mis peores enemigos a modo de venganza…

Fijé mi mirada en el cuerpo de la criatura. Completamente descubierto como yo, con la diferencia de que él poseía mucha más masa corporal y músculos… Entonces ahí fue cuando bajé más la mirada y me topé con lo que menos quería ver… Definitivamente esto no podía estar pasando. Esto era una locura. Una pesadilla.

El miembro de ese ser se encontraba firmemente erecto apuntando hacia mí. Aparté la mirada en el acto conteniendo ese nudo en mi garganta. No iba a llorar. No iba a caer tan bajo como él. No le iba a dar ese espectáculo.

—¿Sabes que opino de esto? —dijo Morlun—. Arte puro —rio nuevamente—. Arte en toda su esencia.

Me mordí el labio inferior al sentir como se acomodaba bruscamente sobre mí. Se había inclinado por completo, colocando sus enormes brazos por debajo de mi espalda y sosteniendo mis hombros con ambas manos. Se abrió camino con fuerza innecesaria para separar mis piernas a cada extremo de su cuerpo, haciendo que mi cadera quedara ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba.

Forcejeé una vez más pese a las cadenas que me impedían hacer cualquier cosa, logrando así que Morlun riera aún más. Lo disfrutaba…

—Relájate, Peter —dijo entre risas—. Me consta que estás al tanto, de que si no lo haces, te irá peor.

Giré aún más mi rostro y estiré mi cuello hasta una de las almohadas. Use los dientes para jalarla hasta mí.

—Comienza.

Dicho aquello sentí como rápidamente soltaba uno de mis hombros para acomodar mejor mi cadera entre sus piernas. Acto seguido, me alzó un poco más sobre sus muslos para enseguida tomar su miembro y colocarlo directo en mi entrada.

Mordí la almohada con fuerza para evitar destruirme la parte interna de mi mejilla y di toda la batalla que pude para tratar de soltarme de su agarre haciendo uso de mis piernas.

—No seas idiota.

Un segundo golpe no tardó en aparecer. En esta oportunidad contra mi vientre haciéndome soltar un fuerte quejido por inercia. Mordí con más fuerza la almohada tratando de ahogar ahí cualquier lamento, y así evitar deleitarlo, ya sea con mis gestos o con mis gritos ahogados.

Volví a sentir la punta de su enorme miembro en mi entrada. Y no se hizo esperar ni un segundo más. Esta vez no pude aguantar absolutamente nada. Traté de contenerlo, pero de nada sirvió, un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta. No lo soporté.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y mordí con mucha más rabia la almohada que tenía entre los dientes. Sentía mi cuerpo quebrarse, estaba demasiado débil para algo así, estaba en decadencia como para aguantar algo de este tipo… Era un cuerpo moribundo luchando por la supervivencia…

Sentí como todo ese tramo interno se desprendía ante el repentino y brusco contacto. Me dolía, me dolía demasiado. Sentía como si en cualquier momento mi piel se rajaría, abriéndose en dos…

Mordí una vez más la almohada ahogando inútilmente otro quejido en ella. Traté de mover mis bazos, pero lo único que logré fue escuchar el chocar de las cadenas sobre mi cabeza a la par de mi dolor…

Enterré mi rostro en ella. No iba a llorar. No iba a permitir que lo viera…

Solo quería que Wade apareciera…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Bueno, antes de comenzar con mis pequeñas notas de autora, lamento como no se imaginan la tardanza. Actualicé mi profile explicando un poco lo que había sucedido pero así, a rienda suelta "estrés laboral" Fue un mes tan duro que lo que menos quería era ver más pantallas al llegar a mi casa, no solo eso, tanto estrés que mi cerebro caducó (jajaja).**

 **Ahora sí. Este capítulo se me pasó de largo, lo admito, espero que pueda compensar un poco todo el tiempo de la demora, pero en realidad el motivo de que fuera así era por lo que quería plasmar. Teniendo siempre momentos fuertes por igual y que no existan esos capítulos de relleno que no me gustan.**

 **¡En fin! ¡No me he ido, ni me iré! Por lo menos no hasta que termine lo comenzado ;)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, por sus lindos comentarios, por su tiempo y por el hecho de elegir mis obras para alimentar su gusto por el spidepool. ¡Siempre estaré agradecida con ustedes! ¡Y muchas gracias por su paciencia!**

 **Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Título: Evoluciona o Muere**_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Peter se encontraba en su peor momento y aún así lo dio todo en la batalla a sabiendas de cuál sería el resultado. Morlun había regresado de entre los muertos con un objetivo claro, darle fin a Spiderman. No sin antes haberlo humillado y usado para su morbo._

 _ **Alerta:**_ _Este fanfic es claramente "ficción" en todo su aspecto, usando como referente (No necesariamente al pie de la letra) la saga de Spiderman "The Other: Evolve or Die" Manejándolo dentro de un contexto SLASH / YAOI (relación hombre x hombre) a modo de crossover con Deadpool._

 _ **Nota:**_ _No es necesario haber leído el cómic para entender el fic._

 _ **Advertencia**_ _: Este fic contendrá escenas explícitas a medida que se vaya avanzando. Contiene humillación. Contiene abusos psicológicos. Abusos físicos y sexuales._

 _ **Importante:**_ _Como sabrán, se están presentando algunas piezas clásicas para ambientar la historia durante ciertas escenas. Asimismo cuando estas paran o continúan se da el aviso en el mismo fic. La que fue seleccionada en esta oportunidad es:_

 _"Nisi Dominus RV 608 (Cum Dederit) – Antonio Vivaldi" Interpretado por Sandrine Piau _

_**Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IV**_

Estaba completamente oscuro, no podía diferenciar absolutamente nada. Todo era negro. Era como si nada existiera, como si no supiera si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Tampoco podía escuchar o diferenciar algún sonido, simplemente todo era silencio. No podía gritar, no podía moverme. Era como estar muerto…

Parecía ser una pesadilla en conjunto con la muy conocida parálisis del sueño pero dentro de la misma, porque si se trataba de una, estaba de más aclarar que no podía despertarme. Estaba aterrado. Nunca antes me había pasado algo así.

Sentí un fuerte escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y con ello no tuve que seguir esperando a que algo sucediera. Sin hacerse esperar más, se manifestó.

En la total oscuridad se abrieron dos enormes ojos rojos que abarcaron todo el panorama y que tampoco tardé en reconocer. Me llené de desconcierto porque no lo podía creer. El ser al que le pertenecían estaba muerto. Yo mismo me había encargado de mandarlo al mundo de los muertos tras haber sido subestimado en mi primer encuentro.

—Morlun.

No sabía si había pronunciado su nombre o si lo había pensado, pues no escuchaba nada salir de mi garganta. Era como si todo el sonido existente hubiera sido suprimido. No obstante, pasados unos segundos la carcajada de ese hombre llenó el espacio que parecía infinito. Se estaba riendo de mí sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

—Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí.

Su risa se detuvo para decirme esas palabras. Me sentía helado, ya que a cada lado que decidiera voltearme, ahí estaba, como si todo el ambiente fuera él.

Morlun había regresado.

Me desperté en el acto sentándome casi como acto reflejo en la cama. Se notaba que había estado intentando moverme mientras dormía pues las sábanas estaban revueltas y mis almohadas en el suelo. Estaba sudoroso...

—¿Todo bien, Pet?

Me giré rápidamente hacia la puerta de mi habitación y ahí estaba Wade con sus típicos shorts de dormir y sin nada más que lo cubriera. La luz de la luna marcaba perfectamente su rostro con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

—Sí, lo siento... Solo tuve una pesadilla...

—De que tuviste una pesadilla me consta, estoy aquí por tus gritos.

Me quedé perplejo ¿Había estado gritando mientras dormía? Eso era nuevo, totalmente nuevo...

—¿Dije algo en especial? —pregunté mientras me ponía de pie y me quitaba la parte superior de mi pijama.

—¿Sucede algo, baby boy? —Wade se había cruzado de brazos y recostado en el marco de la puerta sin quitarme la vista de encima, siguiéndome con la mirada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en silencio, así me estuviera desnudando delante de él. Creía saber qué cosa había mencionado dormido, o mejor dicho, qué nombre habría estado repitiendo una y otra vez.

Suspiré un poco fastidiado y fui únicamente en ropa interior hasta el armario donde había dejado mi traje de Spiderman. Necesitaba salir un momento, me sentía inquieto.

—Dije _Morlun_ , ¿Cierto? —pregunté mientras me colocaba el atuendo ignorando su ceño fruncido sobre mi espalda.

—Así es baby boy —dijo—. Y por la forma en la que lo decías, no parecía que estuvieras teniendo un encuentro erótico.

—Estás en lo correcto —finalicé para enseguida caminar hasta la silla que tenía justo al lado del mercenario, donde había dejado mi máscara—. Daré una vuelta.

La mano de Wade apareció sobre la mía haciendo presión hacia abajo para que no pudiera levantarla.

—Son las tres de la mañana, Pet —comentó mirándome a los ojos. Se le veía preocupado y fastidiado. Sabía qué era lo que le incomodaba—. Iré contigo.

Lo aparté con algo de brusquedad y jalé mi máscara.

—De ninguna manera —sentencié mientras me la acomodaba—. Iré solo, no necesito que andes siguiéndome. Sé cuidarme solo.

—No lo creo.

—¡Mierda Wade! ¡No eres mi maldita niñera!

Silencio.

Incomodidad.

Quería disculparme por haber reaccionado así, me estaba ofuscando demasiado... No tenía que tratarlo de esta manera. Me mordí con fuerza la parte interna de mi mejilla y apreté los puños.

—Déjame solo, ¿Quieres?

El mayor se acomodó nuevamente y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—Si estuvieras a tu cien por ciento, probablemente lo haría —dijo con total seriedad—. ¿Sabes Pet? Si quieres ocultarle algo a alguien, te aconsejo que lo hagas con otra persona. Soy un mercenario ¿Recuerdas?

Solté aire con claro fastidio. Estaba demasiado irritable y Wade no estaba haciendo nada para ayudarme con ello.

—Oh, ya veo ¿Me has estado investigando entonces? —comenté con sarcasmo.

Wade sonrió de lado dándome a entender que su respuesta era afirmativa.

—Como sea, estás totalmente errado en lo que creas saber de mí, no sabes nada —espeté sintiendo como ya no iba a poder controlarme sin saber qué estaba diciendo realmente. Estaba llenándome de ira—. Solo apártate y no interfieras en mis asuntos —alcé la voz fulminándolo con la mirada por debajo de mi máscara—. No somos una pareja.

Bien, lo había dicho. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y la había jodido en grande.

Otro silencio incómodo.

Estaba amargado y a la vez me sentía todo un idiota. Me di la vuelta y salí patéticamente por la ventana de la habitación... Como todo un cobarde...

Usé mi telaraña para balancearme de los extremos de los edificios. La calle donde vivía con Wade estaba literalmente vacía a tal punto de parecer un pueblo fantasma. Me sorprendía no ver aunque sea unas cuantas personas regresando de algún lugar o lo que fuera. Todo estaba libre.

A la vez que me impulsaba para balancearme, no podía evitar sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago. Una sensación llena de culpa, remordimiento, ira y odio. Me odiaba a mí mismo por estar en esta situación y por desquitarme con Wade cuando ya me había dejado más que en claro que su persistencia conmigo era por razones mayores a sexo casual.

Me solté con cólera de mis telarañas y me dejé caer con fuerza en el suelo. Si es que quería golpear a alguien era a mí mismo por idiota... Yo sabía que no éramos nada, él lo sabía mejor que nadie... No tenía que haber sido tan rudo.

—Maldita sea... —murmuré apretando los dientes. Sin pensarlo golpeé con mi puño derecho la pared principal de un edificio antiguo. Ese impacto me había dolido más de lo normal... Y la razón era muy obvia.

No estaba muy lejos de mi punto de partida, pero había llegado hasta un callejón al no haber tenido un rumbo en especial. El lugar lucía peligroso, pero no había nadie. Todos parecían realmente estar durmiendo al ser aún las tres de la madrugada.

No obstante, a la entrada del ya mencionado callejón, me pareció ver a alguien. Parecía ser un adulto de negro, pero de inmediato se escabulló como si no quisiera ser visto por mí. Esa actitud me pareció sospechosa y sin dudarlo comencé a seguirlo haciendo caso omiso a mis problemas internos.

—¡Oye tú! ¡Si sigues corriendo así tendré que atraparte con mi telaraña! ¡Es viscosa! ¡Demorarás horas tratando de quitarla de tu ropa! —grité mientras lo seguía desde lo alto, columpiándome como si nada.

El hombre no hizo caso. Seguramente era un drogadicto o de los que vendían dicha droga y estaba esperando a su cliente. No me cabía nada más en la cabeza para que estuviera solo a esta hora, en un callejón por un barrio un poco peligroso y que comenzara a huir al verme.

No me quedó más remedio que enredarlo y hacerlo caer abruptamente contra el suelo.

—Lo siento buen amigo, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar —suspiré acercándome al hombre tratando de seguir siendo amable pese a todas las emociones negativas que me estaban atormentando.

Me agaché y lo giré al ver que no se movía ni intentaba luchar por zafarse.

Me quedé petrificado al ver su rostro.

—He esperado tanto por este momento, Peter.

—¡Tú! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Estabas muerto! —me levanté sobresaltado casi como instinto.

Morlun había muerto, yo lo había destruido... Esto era imposible.

—Vamos, arañita ¿Por qué no te alegras? He venido por ti —dijo con una enorme sonrisa sin mover alguna extremidad—. He venido a vengarme.

Una inmensa rabia fuera del desconcierto se apoderó de mí. No estaba dentro de mis cabales, acababa de verlo en mis sueños, no había sido una pesadilla... Era la realidad, se había manifestado en mi cabeza y ahora estaba aquí. Tenía que acabar con él antes de que se deshiciera de mí y así poder hacer daño a más inocentes.

Morlun tenía que morir.

Lo sostuve por la parte del cuello de su camisa y le di un fuerte golpe en la mejilla haciendo que torciera la quijada. Comenzó a reírse desquiciado ante ello. Sin dudarlo le propiné un golpe más, pero parecía que no hacían efecto en él. Sus risas no cesaban... Ahí fue cuando la ira me consumió por completo y terminé encima suyo llenándole el rostro de fuertes puñetazos.

Lo estaba desfigurando. La sangre salía a borbotones y de mis manos no dejaba de chorrear ese líquido espeso. Su cara era cualquier mierda menos la de un humano... Lo estaba matando con mis propios puños...

—Si lo sigues golpeando así, lo vas a matar, puedo dispararle en la cabeza si eso te hará sentir mejor.

Me quedé en seco. La voz de Wade atrás mío me había tomado por sorpresa. Me volteé y ahí estaba él con su traje de mercenario.

Volví a dirigir mi mirada al hombre que yacía debajo de mí y no podía creer lo que había hecho. No era Morlun, era un simple hombre, un vagabundo... Le había desfigurado el rostro...

—Mierda, mierda... Mierda...

La sirena de las patrullas policiales acercándose hizo acto de presencia. Al parecer algún vecino había escuchado la masacre que había realizado ahí y aterrado había hecho la llamada...

—Sal de aquí baby boy, antes de que te metas en problemas.

Más problemas…

Dudé en hacerle caso, pero las sirenas se hacían mucho más fuertes.

—Yo me haré cargo —me sentí culpable al escucharle decir aquello, pero no me quedó de otra.

Nuevamente salí de la escena como todo un patético cobarde... Esta vez obedeciéndole... No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer...

Al menos el hombre no estaba muerto.

Solo... Desfigurado...

La pieza que inundaba cada ángulo de la habitación ya no era la misma que la de hacía un rato… Esta era diferente… Me había hecho volver en sí…

— _Nisi Dominus, Cum Dederit_ para ser más específicos —anunció como si realmente me importase—. Maravillosa melodía compuesta por Antonio Vivaldi e interpretada por una excelentísima _soprano_ a la que me negaría a tocar… Es totalmente perfecta para esta ocasión ¿No lo crees, Peter?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza enterrando mi rostro en la almohada ignorándolo por completo. No quería ver ni escuchar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería ver lo que me estaban haciendo. No quería ver la sonrisa de Morlun ni a la criatura.

Seguía con los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, teniendo las muñecas encadenadas. Me dolían... Pero nada se comparaba a ese dolor desgarrador en la parte baja de mi columna.

Había introducido su miembro directo en mi recto sin preparación alguna, sin tacto, usando únicamente sus propios fluidos corporales para abrirse camino ahí y sin la aplicación de algún lubricante. Lo sentía duro y áspero, estaba empleando toda su fuerza para embestirme pese a ser una zona poco húmeda. Me dolía demasiado…

Jalé con los dientes la tela de la almohada ahogando un gruñido exasperado. Traté de no tensarme, pero era imposible, sabía que si oponía resistencia ahí abajo todo sería peor… Pero tenía que ser realista, no podía relajarme. No podía poner de mi parte…

Moví mis muñecas sin importar cuánto me estuviera lastimando con ello y a su vez trataba de hacerme a un lado inútilmente con las piernas; así me viera obligado a recibir sus embestidas con mayor violencia. Todo estaba en mi contra. La penetración me estaba destrozando la piel interna, podía sentir esa parte arder... No había manera de amortiguar todo ese daño…

No paraba.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando, Peter?

Mi cuerpo estaba hirviendo, no de placer, de dolor. Había comenzado a sentir con mayor fluidez el miembro de la criatura en mi cavidad, y eso no podía significar otra cosa... Estaba sangrando. No había podido evitar que esto sucediera…

Tenía que ser una pesadilla más...

—Oh, Peter... Que delicado resultaste ser —dijo para enseguida comenzar a reírse como todo un maníaco. Acto seguido sentí su peso a mi lado. Se había levantado de su asiento para acomodarse sobre la cama a la altura de mi cabeza...—. Seguro lo estás intuyendo, pero también quería darte la noticia —dijo burlón—. Estás sangrando, arañita.

Ya lo sabía…

La pieza que Morlun había puesto de Vivaldi continuaba repitiéndose una y otra vez. Aún así mi cerebro procesaba únicamente el sonido de la cama ante el movimiento forzado, los gruñidos de este ser de carne rojiza y con mucho asco el golpeteo de su pelvis y testículos contra mi cuerpo al entrar por completo y salir una y otra vez.

No iba a negar que quería llorar de impotencia, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a Morlun. Cada estocada era un golpe profundo, ardía y me provocaba náuseas. Mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso ante la presión… Mi ritmo cardíaco acelerado y mis ganas de seguir aguantando esta tortura, desvaneciéndose.

Mierda… Me estaba derrumbando…

Volví a ahogar otro grito desgarrador al sentir como comenzaba a intensificar su ritmo, haciéndolo cada vez más rápido y fuerte. De verdad estaba por partirme, lo sentía, sentía mi entrada hecha un desastre. Resbalosa y viscosa.

No iba a ver.

Mordí con más fuerza la almohada y Morlun no tardó en arrebatármela. La apartó como un trapo sucio.

Tenía gotas de sudor surcando mi frente y cuello. Los ojos ligeramente vidriosos por contener las lágrimas y estaba seguro que tenía los labios hinchados por la presión que ejercía contra la almohada. Morlun pudo verlo todo de primer plano. Su rostro arriba del mío…

—No lo haces mal, Peter —dijo ignorando la sangre de mi frente; mientras me cogía por la cabeza con ambas manos para que lo mirara directo a los ojos—. Solo eres un pequeño desastre, deberías verte, estás bañado en sudor… Hasta pareciera que te estuvieran forzando… —finalizó con descaro seguido de su típica carcajada.

Lo quería matar…

No obstante, sin previo aviso antes de que pudiera refutar inútilmente, pasó una de sus manos por mi frente retirando los bloques de cabello húmedo hacia atrás. Despejando mi rostro por completo de sudor y sangre.

—Vamos arañita ¿Por qué no gimes un poco? Esa almohada no me ha permitido escuchar tu placer hasta ahora… Y si no te oigo, me temo que esto durará todo lo que tu cuerpo aguante, claro, si luego no te importa ser el protagonista de un acto necrófilo…

¿Qué?

Vamos…

Morlun tenía que estar muy mal de la cabeza para decir eso… Mierda…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza ignorando el dolor en el cráneo que eso me ocasionaba. Iba a vomitar, lo sentía…

—Estás enfermo… —murmuré fulminándolo con la mirada, ya importándome nada las consecuencias que traería hacerlo y el no finalizar con la palabra _amo_. Las embestidas que recibía ya eran lo suficientemente malas como para que hubiera algo peor.

Morlun rio con fuerza y rápidamente agachó su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del mío.

—Claro que no Peter —susurró—. El único enfermo dentro de esta habitación, eres tú arañita.

Mordí con fuerza mi lengua aguantando las ganas de escupirle en la cara.

—Ahora ¿Por qué no gimes un poco? Tal vez así logres que termine más rápido contigo…

Dicho aquello, sin deshacer su sonrisa juntó la punta de su nariz a la mía, como si quisiera que sus labios chocaran con los míos, sin importarle que una abominación estuviera encima de mí follándome. Sin dudarlo hice a un lado mi rostro para enseguida jalar de las cadenas a sabiendas que iba a ser inútil, pero al menos así podría apartarlo de mí espacio…

Grave error.

Con extrema fuerza me agarró de la quijada, como si quisiera fracturarla. Apreté los ojos aguantando el dolor.

—Vas a gemir.

Sin más, me forzó a abrir la boca y sin prudencia introdujo dos de sus dedos en ella, empujando mi lengua hacia abajo y con intensiones de llevarlos hasta el fondo…

Me dieron arcadas.

Estaba totalmente sobresaltado… Iba a vomitarle en la cara… Quería escupirlos casi instintivamente, era una sensación asquerosa. La intromisión en mi recto, el desgarre interno, las embestidas… Ahora esto…

Iba a hacer que me ahogara…

Traté de quitarlo de mí encima, pero con la criatura ahí… Era imposible. No podía mover mis piernas, no podía desprenderme de él y no tenía ninguna manera de enfrentarme al descaro de Morlun… Esto era humillante…

Cruzó por mi mente morderlo y con mucha suerte arrancarle aunque sea uno de sus dedos, pero rápidamente posibles ideas de consecuencias peores a la muerte y a este momento; me bombardearon…

No me quedó de otra…

Gemí…

Morlun se apartó con una sonrisa triunfante.

Cada embestida, era un gemido. Gemidos destrozados realmente… Me dolía tanto ahí abajo… Me dolía tanto la cabeza… Me dolía todo… Mi cuerpo no lo estaba soportando y todos esos gemidos que había estado aguantando los terminé dejando salir… Tal vez así, como había dicho Morlun, terminaría más rápido conmigo.

—Qué obediente… —susurró mientras me acariciaba la frente y jalaba mi cabello empapado hacia atrás. Eso no lo detuvo, todo lo contrario, hizo que el ser en medio de mis piernas me golpeara con mucha más fuerza, clavando sus garras en mi espalda y deslizándolas hasta el final de mis glúteos.

Ese gemido en especial se convirtió en gruñido ante el dolor que eso me había ocasionado. Me estaba desgarrando la piel interna como la externa…

Apreté los ojos con fuerza sin cesar los gemidos, aplastando mi rostro con mis brazos queriendo que todo esto acabara…

Qué iluso era al creer que obedeciéndole cumpliría lo que me decía.

—¿Sabes Peter?—dijo de un momento a otro, sin detener sus caricias—. Escucharte así, me resulta excitante ¿Curioso, no lo crees?

Hice de cuenta que no había oído esa última oración… Eso era lo menos que quería saber en estos momentos… Solo quería que acabara… Solo quería pelear como hombres de verdad… No estar así.

—En fin… Ya fue suficiente —sentenció en seco haciendo que el ser se detuviera en el acto—. Termina—dicho aquello apreté los dientes con fuerza hincando mi mentón hacia arriba y curvando mi espalda como acto reflejo, pues el último golpe que me había propinado en el recto había sido con mucha más intensidad a comparación del resto…

Todo se había quedado inmóvil, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba con su enorme cabellera sin quitar esa sonrisa que ya aborrecía… Su mirada era diferente, como si me contemplara…

La criatura abandonó mi cuerpo y se hundió en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Desapareció dejándome únicamente con mi captor.

Tragué saliva duro… Tenía miedo…

—Menudo desastre… —murmuró poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la ropa. Me limité a seguirlo con la mirada sintiendo como me temblaban las rodillas. Al fin había podido quedar completamente tendido sobre la cama y al estar cien por ciento desnudo después de todo lo anterior, los nervios involuntarios habían comenzando a atacarme.

Moví un poco las piernas tratando de calmar ese temblor en mi cuerpo y ahí noté lo excesivamente viscoso que estaba entre los muslos… No quería ver y de hecho no iba a poder hacerlo hasta que me levantara. Volví a pasar saliva continuando mi misión de calmarme…

—Tienes una hora, Peter —dijo mientras que se agachaba nuevamente hacia mí, pero en esta oportunidad para abrir la cerradura de las cadenas sin ningún problema. No podía creer esa sensación de volver a sentir libres mis muñecas…—. Tienes exactamente sesenta minutos para limpiarte y colocarte el traje que dejé para ti —señaló como si nada hacia la parte donde estaba el enorme espejo. De hecho no podía distinguirlo ya que las únicas luces provenían de las velas del candelabro que yacía al extremo izquierdo de la cama—. Considérame piadoso de otorgarte tanto tiempo, de todas formas, creo que así lo necesitarás —dicho aquello me dio la espalda para enseguida perderse en la oscuridad en dirección hacia la puerta por la cual habíamos entrado—. Vendré por ti… No intentes escapar, arañita.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe una vez que hubiera salido me hizo sobresaltar… Estaba nervioso… No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de haber tenido a esa criatura encima y de verla desvanecerse en la oscuridad… Tranquilamente podría seguir ahí camuflada entre el color negro… Tal vez Morlun me había dejado encerrado con esa cosa…

No sabía si estaba solo del todo, pero me había dejado en compañía de esa melodía que había estado presente durante toda esta masacre…

Me senté duras penas en la cama, ayudándome con los codos. Apreté los dientes con fuerza al sentir una fuerte punzada en el recto… No había sido una pesadilla… Con cautela terminé sentándome un poco de costado para no hacer presión en esa zona, pero mucho antes de poder cerciorarme de las mil contusiones que tendría… Me percaté de algo que me estremeció por completo…

—Mierda…—susurré sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta. Mi paranoia fue opacada por la angustia que me invadió al ver la cama. Las sábanas ya no eran blancas… Comprendía por qué Morlun había dicho _menudo desastre_ … Gran parte de la cama estaba manchada de sangre… Definitivamente no tenía una hemorragia interna, y toda esta sangre debía tratarse por los movimientos bruscos que había realizado… No tenía otra explicación, además que parte de ella provenía de mi espalda ante sus garras…

Tomé aire y lo retuve con fuerza en mi pecho por un momento. Me moví lentamente y separé mis piernas…

Mis muslos, sobre todo la parte de mi entrepierna estaban bañados en sangre y en otra sustancia que no tardé en deducir de qué se trataba. Aparté la mirada con asco.

Era un asco… Esto era nauseabundo… Bloques de sangre mezclados con esperma…

Contuve las arcadas…

Había estado a punto de dejarme caer sobre la cama, pero traté de ser fuerte… Tenía solo una hora para limpiarme…

Me levanté de la cama sintiendo mis rodillas temblar el doble y como mi recto se tensaba provocándome punzadas más dolorosas…

Caminé como pude, separando ligeramente las piernas hasta donde Morlun me había señalado y efectivamente ahí había un traje y un par de botas… No podía distinguir el color de este exactamente debido a la oscuridad, pero parecía ser negro… No sabía la verdad, ni me importaba. Volví a caminar casi cojeando hasta la cama y ahí me percaté que cerca a la zona donde la criatura se había desvanecido había una puerta. Dudé en acercarme… Tenía miedo de que siguiera ahí y todo este rato hubiera estado observándome esperando el momento adecuado para aparecerse…

Tomé aire con fuerza y decidí ir hasta ahí. Ya no tenía nada más que perder… Caminé sigiloso sin soltar el traje y las botas, sintiendo como un líquido que no podía identificar en esos momentos comenzaba a resbalar desde mi recto, parte de mis glúteos hasta mis rodillas…

Era incómodo… Era doloroso…

Me acerqué a la puerta y ahí di conque no había absolutamente nada en esa esquina. La criatura oficialmente había desaparecido… Por un lado sentí paz, pero luego el temor se apoderó de mí al colocar mi mano derecha en la manija… Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado imprudente…

—Ya nada importa de todos modos… —me dije.

Acto seguido empujé la puerta y las luces se encendieron. Era una enorme sala de baño totalmente blanca pero rústica… Había bordes dorados por todos lados, pero lo que más importaba era que no había nadie ahí…

Me sentí un poco estúpido al estar tan paranoico a tal punto de querer reírme de mí mismo, pero tenía que ser sincero… Ese nudo en mi garganta no me lo permitía. No iba a llorar. Iba a limpiarme toda esta mierda de encima.

Caminé aún de manera patética hasta la bañera y dejé las prendas aún lado. Ahí pude ver que se trataba de un traje azul con una camisa blanca, de hecho se parecía al suyo pero con un color diferente y más pequeño como para mi contextura… Daba igual… Cualquier cosa era mejor a seguir desnudo.

Me introduje con dificultad en la bañera y con cautela flexioné las rodillas hasta quedar en cuclillas, siempre agarrándome del borde esta para perder el equilibrio.

Volví a tomar aire con fuerza y apreté los labios al sentir ese dolor desgarrador en mi recto.

—Mierda… Como duele… —maldije haciendo fuerza con mis manos al sostenerme de la loza como acto reflejo.

Estaba cubierto de sangre y fluidos…

Quería morirme ante esta imagen tan patética de mí…

Giré la perilla del agua y dejé que esta me mojara los pies. Estaba helada…

Las punzadas y ese dolor palpitante se incrementaron al igual que en mi frente. Tomé aire y lo retuve en mi pecho nuevamente aguantando la respiración. Tenía que expulsar toda esa mierda de ahí… Parte del semen había resbalado por mis glúteos, pero la mayor parte seguía ahí adentro en mi recto desgarrado.

Suavemente comencé a forzar su salida, sintiendo ese dolor cada vez más latente…

Mierda…

Me detuve ante el dolor que yo mismo me estaba ocasionando. Acto seguido estiré una de mis manos hasta el agua que caía en grandes cantidades para limpiarme los muslos… Poco a poco me quitaría toda esta sangre…

El agua de la bañera no tardó en teñirse de rojo, y por más raro que llegase a sonar eso me dio un poco de paz… Sabía que esa sangre era mía, pero me hacía sentir curiosamente bien saber que ya no estaba tan sucio…

Ya estaba mal de cabeza…

Me junté un poco más al chorro de agua y separé mis piernas, dejando que todo cayera directo en mis genitales. La piel se me erizó por completo al estar helada, pero debía admitir que eso me estaba ayudando a adormecer el dolor en mi entrada…

Cerré los ojos esperando que el impacto del agua me limpiara en esa zona evitando así que yo lo hiciera… En otras oportunidades estaba seguro que la fuerza del chorro en mi miembro me hubiera ocasionado una erección, pero en estos momentos era imposible…

Durante toda esa escena de sexo forzado, no había conseguido excitarme en ningún momento. No había tenido ninguna erección, no había sentido un poco de placer… Y así Morlun se hubiera atrevido a tocarme, estaba más que seguro no habría conseguido nada…

Una sonrisa algo melancólica se apoderó de mí…

Si Morlun me hubiera obligado a tener dicha erección, de seguro ahora si estaría muerto… Tal vez… Muy en el fondo, agradecía que eso no haya pasado… Hubiera sido humillante, tan humillante como el que haya presenciado como una criatura me follaba a su antojo bajo sus órdenes…

—Bien… —susurré para mí mientras que me daba la vuelta. Terminaría de limpiarme antes de cumplir los sesenta minutos y tener algún castigo.

Me puse de rodillas inclinándome hacia adelante dejando que el chorro de agua cayera directo entre mis glúteos. Este acto sí que me había hecho doler, pero lo aguanté… Era tolerable. Sin más, me armé de valor y estiré un poco mi entrada con mis dedos para forzar la expulsión de la esperma.

Me mordí la lengua para evitar soltar algún grito. Si es que estaba saliendo, no tenía la menor idea… Pero dolía.

Me exasperé.

Volví a colocarme en cuclillas viendo ahora como el líquido rojo de la bañera se hacía cada vez más rosado, dándome a entender que por lo menos ya no estaba bañado en sangre.

Aguanté la respiración e hice presión en mi parte inferior, haciendo caso omiso a las fuertes punzadas en mi recto. Me incliné un poco hacia delante y por fin pude ver pequeños bloques de semen teñidos ligeramente en rojo salir por ahí…

Era doloroso… Pero ya estaba saliendo.

Terminé de limpiarme con ayuda del agua y luego de ello, aún agachado aproveche en limpiarme el rostro y el cuerpo… Sintiendo sobre todo un ardor asqueroso en la espalda… Producto de las garras de la criatura…

Mentiría si dijera que me sentía limpio, pero al menos así lo aparentaba.

Recorrí con la vista la sala de baño y di con una toalla cerca a la bañera, la tomé y me sequé como pude. Sin querer la dejé ligeramente sucia con la sangre de mi espalda, pero era mínimo… De hecho no me importaba…

Me coloqué el traje a duras penas, teniendo aún problemas para separar las piernas, pero al menos las rodillas ya no estaban temblorosas…

Caminé lento hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo dentro de la misma sala de baño, y me quedé observándome… Tenía las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas, tenía una herida asquerosa en la frente, mi mandíbula presentaba uno que otro golpe, aún traía puesto ese maldito collar… Y me veía ridículo con este traje… No había visto mi cuerpo desnudo al cien por ciento, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. De todas formas estando cubierto por esto me vería mejor… Mi piel estaba en la misma mierda…

Salí del baño y volví a entrar a la habitación. Esta seguía en penumbras teniendo únicamente el candelabro de la cama alumbrando dicho espacio. Me acerqué hasta las sábanas y no pude evitar apartar mi mirada con asco…

Esa cama parecía de carnicería… No podía creer cuánta sangre había perdido ahí. Estaba seguro que no era mucha, pero el hecho de verla esparcida por toda la parte donde había estado encadenado… Me provocaba ganas de vomitar…

Me senté al pie de la cama ignorando por completo esa escena tan desagradable y cabizbajo fijé mi mirada en la alfombra.

En todo este tiempo no había podido pensar en Wade… Tampoco había querido hacerlo, lo que menos deseaba era relacionarlo con estos hechos y agarrarle un odio sin fundamentos… No me lo perdonaría… No después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar…

De un momento a otro, la melodía que me había estado acompañando se detuvo abruptamente y la puerta principal se abrió. Las pisadas de Morlun se hicieron notar hasta que apareció por completo delante de mí.

—Por aquí… —dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y me ofrecía su mano para ponerme de pie. Dudé en obedecerle, pero al cabo de unos segundos opté por hacerle caso. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie como si fuera una dama, pero en el acto me solté de él.

Morlun me sonrió de manera triunfante y me volvió a hacer ese ademán para que caminara delante de él… No sabía a dónde me llevaría en esta oportunidad… Tampoco quería averiguarlo…

—¿Cómo estás, Peter? Noto que tienes dificultad para caminar correctamente —dijo fingiendo preocupación.

—No es nada —susurré pasando saliva con fuerza—. _Amo_ …

—En dado caso, me alegra saber que no tendrás problemas para lo que te tengo planeado —comentó con simpleza—. Nada de seres del inframundo, ni seres mitológicos… En esta oportunidad, solo seremos tú y yo.

Casi me quedo en seco al escuchar esto último, pero traté de no ahondar en ello. No podía ser lo que tenía en mente… Era imposible…

Caminamos en silencio por el resto de los pasillos, los cuales a las justas estaban alumbrados. Morlun me dirigía por donde ir pese a seguir atrás mío.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? —pregunté tratando de no sonar asustado, adolorido o lo que fuera. — _Amo_.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, de hecho recién me estaba preguntando esto que era tan importante, ya que había comenzado a parecerme toda una eternidad.

—No más de un día, relativamente llevamos horas en mi mansión—respondió—. ¿Tienes prisa, arañita? —se mofó soltando una carcajada.

No dije nada. Preferí guardar silencio mientras que seguía caminando tratando de verme lo más normal posible…

Los pasillos parecían no tener fin, parecía un laberinto…

Tomé aire con fuerza y traté de desviar mis pensamientos. Ahí fue cuando en mi cabeza apareció el rostro de Wade recriminándome por haber respondido a esa solicitud pese a que me había dicho que no lo hiciera y las consecuencias que traería…

Si tan solo no hubiera revisado su celular… Si tan solo no me hubiera metido en sus asuntos… Si tan solo hubiera dejado de ser Peter Parker en ese momento… Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso y haber cancelado esa misión… Mierda…

Me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior tratando de ahogar ese nudo en mi garganta… Pero el simple hecho de recordar que había sido yo quien lo había enviado de misión para que me dejara solo… Me hacía sentir todo un idiota.

De no haber hecho nada de eso… Él estaría conmigo y nada de esto hubiera pasado…

Era un imbécil.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Hola a todos! Actualizando este "corto" capítulo en menos tiempo que la última vez (estoy mejorando :D). Y bueno, la verdad que de corto no tiene nada de hecho este ha sido el soberano PAPÁ capítulo. Sí, demasiado largo, pero espero que lo entiendan ya que no solo es el nudo de la historia sino también parte de como se llegó a esta situación. Además que todo es… muy explicito.**

 **Estoy segura que para muchos pudo haber resultado bastante fuerte debido al realismo empleado y a la temática, pero así es como va la historia :( No me odien.**

 **Ahora sí, como siempre les digo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo pese a haber sido muy robusto y aprovecho en darle las gracias a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, de dejarme sus comentarios y agradecer el que la añadan a sus favoritos (y a mí también). ¡Me hacen inmensamente feliz!**

 **¡Gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Título: Evoluciona o Muere**_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Peter se encontraba en su peor momento y aún así lo dio todo en la batalla a sabiendas de cuál sería el resultado. Morlun había regresado de entre los muertos con un objetivo claro, darle fin a Spiderman. No sin antes haberlo humillado y usado para su morbo._

 _ **Alerta:**_ _Este fanfic es claramente "ficción" en todo su aspecto, usando como referente (No necesariamente al pie de la letra) la saga de Spiderman "The Other: Evolve or Die" Manejándolo dentro de un contexto SLASH / YAOI (relación hombre x hombre) a modo de crossover con Deadpool._

 _ **Nota:**_ _No es necesario haber leído el cómic para entender el fic._

 _ **Advertencia**_ _: Este fic contendrá escenas explícitas a medida que se vaya avanzando. Contiene humillación. Contiene abusos psicológicos. Abusos físicos y sexuales._

 _ **Importante:**_ _Como sabrán, se están presentando algunas piezas clásicas para ambientar la historia durante ciertas escenas. Asimismo cuando estas paran o continúan se da el aviso en el mismo fic. La que fue seleccionada en esta oportunidad es:_

 _1) "Masquerade Waltz – Aram Khachaturian"_

 _2) "_ _Stabat Mater - VII. Eja Mater, fons amoris – Antonio Vivaldi" Interpretado por Sara Mingardo_

 _ **Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo V**_

Me sentía cansado. Tenía un fuerte dolor en la espalda, pero nada insoportable... Acababa de culminar unos trabajos de la universidad que tenía pendientes y por más exagerado que llegara a sonar, hasta un acto tan simple como ese, me terminaba agotando... No obstante, lo peor de ello no era el exceso de sueño que me invadía, sino que desgraciadamente Wade notaba en silencio cada muestra de debilidad que mi cuerpo se esmeraba en exponer... Podía intuirlo. Tal vez me costaba mentir como solía decirme, pero él no podía ocultar del todo la preocupación que sentía por mí... Pero aún así, no decía nada al respecto. Simplemente había optado por subir su nivel de atención... Asimismo, el detalle principal que me había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que había encontrado las respuestas sobre mi condición actual, que definitivamente no eran las que él quería escuchar, eran sus expresiones. Wade podía ser bastante jodido si se lo proponía, podía ser el mejor actor sin haber estudiado para ello si es que él así lo quería; por lo que me había llegado a sorprender que no pudiera ocultar esa mirada de preocupación o por lo menos hacerme creer que todo estaba en orden si es que no iba a mencionarlo.

Tenía que admitir que al inicio, si es que ya lo sabía, no lo había llegado a notar... O tal vez, también había influido el haberme hecho creer a mi mismo que él jamás se enteraría... Eran muchos los factores que recaían en este asunto. Pero lo que sí estaba claro, era que a medida que mi cuerpo mostraba más mi desgaste, más se le dificultaba aparentar que no pasaba nada.

Esto me hacía sentir peor.

Suspiré y clavé mi mirada en el techo de mi habitación.

Wade quería que se lo dijera, quería que le contara todo lo que me estaba sucediendo así como él me había hecho conocedor de sus secretos y problemas que había venido arrastrando desde hacía muchos años atrás por malas decisiones... Por eso y muchas otras razones, odiaba tener que realizar sus labores de mercenario conmigo, como eso de la investigación meticulosa antes de llevar a cabo alguna masacre. Esto último no me lo había dicho abiertamente, pero tampoco era idiota y podía darme cuenta de ello...

Aún así, prefería pensar que mi secreto de muerte seguía siendo únicamente mío. Podía sonar a que no quería ver la realidad, pero por más estúpido que fuera, de esa manera podía lidiar con esto. Siempre había cargado con todos mis problemas y malestares solo... No quería involucrar a nadie y menos a Wade.

Si lo sabía, agradecía que no dijera nada al respecto. Me bastaba con ese excedente de preocupación, que le resultaba prácticamente imposible de manejar al ver cómo caía rendido después de algún patrullaje y que literal sufriera para hacer los trabajos universitarios… Proyectos y deberes de la universidad que no necesariamente debía cumplir si estaba en mis últimos días, ya que solo eran puntos a favor a todo mi agotamiento. Pero fuera ridículo o no, continuando con esa parte de mi vida, se me hacía mucho más fácil lidiar con todo este estrés. Así esto me generara menos deseos de levantarme.

Suspiré y alcé mis manos apuntando hacia el techo.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco al ver mis nudillos maltratados con una que otra cicatriz, que en días comunes ya habrían sanado y no habrían dejado evidencia de lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Me di asco... No podía creer que hacía dos días casi acababa con la vida de un inocente... Un pobre hombre sin hogar… Y que si no hubiera sido por Wade, probablemente sí lo hubiera hecho... Él se había encargado de arrimarlo de tal forma que la ambulancia pudiera verlo al pasar y no perdiera tiempo en encontrarlo. Además, lo había socorrido parando la hemorragia en su rostro durante los segundos que las patrullas habían tardado en llegar, para luego de ello darse a la fuga antes de que cualquiera pudiera inculparlo...

—Esto es una mierda... —suspiré para mí mismo ocultando mis manos sin quitar la vista del techo. Me sentía como un fracaso de ser humano, no solo había defraudado la confianza que tanto me había costado ganar, en este caso para ese inocente... Sino que también me había decepcionado a mí mismo...

Apreté los ojos con fuerza. Luego de ese recuerdo, lo segundo que se me vino a la mente fue la discusión previa a los hechos de esa noche. Wade solo había tratado de ayudarme y sobre todo, de cuidarme… Aún así, mi reacción no había sido la mejor, había dicho cosas desagradables y pese a ello, Wade le había restado la debida importancia con la condición que durmiera un poco… ¿Dormir? Eso por más que la había intentado, me había resultado imposible.

Después de la huída del callejón y de haber dejado al mercenario a cargo de mi desastre, lo que menos había podido hacer, era conciliar el sueño... La culpa por no haber podido controlarme con Wade como con el vagabundo, me consumía por completo… Además, que un nuevo distractor se había activado en mi mente, producto de mi sentido arácnido…

La paranoia.

La paranoia me estaba enloqueciendo por completo, a tal punto de creer que si cerraba los ojos vería de nuevo a Morlun, o que en el peor de los casos, terminaría atacando a alguien pensando que se trataba de él... Podía estar en decadencia, pero la imagen del rostro desfigurado de ese inocente había quedado grabada en mi cabeza... No quería volver a causar más estragos, y menos defraudar a todos los que confiaban en mí...

Guardé silencio y respiré hondo. Acto seguido me estiré sobre la cama sintiendo como los huesos de mi columna se desplegaban como si de un acordeón se tratase, seguido de varios sonidos tortuosos.

El día anterior había sido un martirio, el no haber descansado más mi estado físico deplorable habían conseguido que durmiera más de la cuenta causándome un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Dolor que se había incrementando al realizar las tareas de la universidad y ante todo el estrés presente… Aún así, el hecho de haberme quedado quieto sobre la cama, con la columna recta, había logrado que el dolor disminuyera… No podía creer que mi cuerpo lograra ponerse en semejante estado mucho antes de haber llegado a la tercera edad y con una especie de vampiro con sed de venganza en alguna parte de la ciudad…

Suspiré.

Podía estar en la misma mierda física y mentalmente, pero de algo estaba más que seguro. Tenía que buscar la forma de detenerlo antes de que él lograra su objetivo. Tenía que encontrarlo y devolverlo al infierno antes de que mi cuerpo no fuera capaz de recibir un simple golpe… Tenía que acabar con Morlun antes de que usara a los civiles como carnada para que fuera a él y terminara encontrando media ciudad destruida…

Conocía perfectamente las habilidades de Morlun, solo tenía que aguantar y ser fuerte. No fallar y tratar de estar en algún lugar lejos de las personas para que no pudiera alimentarse de su energía durante la batalla… Aunque él prefiriera a aquellos con algún poder totémico, es decir basado en los animales, si llegase a tener la oportunidad de drenar la vida de algún civil, no dudaría en hacerlo con tal de fortalecerse y desgastarme durante la pelea. Desgastarme hasta la muerte o hasta que se aburriera y decidiera deshacerse de mí…

No podía creer que estuviera planeando una pelea contra un ser que acababa de salir del infierno… Pero no había marcha atrás, él solo me quería a mí… Y no iba a dejar que más inocentes salieran heridos por culpa mía. Tenía que ser yo quien acabara con él…

Volví a suspirar.

No quería involucrar a Wade, no quería que él tuviera que ver en algo con esto… Morlun era mi enemigo, no suyo… No quería perjudicarlo más involucrándolo con alguien que no descansaría hasta encontrar la forma de acabar con él. O, en el peor de los casos, retenerlo bajo su fuerza para drenarle la energía por la eternidad teniendo en cuenta la principal habilidad del mercenario y su incapacidad por morir… Definitivamente llevar a Wade no estaba dentro de ninguna de mis opciones… Ya fuera por si bien y por el mío…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a estirarme. En esta oportunidad mis huesos no tronaron, y de hecho ya no dolía tanto… Si es que volvía a dormir me aseguraría de colocar una alarma cada cierto tiempo para que mi cuerpo no estuviera bajo una misma pose por más de ocho de horas… Además que hacer este tipo de desarreglos en mi horario no me beneficiaba en lo mínimo.

— ¿Estás mejor, baby boy? —la voz de Wade desde la puerta de mi habitación me sobresaltó—. Veo que aparte de despertar, terminaste tus quehaceres —comentó apoyado desde el marco de la puerta apuntando con la mirada hacia mi escritorio y apuntes de estudio—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —respondí un tanto cortante, pero de inmediato me senté sobre la cama… Tenía que calmarme, no podía seguir estallando por el simple hecho de que se preocupara por mí—. Wade…

El mercenario sonrió ligeramente y se acercó hasta mí para enseguida sentarse a mi costado. Verlo tan tranquilo me causaba mucha más culpa por todas estas injusticias que le estaba haciendo vivir. El simple hecho de que se mostrara tal cual era, sin su traje de Deadpool, solo con su ropa casual dejándome ver su rostro… Ya era suficiente motivo para que quisiera morderme la lengua hasta que el dolor fuera insoportable por todo lo que le había dicho. Es más, el que siguiera acá después de todo lo sucedido me hacía sentir realmente fatal…

Definitivamente, no lo llevaría conmigo. La pelea entre Morlun y yo sería únicamente entre los dos y de nadie más.

—Pet —dijo aún con esa media sonrisa—. ¿Sabías que tienes un carácter extremadamente explosivo?

Me quedé en silencio sin entender porqué había dicho eso, pero tenía mucha razón…

—He sobrevivido a tantas explosiones que dudo que mi baby boy, acabe conmigo tan fácilmente —dijo para enseguida echar la mitad de su cuerpo sobre mi cama con ambos brazos por debajo de su cabeza y con los pies en el suelo—. Soy indestructible, cariño, no lo olvides —me guiñó un ojo como si nada.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante ese comentario. De todas las declaraciones que Wade me había dado, esa era la menos me hubiera esperado.

—Eres un idiota.

Wade se rio.

—Iré por tacos ¿Mi baby boy desea algo? Deadpool invita.

Sonreí ligeramente y negué con la cabeza. El mayor se puso de pie de un salto y se estiró como si nada para enseguida caminar hacia la puerta.

—Pensándolo bien, quiero una pizza —me apresuré en decir antes que saliera por completo de la habitación tras haber tenido una idea. _La peor idea._

— ¿Pensaste que no iba a traerte nada?

El mercenario no tardó en abandonar la casa y no pude evitar sentir remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer… Claramente no tenía hambre por mucho que hubiera dormido después de haber estado desvelado… Lo único que quería era que estuviera afuera por un momento. Tenía que llevar a cabo mi plan… Tenía que buscar la manera de deshacerme de él para que no se entrometiera en mis asuntos, para que no tratara de evitar que fuera por Morlun… Para evitar que en cualquier circunstancia decidiera venir conmigo.

Rápidamente fui hasta su habitación.

Muchas veces me había comentando de las misiones a las cuales no podía faltar. Misiones que si se rehusaba a aceptar terminaría metido en más problemas de los que ya había conseguido… Pero fuera de ello, eran cuestiones de trabajo que tiempo atrás, si no quería hacerlas tranquilamente podía pasarse de largo… Podía quedarse tranquilo esperando a que los miembros de alguna organización intentaran matarlo por ser conocedor su preciada información y por negarse al contrato de algún homicidio. Él los esperaría con las katanas desenvainadas para degollarlos o con armas en mano para darles un certero tiro en la frente sin mucho apuro… Claro, todo eso era tiempo atrás.

Me había dejado en claro que con algunas organizaciones había preferido perder el contacto y que cuanto menos supieran de él, sería lo mejor. No quería involucrarme.

El simple hecho de tenerme a mí, muy aparte de que le hubiera pedido que no matara a las personas… Había sido razón suficiente para que esas labores bajaran en gran escala. No del todo, pero sí en su mayoría… La razón era muy simple. Antes él hacía de todo por sí mismo y gusto propio puesto que no tenía a nadie a quien pudieran tomar de rehén o para cualquier clase de torturas si es que él se negaba a cooperar. Desde que había llegado a ser su compañero y algo más que ello, no había querido arriesgarse a involucrarme en sus asuntos…

Esa última razón, era parte de la cual yo tampoco quería involucrarlo en mis problemas…

Me acerqué hasta su colchón y comencé a buscar entre sus sábanas. Su celular tenía que estar en algún lugar… Hacía algunos días le había llegado un mensaje de una de estas organizaciones… Lo estaban buscando para que se deshiciera de un hombre con grandes influencias políticas que aparentemente no estaba cumpliendo con la parte de un presunto trato después de haber conseguido un alto puesto en la sociedad. Evidentemente esta información no estaba dentro del simple mensaje, esto lo Wade lo sabía porque ya había trabajado para ellos en algunas oportunidades, y prácticamente cada vez que lo llamaban era para llevar a cabo un ajuste de cuentas de ese tipo… A simples riendas, no parecía ser gran amenaza, pero al tratarse de gente encubierta en movimientos políticos, podrían encontrarse en cualquier parte… Y aunque yo pudiera defenderme, como Peter Parker si es que se llegasen a enterar de donde vivía y con quién, Wade era muy estricto en las decisiones que tomaba que pudiera tener alguna repercusión conmigo…

—Estoy seguro que no se lo ha llevado… —susurré para mí dirigiéndome hacia unas cajas donde colocaba sus objetos personales.

Perfecto. Lo había dejado…

Tenía esperanzas de que la propuesta siguiera vigente… O que en dado caso se haga el envío definitivo de la información y que Wade no tuviera opción a faltar. Eso le tomaría dos días como en alguna oportunidad ya me había dicho, no era complicado, lo único difícil iría a ser enfrentarlos y no matarlos como se lo terminaría pidiendo…

Suspiré con el celular en mi mano derecha. Me sentía mal por sentenciar la vida de una persona… Por más contradictorio que llegara a sonar para mí en estos momentos. No quería más muertes de inocentes… Pero mis circunstancias ni la situación me permitía esperar más. Tenía que dar con el paradero de Morlun y acabar con esto antes de que él acabara con todo ser con vida.

Revisé con cautela los mensajes que tenía, de hecho nunca antes me había metido entre sus cosas… Honestamente no me gustaba tener que hacerlo…

—Bien… Aquí estás…—susurré al encontrarlo. Estaba nervioso, nunca antes había hecho algo así… Pero debía ser fuerte y afrontaría cualquier reacción por parte del mercenario, pues él me había dejado en claro por qué no iba a realizarlo y las consecuencias que traería si hasta por casualidad aceptaba el contenido y no se atrevía a partir ese mismo día.

Me mordí con preocupación el labio inferior y lo hice. Acepté el maldito mensaje… Pero nada ocurrió. Acto seguido, escuché el sonido de las llaves en la puerta y de inmediato dejé las cosas en su lugar para salir lo más rápido que pude de su habitación.

Wade había tardado menos de lo esperado en llegar, lo más probable fuera que no hubiera gente ya que los locales estaban relativamente cerca… Y yo no sabía cómo sentirme… Sabía que había defraudado su confianza… Pero esperaba que en dos días entendiera porque lo había hecho… Esperaba que en cualquier momento que su celular timbrase con el mensaje, denegando cualquier marcha atrás, me dijera lo que sea que tuviera que decirme pero que entendiera que necesitaba estar solo… Sin los cuidados de un mercenario con complejo de niñera…

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté respecto a este tipo de misiones, cierto?—preguntó recriminándome con la mirada mientras que sostenía con una mano el aparato. Acto seguido suspiró con pesadez—. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, arañita.

Me sentía fatal, pero me lo merecía por todo. Wade se había terminado sus tacos mientras que yo a las justas había podido comer una tajada de pizza. No pude decir nada. Cuando menos me lo había esperado, la llamada había sido devuelta tras recibir la aceptación del _trabajo_. Era bastante obvio como para negar cualquier hecho, pero no dije nada y fue mi silencio el que habló por mí. Miré hacia cualquier otro lado tratando de así evadir el ambiente tenso que había formado, pero fue Wade quien me sacó de sí.

Se había puesto de pie como si nada, y había comenzado a desnudarse. Iba a colocarse su traje de Deadpool…

—Solo espero, baby boy, que seas consciente de lo que sea que vayas a hacer —dijo dándome la espalda mientras se acomodaba la correa y armas a cada extremo de su cuerpo.

Me quedé en silencio y fruncí un poco el entrecejo.

—Siempre soy consciente.

Wade se rio girándose de inmediato.

— ¿Sabes cariño? Agradecería que si en alguna otra oportunidad, si necesitas tu espacio solo me lo digas, jamás esperé que fueras tú el que me mandará de misión.

Enarqué una ceja tratando de verme lo menos culpable posible… No podía derrumbarme en estos momentos.

—Sabes perfectamente que eso no funcionará contigo.

—Entonces tal vez acertaste que esta sería la única forma de alejarme de tu trasero.

No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa aunque más que connotara alegría, reflejase mi claro remordimiento por lo que le había hecho… Si él no lo podía creer, yo estaba aún en ese estado de shock tratando de continuar con el terrible plan que se me había ocurrido como si fuera el mejor que hubiera elaborado.

—Solo intenta no meterte en problemas.

Definitivamente no me había esperado esa reacción por parte de Wade, me parecía hasta un poco surrealista, pero asumía que se había contenido alguna clase de comentario subido de tono por el simple hecho de no querer partir con un mal sabor en la boca. Había esperado cualquier clase de reacción menos la de empacar y alistarse como si hubiera estado planeado. Aún así, antes de irse me había hecho prometer que no cometería alguna locura y que me mantendría al margen de cualquier tipo de información de Morlun. Él llegaría en dos días y si le era posible en uno, y que tras su llegada él estaría dispuesto a enfrentarlo conmigo… Además había dejado en claro que por más que le hubiera enfadado el hecho de que burlara su confianza, que prefería omitir ese detalle… Entendía mi frustración, pero que jamás le quedaría claro esa necesidad mía por apartarlo cuando a las justas podía controlarme, cuando mi cuerpo se negaba a cooperar y cuando un enemigo mío había regresado del mundo de los muertos.

Tal vez la respuesta era muy obvia pero sus últimas palabras antes de salir de la habitación habían dejado cierta marca en mí…

—No pretendo controlarte Pet, pero tampoco está en mis planes perder tu trasero —había dicho desde el marco de la puerta con sus cosas colgadas sobre su hombro derecho—. Acabaré con la víctima y regresaré por ti —añadió—. No sé qué estás tramando, baby boy, pero quiero creer que no intentarás ser un héroe en ese estado.

Las palabras de Wade habían sido hasta cierto punto bastante agradables, con su toque de _Deadpool_ , pero también me había quedado bastante claro que él haría de todo para disminuir el tiempo de su labor para regresar y cerciorarse, efectivamente, que no hubiera cometido alguna clase de imprudencia con mi cuerpo decadente. Tal vez me conocía demasiado y por esa misma razón se había despedido de esa forma sin la necesidad de armar un pleito a sabiendas que si lo único que quería era estar solo, la manera más viable de conseguirlo sería haciendo esto.

Wade no quería irse, no quería dejarme así… Estaba consciente de todo y justamente por ello se había limitado a empacar y salir. Lo que menos iría a necesitar en estos momentos sería tener problemas con gente encubierta si es que Wade se negaba a cumplir el mensaje que yo le había aceptado… Hasta cierto punto todo tenía sentido, en realidad, todo tenía sentido… Lo único que carecía de razón, era mi orgullo y mi credulidad de que podría vencer a Morlun solo y en un día…

Daba igual. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no iba a dar marcha atrás. Lamentablemente no le haría caso a Wade, pero para su regreso ya no tendría que lidiar con más problemas que no tuvieran que ver directamente con él…

Sin duda alguna… Esta había sido la peor idea que había llegado a tener…

Jamás debí de haberlo hecho…

Me había sentenciado a mí mismo…

Maldito orgullo…

—Qué manera tan peculiar de caminar, Peter.

La voz de Morlun me sacó de mis pensamientos. El dolor entre mis glúteos se había incrementado… Lo que el agua helada había adormecido hacía unos minutos, ahora regresaba con mayor intensidad. Caminar por los pasillos luego de lo que había pasado en esa habitación tal vez no había sido la mejor opción, pero no podía refutar… Solo me quedaba aguantar y tratar de no ahondar en ello. Aún así, el simple hecho de hacer presión para avanzar, me hincaba, me hacía separar las piernas ligeramente para que no hubiera un roce en sí. Era doloroso, era carne viva y cualquier tipo de esfuerzo en esa zona terminaba siendo un martirio… La primera vez que lo había hecho con Wade, había sido totalmente diferente. No podía mentir que también había tenido problemas al día siguiente hasta para ir al baño, pero todo había sido tolerable… En esta oportunidad, la falta de preparación y en sí de todo detalle para realizar este tipo de actos, se estaba haciendo presente bajo consecuencias sumamente dolorosas... Asimismo, la condición de mi cuerpo tras los constantes abusos de Morlun, no ayudaban a que aunque sea caminar no fuera humillante por ese ardor. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo… Y todo era mi culpa…

Morlun me cogió por uno de los hombros para que me detuviera. Me quedé en seco… Los pasillos eran oscuros y apenas estaban alumbrados por candelabros… Me giré hacia la derecha y me percaté que había dos enormes portones como si estos dieran a un gran salón o algo similar, a uno inclusive mucho más grande al que había aparecido por primera vez… Mi piel se erizó por completo y pasé saliva con fuerza…

Todos los golpes que había recibido me estaban hincando, eran como una leve palpitación… Desde mi cabeza, hasta la parte final de mi columna. Sobre todo en esa zona tan específica. El dolor de mi cráneo había pasado a un segundo plano después todo lo acontecido… No podía llegar a estar cien por ciento consciente, pero sí lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que un dolor fuerte, podía ser suprimido ante uno de mayor intensidad en cualquier otra parte. Esto era un proceso psicológico de supervivencia para no morir de agonía infinita, por lo general uno no se daba cuenta gracias a que el cerebro dejaba de receptar dicha información para centrarse en su nuevo problema principal…

—Para ser Spiderman, eres bastante delicado, Peter… —comentó Morlun mientras me hacía girar para que lo viera directo a los ojos gracias a los candelabros que alumbraban perfectamente su rostro—. Me sorprende esa determinación que posees para tratar de moverte como si nada hubiera estado entre tus piernas… ¿Te sientes humillado? ¿Quieres ocultármelo? Vamos, Peter, ambos sabemos que estuve presente y que… Pude deleitarme en primera fila con tu sufrimiento… Podría jurar que te gustó ¿O no?

No dije nada… Tampoco le fulminé con la mirada como si quisiera retarle para evitar que me drenara la poca energía que aún conservaba aunque no pudiera creerlo del todo…

Morlun soltó una carcajada ante mi silencio y no dudó en llevar su mano derecha hasta mi rostro, para apretar con fuerza mi mentón. Tenía una mejilla golpeada, así que no pude ocultar el dolor que me produjo el simple contacto, pero muy poco le importó.

— ¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Peter Parker? —preguntó una vez más mientras hacía presión en mi mandíbula y acercaba su rostro al mío de manera dominante—. Responde.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos.

—Sí, amo.

Morlun volvió a soltar una carcajada mientras me apartaba y enseguida abría los portones.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Peter —dicho aquello, seguido de una reverencia y su silencio seco, me indicó que pasara al salón—. Por haber sido un esclavo obediente, me veo en la obligación de compensarte —dicho aquello, las luces se encendieron dándome una visión un tanto escalofriante como rara. Mi piel volvió a erizarse… Era un enorme salón de baile antiguo, barroco o victoriano… No tenía la menor idea, pero fuera de ello las cortinas estaban cerradas al igual que la gran mayoría en la mansión y todo era alumbrado por las luces internas. El piso parecía ser de madera fina y las paredes estaban perfectamente pintadas de blanco con ornamentas doradas sobreexpuestas en exceso… Aún así, muy aparte de ello, me sorprendió el hecho de poder divisar al final del mismo salón una enorme mesa con lo que parecía ser la preparación para un festín… Era como si estuviera esperando más invitados, aunque claramente solo éramos él y yo—. Debes de estar hambriento —dijo con fingida preocupación mientras me llevaba hasta la mesa—. No quiero agotarte más de la cuenta, así que… Decidí armar este banquete exclusivamente para ti —comentó con una enorme sonrisa cínica—. Adelante, prueba lo que gustes y que lo disfrutes, Peter.

Ni bien llegamos hasta la mesa, él había terminado apartándose hasta una esquina sin quitarme la vista de encima… De hecho todo lo que se encontraba ahí parecía sacado de una película de ensueño… Definitivamente él no lo había preparado, estaba seguro que había puesto a trabajar a su servidumbre con claras órdenes de que nadie fuera visto por mí o que nadie me viera en dado caso… No podía estar muy seguro de ello, porque no lo sabía… Aún así… Tampoco tenía la menor idea de qué hacer… Morlun me había dado indicaciones de que me acercara y degustara lo que quisiera, pero fuera de estar agotado y de darme cuenta que no había comido prácticamente nada en todo el día… No tenía intenciones de probar nada de lo que había servido.

—Vamos Peter, es de mala educación quedarse de pie ignorando el banquete —habló con una sonrisa sarcástica.

No dije nada.

No era normal ofrecer este tipo de cosas luego de haber tenido a un demonio encima… No podía intuir que estaba tramando, pero mi sentido arácnido no había bajado la guardia desde que había piso este lugar… Nada bueno iba a salir de aquí… No sabía si iría a ser una especie de trampa, pero desde el simple hecho de haber llegado a la mansión de Morlun, ya nada bueno podía pasarme… Nada después de _eso_.

— ¿Crees que está envenenada? —preguntó con gesto de gracia e incredulidad para enseguida soltar una segunda carcajada—. Vamos Peter, tengo mejores formas de torturarte que ofreciéndote algo con veneno… ¿O crees que sería tan patético de acabar con tu vida de esa manera? —se mofó como si nada—. Tendré misericordia por tu obediencia y por haber llegado hasta acá… Sinceramente había apostado por tu cadáver hace ya mucho tiempo… Así que, déjame decirte que estoy impresionado de tu resistencia pese a que tengas las horas contadas —comentó fingiendo que sentía lástima por mí. Solo bajé la mirada ante sus palabras ignorando cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios—. Así que te daré una muerte digna del héroe arácnido… No envenenando una manzana.

Le miré sin creer del todo lo que estaba diciendo. Definitivamente me quería dar un final atroz…

Tomé aire llenándome de valor y traté de no pensar en lo que había sucedido. Si quería salir de esta, tenía que ser fuerte y jugar el juego de Morlun… Rápidamente alcance un pedazo de pastel… De hecho había una variedad impresionante de platillos. Desde salados y dulces hasta fríos y calientes… Carnes y pasteles, entre muchos platos que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer…

Di una última mirada a Morlun, quien seguía de pie observándome sin quitar su repugnante sonrisa, pero ya haciendo caso omiso a ello, me llevé el pastel a los labios para enseguida darle una mordida. Al principio había estado aterrado por la posible consecuencia que traería… Por lo que me sorprendí al simplemente darme que tenía un sabor delicioso y que todo aparentaba seguir en orden.

No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que hube terminado el pastel en segundos. Casi como inercia me incliné para tomar uno más… Por más ridículo que sonara, debía admitir que sentía como mi energía subía con cada bocado… No era nada impresionante, y hasta podría tratarse de un efecto psicológico ante lo primero _bueno_ del día… Pero a estas alturas, si el pastel de sabría Dios qué ingredientes de Morlun, me recargaba las fuerzas que él mismo me había arrebatado, terminaría acabándomelo si se me daba la oportunidad…

— ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Peter? —preguntó mientras que se acercaba sin anular su sonrisa. Juraría que había disfrutado ver como devoraba su pastel… Pero ahora que lo tenía más cerca, el pánico y la sensación de alerta se habían vuelto a apoderar de mí.

Podía sonar increíble que el mismo Morlun se hubiera tomado la molestia de alimentarme, pero sí de hecho tenía planeado divertirse conmigo más rato, y necesitase que estuviera consciente, pues no le habría quedado de otra que hacerlo… No se trataba de si él tenía alguna parte buena dentro de su retorcida cabeza o no, simplemente era como alimentar al cerdo antes de la cena… Estaba muy consciente de ello y justamente por esa misma razón, debía aprovecharlo para buscar la manera de escapar sin salirme de su juego…

Pasé saliva con fuerza y traté de no verme nervioso.

—Tomaré tu silencio como un sí —se anticipó. Acto seguido, en un rápido movimiento me terminó tomando por la cintura. Casi como acto reflejo traté de hacerme hacia atrás, pero me lo impidió y de inmediato mi cerebro envió la información que no debía oponer resistencia, a lo que respondí únicamente con una mirada patética, suplicante y mordiéndome el labio inferior ante el hecho de estar a su merced.

Morlun no aguantó otra carcajada.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Spiderman?

Fruncí el entrecejo y claramente no pude contener mi impulso.

—No.

Eso fue lo único que dije aunque mi respiración agitada por el pánico que me ocasionaban sus actos dijera todo lo contrario.

—Perfecto —dijo con cinismo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío sin soltar mi cintura—. Te enseñaré a tenerme miedo.

Me estremecí al escuchar lo último… Sabía que no debía retarlo… Pero aún así no había podido contener esa palabra…

Morlun me agarró con fuerza y me hizo avanzar hasta el medio del salón. Caminé tratando de no tropezarme, mordiéndome la parte interna de la mejilla ante la presión que hacía en mi recto y los fuertes roces que se daba entre mis glúteos al seguir a piel viva… No podía caminar… Cada rato que pasaba el dolor si es que me movía se hacía más insoportable.

— ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del vals de la mascarada, Peter? —dijo con un dejo de superioridad cerca de mí oído—. Lo pregunto, porque me consta que careces de clase para haber aprendido a moverte al ritmo de una pieza propia de la aristocracia —comentó mientras hacía mayor presión en mi cintura con su brazo derecho—. _Aram Khachaturian._

Me quedé en seco al estar en medio del salón con el brazo de Morlun rodeándome… La pieza que había elegido en esta oportunidad, ya había comenzado… Y ahora más que nunca jamás había sentido tanto repudio por esta clase de música… No podía caminar con normalidad y ¿Morlun esperaba que le siguiera en esto? ¿En serio esperaba que bailara con él? Este hombre estaba demente… Sus actos reflejaban que no solo era cruel por naturaleza, sino que también poseía una mentalidad realmente retorcida… No lo podía comparar con un psicópata… Estaba aterrado…

La fuerte melodía inundó el salón, y Morlun no había tardado en extenderme su mano izquierda para que la tomara. Dudé solo un segundo, pero la acepté… Por el momento no podía hacer nada más que seguirle la corriente y tratar de no hacerle perder la paciencia. Debía ser fuerte, debía evitar ser brusco, evitar generar demasiados roces para que la piel no estuviera en contacto y pudiera cicatrizar mucho más rápido…

Bajé mi mirada una vez que hubiera comenzado a moverse al ritmo de la pieza… No quería tener que mirarlo… Esto era demasiado humillante… Era patético… Nada de lo que me había ocurrido lo hubiera imaginado en alguna oportunidad, pero esto de bailar en un salón con mi enemigo… Una pieza que supuestamente solo era de la aristocracia y que solo había escuchado una vez en una especie de documental… Era realmente surrealista… Todo en realidad parecía ser una pesadilla… Absolutamente todo…

Pero no lo era…

—No solo careces de clase —se burló girando sin soltarme—. También careces de gracia.

No dije nada. Permanecí en silencio mientras solo trataba de guiarme por sus movimientos…

—Coloca tu mano izquierda sobre mi hombro.

Obedecí sin refutar tratando de no perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y así evitar algún colapso…

No sabía qué hacer… No sabía cómo moverme, no tenía la menor idea de que iba a suceder después de esto… O mejor dicho, no quería pensar en lo que posiblemente Morlun tendría preparado para mí… Pese a haber comido un poco de pastel, aún me sentía sumamente agotado… Pero trataba de omitir ese detalle… Lo peor que podía hacer ahora era dejarme llevar por ese cansancio que mi cerebro había suprimido temporalmente para poder sobrellevar toda esta situación…

—Vamos, Peter —habló abiertamente jalándome con más fuerza olvidando la delicadeza que había empleado hacía unos minutos—. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Me mordí la lengua tratando de contener cualquier palabra que no fuera de su agrado, sin dejar de seguir el ritmo rápido que Morlun me imponía con su cuerpo…

—El traje que llevas puesto, lo elegí para esta ocasión, debo admitir que te queda muy bien el azul… Pero lamentablemente no sabes aprovecharlo —dijo acercado rudamente su rostro al mío—. Es una lástima, Peter.

Lo miré sorprendido sin entender del todo lo que acababa decir…

—Se acabó tu descanso, arañita.

La mascarada terminó, y con una sonrisa triunfante Morlun se inclinó haciendo una reverencia…

—Tal vez, si lo hubieras hecho mejor… Hubiera sido más piadoso, pero…—dijo mientras se erguía y se acomodaba las mangas de su perfecto terno—. Es un hecho lamentable el que me hayas decepcionado…

La piel se me erizó ante sus últimas palabras e instintivamente retrocedí con evidente miedo; a lo que Morlun solo respondió con una carcajada.

—Te dije que te enseñaría a temerme, es satisfactorio ver lo rápido que aprendes… Aunque no haya sido así el caso del vals…

Morlun volvió a sonreírme abiertamente y estiró una de sus manos hacia mí. Acto seguido, mi sentido arácnido mandó toda esa alerta tan común en las últimas horas pero incentivándome a que tratara de huir en vez de pelear… Pero fue imposible. Sin tener tiempo siquiera de girarme para aunque sea tratar de correr inútilmente, ya estaba una vez más tendido en el suelo sintiendo como mi cuerpo se retorcía ante el dolor que me producía el que me drenara la energía que a duras penas había conseguido conservar… Sentía como si mis huesos estuvieran a punto de quebrarse, como si mi cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar, como si mis órganos internos comenzaran a hincharse… Este dolor era incomparable a cualquier otro que ya hubiera recibido por parte suya…

Me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior para evitar gritar y quedar peor ante Morlun, mientras que lo único que escuchaba era su risa… Era estruendosa, solo podía distinguir lo mucho que se divertida de verme en esa situación… De esta forma jamás podría escapar…

Morlun se detuvo.

—Jamás me cansaría de torturarte, Peter.

Sentí como mis pulmones volvían a recibir el oxígeno con mayor fuerza y como el dolor se disipaba lentamente… Ahí pude sentir el sabor a sangre en mis labios, sin querer por la fuerza con la que los había mordido, los había llegado a partir un poco… Con ello, los borbotones de ese líquido rojo, no se habían hecho esperar… Aún sentía dolor en mis huesos, pero ya no era como si estuvieran a punto de colapsar… Definitivamente cada vez que Morlun decidiera drenarme la vitalidad, la sensación terminaría siendo peor… Cada vez sería lo más cercano a morir de agonía.

—Desvístete.

Estaba en el suelo en posición fetal recomponiéndome de su reciente ataque, pero traté de obedecerle lo más rápido que podía antes de que repitiera su hazaña. Esta vez había hecho uso de su magia directamente, no había encendido el maldito collar casi me cortaba la respiración ante la presión… Pero si yo tan solo trataba de huir o tomarlo desprevenido para golpearlo, este terminaría activándose de todas formas para evitarlo y con ello castigándome por mi _insolencia_ …

Me puse de pie y sin dirigirle la mirada procedí en hacerle caso. Me desabroche los pantalones, me quité las botas dejándolas a un lado y me quite las prendas inferiores. Sin hacerme esperar o instar a que Morlun me pidiera que me desvistiera de alguna manera en especial, terminé quitándome la parte superior del traje también. Aguanté el dolor de mis movimientos, pero si no quería que esto fuera un momento mucho más tortuoso, tenía que hacerlo así…

Estando una vez más completamente desnudo, aparté mi mirada de la ropa que ahora yacía en el suelo… Esta estaba manchada con sangre, por lo que intuía que mi cuerpo también lo estaba, ya sea mi espalda como la parte baja de mi columna y muslos… No quise revisarme… No quería ver que tan desgraciado me encontraba… Si aún podía sentir dolor, era suficiente para saber que definitivamente nada andaba bien por las zonas afectadas de mi cuerpo.

—Recuerdo haberte ordenado que te limpiaras.

—Lo hice… _Amo_.

No le miré a los ojos, de hecho prefería ver los portones del salón pese a tenerlo delante de mí totalmente cubierto, y yo en un estado patético una vez más.

Morlun se rió con fuerza.

—Es repugnante ver cuánta sangre hay entre tus piernas… Para ser el héroe de la ciudad y la principal amenaza para muchos, déjame decirte que tienes un recto bastante frágil… —se mofó. Acto seguido caminó hacia mí y no dudé en ponerme en posición de defensa, siguiéndolo con lo mirada en todo momento—. Prometo ser amable, Peter, solo porque me da lástima tu condición tan deplorable.

No podía creer lo que había dicho. Pese a estar aún adolorido, pude identificar perfectamente a qué se refería… E instintivamente hice a un lado la mano con la que aparentemente iba a cogerme por el hombro.

—Mal.

Estando completamente desnudo, siendo la única prenda sobre mi cuerpo el collar en mi cuello, pude sentir como este terminó calentándose a tal punto de causarme un fuerte ardor, seguido de una vez más esa sensación de fractura de huesos…

—Muy mal, Peter —comentó con cinismo que apenas pude notar, para enseguida tomarme del cabello con fuerza.

Esta vez no pude aguantar los gritos. El dolor era peor… El collar no me permitía respirar correctamente y mi cabeza estaba próxima a estallar…

—Tendré que castigarte, arañita… Ya sabes que no permito la desobediencia o cualquier tipo de rebeldía.

Sin más, sin detener el drenado de mi energía, comenzó a jalarme del cabello para arrastrarme por ese medio por el salón… No pude defenderme… No podía levantarme… No podía hacer nada más que soltar fuertes gritos ante la sensación de ahogo y de que perdería la vida en cualquier momento…

—Tal vez, así aprendas a comportarte, Peter.

—Detente… —dije apenas entre gritos sintiendo que no iba a poder aguantar más tiempo. Sentía como estaba a pocos segundos de caer rendido y de que mi cuerpo quedara a su disposición para la eternidad… Dios… Literalmente, estaba muriendo.

Morlun me sacó del salón sin soltarme el cabello… E hizo que el drenado desde el collar se detuviera, pero no cesó su arrastre por los pasillos…

Sentía como si fuera a vomitar, tenía la mirada nublada por el dolor y por las lágrimas que había contenido para no darle el gusto de mi debilidad… Mi cuerpo se encontraba en su peor estado siendo arrastrado por los pasillos ocasionándome mayores lesiones en el desgarro de mi espalda y parte baja… No podía creer que estuviera de esta manera… Nadie nunca había conseguido hacerme tanto daño de todas las maneras posibles… Ya no sabía si Morlun podía joderme más de lo que estaba… Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo… Lo podía intuir porque mi sentido arácnido acababa de desvanecerse, dejándome así solo un fuerte dolor de cabeza gracias a los primeros golpes y por el hecho estar siendo tirado a la fuerza del cabello…

Estuve a punto de morderme el labio inferior, pero un fuerte hincón me hizo dejarlo tranquilo, había olvidado que estaba partido con sangre fresca… No podía seguir mordiéndome ahí… Ni siquiera podía pasarme la lengua porque el dolor era insoportable… Tal vez en alguna otra circunstancia hubiera sido manejable, pero dada la situación de mi cuerpo… Simplemente era imposible…

Dejé de hacer fuerza, y opté en tratar de relajar mi cuerpo… Era doloroso ser arrastrado del cabello cuando no tenías energías ni para levantarte y todo lo concentrabas en no morir de esta manera tan patética… Pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo…

—Así me gusta.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no dije nada. No gastaría mis fuerzas molestándome por sus palabras… Morlun quería provocarme para seguir haciéndome sufrir… Pero no lo conseguiría… Sabía que tenía problemas para contener mis impulsos y hasta el momento esos detalles eran los que me habían traído hasta esta situación… Tenía que manejarlos ahora o sencillamente moriría…

Todo estaba oscuro, a duras penas había luz gracias a los candelabros… pero desde el suelo todo estaba sencillamente oscuro… A las justas podía ver mi cuerpo… Podía distinguir los moretones, rasguños… Marcas de garras y sobre todo… Líquido rojo en mis genitales… Era una visión muy poco agradable… Mi miembro estaba manchado en sangre de mi cavidad anal… Todo el movimiento forzado de hacía un momento había terminado esparciendo mi sangre por cualquier lado… Tenía que conservar la calma, era aterrador observar esa parte en semejante estado, pero debía repetirme constantemente que todo ese color rojizo no pertenecía a esa zona…

Morlun se detuvo ante una puerta, y sin hacerse esperar la empujó con fuerza.

En total silencio me arrastró por la nueva habitación que se encontraba sutilmente iluminada por… La luz de la misma luna…

Era una habitación tan grande y lujosa como en la que había estado hacía unas horas… Pero esta tenía las cortinas abiertas en conjunto con las ventanas… No podía creer que hubiera un enorme balcón ahí y que estuviera todo libre de candados y rejas… No sabía exactamente qué tan alto estaríamos, pero estaba seguro que si quería escapar… Tendría que ser saltando por ahí… Además, la silueta de los árboles siendo contorneados por la luz de la luna, me daba a entender que no estábamos a tanta altura… Tal vez si tuviera mi traje y mis disparadores de telaraña esto no hubiera sido un impedimento, pero sin ello no podía hacer nada… Además, en cualquier otra situación me limitaría a saltar y a contener el impacto de la caída, pero en estos momentos sentía que si no tenía el debido cuidado y saltaba de cualquier lado, terminaría con las rodillas rotas… Teniendo así el peor intento de escape…

—Espero que seas obediente Peter, te conviene serlo —dijo de un momento a otro mientras me levantaba con mucha más fuerza del cabello haciéndome soltar unos fuertes quejidos de dolor. Acto seguido me lanzó sobre la cama… Esta cama era igual de blanca que la otra, pero mucho más grandes… Además que esta no era como un camastro, más bien en la cabecera tenía varios tubos dorados hasta el techo…

No podía distinguir si había más cosas, pero asumía que debía tener lo mismo que la otra habitación…

Me arrimé hasta las almohadas dejando un surco de sangre en las sábanas… No era espesa, pero gracias a la iluminación que había que había pude notar que aparentemente se trataba de solo un poco… Aún así, de nada servía alegrarme si es que milagrosamente estuviera teniendo una recuperación parcialmente rápida, ya que… Podía imaginar que era lo que estaba por pasar… Había evitado pensar en este momento, pero no podía hacer nada para que no ocurriera, ni yo ni nadie.

—Ponte boca abajo.

Lo miré con impotencia, y hasta pude sentir un poco de súplica en mi expresión… Pero tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire y contener ligeramente la respiración, obedecí. Me eché aplastando mi vientre acomodando mi rostro de lado sobre una de las almohadas.

La cama estaba helada, y la fría brisa nocturna no ayudaba a mis nervios… Había comenzado a temblar un poco… Me asustaba más que Morlun me viera así y se riera por ser tan patético… Solo quería que mis rodillas y mi cuerpo en general se calmaran…

—La noche te sienta bastante bien, Peter —dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado pese a que tuviera mi mirada fija en las ventanas y no en él. Acto seguido, mi piel se erizó por completo al sentir una de sus frías manos recorrer mi espalda con algo de fuerza hasta llegar a mis glúteos. Morlun se rio al sentir como me había tensado—. Si sabes lo que te conviene, sabrás que lo peor que puedes hacer es… esto —dijo casi en un susurro refiriéndose a mi tensión—. Entonces, relájate arañita… No quiero destrozarte —dijo seguido de una carcajada.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y contuve la respiración mientras que sentía como su mano recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, ignorando por completo el que estuviera temblando… Acto seguido, el sonido de otra melodía inundó la habitación sin que Morlun dejara de tocarme.

—Es una pieza hermosa, ¿No lo crees? —preguntó extendiendo sus caricias por todo el largo de mi espalda—. _Stabat Mater_ es por excelencia una hermosa y trágica melodía de Antonio Vivaldi… —comentó—. Si tuviera que elegir una parte en específico, sería la que estás escuchando ahora, Peter… Sencillamente hermosa… _Eja Mater, fons amoris…_

Continué con los ojos apretados ignorando su explicación… Era lo que menos me importaba… No quería que esto volviera a suceder… No estaba en condiciones de aguantar otro hecho como el de hacía un rato… Mi recto estaba jodido, literalmente hecho mierda… No iba a aguantar cualquier tipo de penetración… Tenso o no, me iba a destrozar….

Sentí mi mirada nublosa y un nudo en mi garganta. Me sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada más que relajar mi cuerpo sobre la cama… No tenía fuerzas para siquiera tratar de forcejear o hacer algo de presión con mis piernas como muestra de resistencia como lo había hecho durante la primera vez… Literalmente si seguía despierto era porque si quedaba inconsciente, nada me aseguraba llegar al día siguiente con vida…

Contuve las lágrimas. No iba a llorar. Aún seguía siendo fuerte.

Iba a ser fuerte hasta el final.

Por algo era… Spiderman…

— ¿Te gusta que te toque aquí? —apreté los ojos con fuerza al sentir como había bajado un dedo hasta mi entrada, ignorando el hecho de que estuviera destruida y con sangre de por medio… A estas alturas, definitivamente eso era lo que menos le importaba…

No respondí. Pero ni bien sentí como tuvo la intención de empujar su dedo sin tacto alguno me apresuré en asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí, _amo._

Morlun soltó otra carcajada.

—Estas hecho un desastre.

Sí lo sabía, lo sabía desde el primer encuentro… Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para no estarlo.

Sentí como Morlun se ponía de pie y se retiraba su saco quedando únicamente con sus pantalones y camisa. Acto seguido, noté como se subía a la cama y se colocaba detrás de mí.

Apreté las almohadas que tenía a cada costado, con ambas manos. Sabía lo que iba a hacer… Y la música de fondo, trágica como lo había dicho… Me recalcaba inconscientemente que no se trataba de una pesadilla y que en absoluto iría a cambiar de parecer.

—Levántala —dijo en seco haciendo referencia a mi trasero… Volví a contener la respiración aguantando ese nudo en mi garganta, evitando pensar en cuán acelerado tenía mi ritmo cardíaco y obedecí… Me arrimé ligeramente ayudándome con las rodillas para hacerle caso, dejando así a vista plena todo lo que quisiera observar de mí con ayuda de la luz de la luna—. Buen chico.

Acto seguido, me limité a morder una de las almohadas al sentir como introducía sin previo aviso uno de sus dedos en mi entrada… El dolor fue inigualable… No se parecía en nada a la sensación del primer encuentro de hacía unas horas, de hecho estaba seguro que el mismo ardor en la zona me estaba provocando más lágrimas como reacción innata de mi cuerpo…

—Oh, lo siento ¿Dolió? —preguntó fingiendo preocupación mientras comenzaba a moverlo a su antojo. Aguanté cualquier quejido, aunque estaba seguro que podía escuchar todo lo que trataba de ahogar en mi garganta—. Parece que no, nada mal arañita.

Sin más, introdujo un segundo dedo haciéndome gritar sin quitar mis dientes de la almohada. Esto hizo que se riera de manera desquiciada.

— ¿Sabes Peter? Tal vez no quieras oír esto, pero tu sangre servirá de lubricante —dicho aquello, se acomodó mejor y con ambas manos sosteniéndome por la cadera, terminó alzando mi trasero a la altura de su abdomen…

Oculté mi rostro en la almohada al escuchar cómo se desabrochaba los pantalones, seguido de cómo me jalaba hasta él para que pudiera sentir entre mis nalgas una gruesa y caliente erección. Pasé saliva con fuerza y mordí como pude la funda de esta conteniendo la respiración… Morlun había comenzado a frotar su miembro contra mi cuerpo… Y no podía dejar de pensar que se trataba de una sensación desagradable… No podía sentir placer…

—Lo disfrutaras, Peter.

Apreté las almohadas con fuerza sin dejar de morder la que tenía abajo al sentir como introducía su miembro en mi entrada. Me contuve las ganas de gritar por el dolor… Pero no pude resistir las lágrimas que se me escapaban por la intromisión… Eran malditas lágrimas de dolor producidas por mi propio cuerpo, no porque quisiera llorar… No iba a llorar por él. No lo iba a hacer…

Mordí con más fuerza la almohada al sentir como continuó empujando su miembro en mi recto sin la intención de detenerse. Dolía… Dolía demasiado… Ardía, sentía como si de verdad estuviera a punto de desmayarme o de partirme en dos… Sentía la piel de mi ano estirarse demasiado aunque estuviera rasgada por la penetración del demonio… De verdad creía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a rajarse…

—Debo admitir, que tu estrechez es excitante, Peter… Pero que te quede claro, que no hay nada más placentero que verte sufrir —dijo finalmente una vez que mis glúteos hubieran tocado su cuerpo… Dándome a entender que la había enterrado por completo—. Ahora, quiero escucharte gemir —dicho aquello, comenzó a embestirme con fuerza logrando que se me escaparan esos quejidos de dolor que tanto le gustaban escuchar…

Mi piel interna estaba en la mierda, mi recto estaba sangrando… Podía sentir la fluidez de su miembro entrando y saliendo una y otra vez de ahí… Haciéndome doler como nunca antes…

Gemí.

Gemí pero no grité… Tenía todos los gritos luchando por salir de mi garganta cada vez que su cuerpo impactaba de lleno contra mis glúteos haciendo sonidos desagradables… Acto seguido Morlun me volvió a jalar del cabello para que levantara el rostro.

—Vamos, Peter, gime más fuerte —dijo entre risas sin detener la penetración—. Si no lo haces, haré que grites.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza aunque me estuviera jalando del cabello y me mantuviera con el mentón en alto mientras que me embestía por atrás… Sin más le volví a obedecer. Incrementé el sonido de mis gemidos, haciendo que los gritos salieran de a pocos ante los golpes…

—Tócate, Peter —dijo tirando con más fuerza de mi cabello.

Me quedé solo con una mano sosteniéndome para no perder el equilibrio, a la vez que separaba un poco más las piernas para enseguida llevar mi mano izquierda hasta mi miembro… No podía creer que le estuviera obedeciendo de lleno… No podía creer que estuviera sucediendo esto… Otra vez y ahora con Morlun follándome como se le daba la gana…

Me di asco…

— ¡Obedece! —alzó la voz tirando de mi cabello con rudeza hasta hacerme arquear considerablemente la espalda. No pude evitar gritar ante ello y procedí en masturbarme… Comencé jalar mi miembro con algo de fuerza, tratando de llevar el mismo ritmo de las embestidas de Morlun… Me era imposible excitarme… Pero tenía que lograrlo, tenía que olvidar ese dolor tan pulsante en mi recto y tratar de concentrarme en alguna sensación placentera por más nula que fuera…

Me mordí con algo de fuerza la parte interna de la mejilla mientras que usaba la poca lubricación que acababa de expulsar para seguir estirando mi miembro. Siempre había tenido la parte del glande bastante sensible por lo que traté de enfocar la mayor parte de mi tacto en esa zona… Me sentía tan… Mal. Esto era… Mi peor humillación…

Lo había conseguido… Tenía una erección entre mis piernas mientras que Morlun no se cansaba de impactar todo lo que su longitud se lo permitiera en mi cavidad.

Sin más, Morlun me soltó con fuerza tirándome sobre la cama boca arriba, dejándome ver cuán hinchado estaba su miembro producto del sexo anal y sobre todo… Cuán embarrado de sangre se encontraba… Me dieron arcadas… No podía verlo así… No sabiendo que esa sangre era mía.

—Arrodíllate en el suelo —ordenó mientras me jalaba del cabello para que gateara desde la cama hasta el piso. Lo hice por inercia sin saber exactamente qué era lo que iba a hacer… Solo estaba con la respiración agitada haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que tenía para cumplir sus mandatos—. Abre la boca.

Abrí los ojos con un gesto de sorpresa… Estaba de rodillas en el suelo y él se acababa de sentar en el borde de la cama sin soltar mi cabello…

No quería hacer lo que tenía en mente…

Su miembro estaba cubierto de sangre… De mi sangre… Lo que menos quería era tener que llevar eso a mi boca…

Le miré suplicante sin decir nada, pero eso no le agradó en lo absoluto. Me levantó del suelo hasta la altura de su rostro con una mano y con la otra me hizo abrir la boca sin importarle que tuviera el labio considerablemente ensangrentado por habérmelo partido… Apreté los ojos y asentí con la cabeza… Morlun me bajó con fuerza y sin soltarme del cabello acercó mi rostro hasta su miembro… Abrí la boca como lo había ordenado, y terminó por empujarme hasta que no pudiera entrar más de su longitud… Casi como instinto traté de alejarme al sentir que me ahogaba el tener su erección prácticamente en mi garganta… Pero Morlun me lo impidió…

—Cuida los dientes, arañita —dijo sin dejar de hacer presión sobre mi nunca—. Quiero que te lo comas, todo… No quiero manchas ¿Entendido?

Asentí a duras penas con la cabeza, tirando yo mismo de mi cabello al estar siendo sujetado por él, y sintiendo como un par de lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas… No de dolor en esta oportunidad, sino por esa sensación tan repugnante querer vomitar y de estar haciendo un esfuerzo máximo por no devolver lo que acababa de comer… Ese esfuerzo me estaba provocando esta reacción… Si había aguantado todas sus torturas, no me iba derrumbar ahora… No iba a llorar.

Sin más abrí los ojos con asco y traté de controlarme. Morlun había expulsado su esperma en mi garganta y debía tratar de mantener la calma… No iba a vomitar, no iba a atragantarme… Solo debía contener la respiración y pasar todo eso… El sabor de su esperma en conjunto con mi propia sangre, era asqueroso… Sabía terrible…

Los gemidos llenos de goce Morlun habían inundado la habitación… Mientras que yo solo trataba de que nada de ese líquido viscoso se escapara de mis labios…

—Nada mal, Peter, nada mal —dijo mientras me apartaba de su miembro con brusquedad y se ponía de pie para enseguida arreglarse la ropa y colocarse su saco—. Me has sorprendido.

Me quedé de rodillas en el suelo con la boca manchada de sangre y aún con esa sensación nauseabunda hasta que me indicó que volviera a subir a la cama. Le obedecí sin mirarle a los ojos… No podía verlo después de esto… Quería matarlo.

—Te dejaré dormir, Peter… Tu buen desempeño te otorga los buenos frutos —comentó sin vergüenza alguna mientras caminaba hasta el otro lado de la cama como si se dirigiera al balcón—. Pero antes, me aseguraré que no puedas escapar…

Por un momento llegué a pensar que cerraría todo lo que se encontraba abierto, pero ni bien pude notar como sus ojos se tornaban completamente rojizos, no pude evitar sentir pánico… Sabía qué se venía…

Morlun extendió su mano apuntando hacia mí y tras un giro de muñeca comenzó a drenar lo que me quedaba de energía… Me retorcí en la cama, una vez más sintiéndome cada vez más cerca de la muerte a causa de esa tortura… No podía continuar aguantando… No pude continuar siquiera moviéndome sobre la cama, me quedé rendido ante el dolor de mis órganos y huesos… Quedé boca arriba sintiendo como si cada parte de mi cuerpo colapsara con la mirada perdida en el techo… No tenía más fuerzas siquiera para sentir más dolor… Estaba próximo a desmayarme, pues podía escuchar con cierta distorsión las carcajadas de Morlun…

Se detuvo.

—Descansa, Peter —dijo mientras se acercaba hasta mí y me tocaba la frente sudorosa para acomodar mi cabello hacia atrás… Yo, por mi lado ni siquiera tenía la fuerza necesaria para seguirlo con la mirada… Mis ojos estaban entreabiertos mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación… Definitivamente no iba a poder escapar, así tuviera un enorme portal a mi costado que me llevara mágicamente hasta la casa de Wade o de tía May… A cualquier lado en sí… Solo tenía fuerzas para respirar y para no morir en esta cama—. Mañana será un día duro, tu último día… Spiderman.

Morlun salió de la habitación entre risas dejándome completamente desnudo… No necesitaba ver mi cuerpo para saber cuánto líquido rojo debía de estar esparcido entre mis piernas y en las mismas sábanas… Tampoco necesitaba un espejo para saber que tenía los labios llenos de sangre, tanto como de estos, como de mi propio recto… El olor era sumamente fuere, sin mencionar la mezcla del mismo semen…

La música de fondo seguía sonando como si estuviera programada para que no acabara nunca… Era tan deprimente…

Tan deprimente como tener por fin la manera de escapar de este lugar y no poder mover un maldito dedo…

Había sido fuerte y lo seguiría siendo… Morlun había dicho que mañana sería un día duro, pero no me rendiría… Solo tenía que aguantar hasta mañana… Solo un día más…

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo… Necesitaba a Wade.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Sé que este capítulo fue bastante extenso, pero muy aparte de todo lo que vivió Peter con Morlun (No me odien XD) tenía que dejar bien explicado cómo es que Pet llegó a esta situación sin tener a Wade a su lado. Sé que tranquilamente pude haber dejado una pequeña nota con una breve explicación, pero si lo hacía el fic iba a perder su realismo… Cosa que no quiero.**

 **¡En fin! Este capítulo fue intenso, hasta para escribirlo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, por dejarme tan bonitos comentarios, añadirme a favoritos y mensajes privados!**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Título: Evoluciona o Muere**_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Peter se encontraba en su peor momento y aún así lo dio todo en la batalla a sabiendas de cuál sería el resultado. Morlun había regresado de entre los muertos con un objetivo claro, darle fin a Spiderman. No sin antes haberlo humillado y usado para su morbo._

 _ **Alerta:**_ _Este fanfic es claramente "ficción" en todo su aspecto, usando como referente (No necesariamente al pie de la letra) la saga de Spiderman "The Other: Evolve or Die" Manejándolo dentro de un contexto SLASH / YAOI (relación hombre x hombre) a modo de crossover con Deadpool._

 _ **Nota:**_ _No es necesario haber leído el cómic para entender el fic._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Este fic contendrá escenas explícitas a medida que se vaya avanzando. Contiene humillación. Contiene abusos psicológicos. Abusos físicos y sexuales._

 _ **Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VI**_

¿Por qué había sucedido esto? ¿Por qué había tenido que suceder en este momento? ¿Por qué cuando no podía demostrar ser un héroe? ¿Por qué cuando no podía defender a nadie? ¿Por qué cuando no podía defenderme ni a mí mismo?... Aunque no quisiera creerlo, esto era real... Era una realidad que nunca habría podido imaginar que sucedería... Tal vez, no era el héroe al que muchos amaban y que otros pagarían por ver muerto... Tal vez no era quien me hacía llamar...

La idea de desprenderme de esta agonía se había vuelto bastante tentadora... Así saliera con vida de este lío, estaba seguro que no sobreviviría al daño ocasionado. Mi cuerpo no estaba respondiendo adecuadamente, pues a las justas había detenido el sangrado de mis labios. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para moverme... Solo sentía como mis ojos se querían cerrar ante el agotamiento y la falta de energía... Aquí era donde entraba mi debate interno... ¿Ceder o no ceder ante la tentación? ¿Dejarme dormir o continuar bajo la diminuta fuerza hincada por la supervivencia humana? Sabía que sumirme en el sueño no sería una opción si quería seguir con vida, al menos esta noche... Pero si realmente quisiera hacerme a un lado de todo aquello a lo que me había aferrado hasta ahora para sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía, simplemente tenía que hacer lo que mi cuerpo me suplicaba. Cerrar los ojos...

Mi respiración era dificultosa, me costaba hacer llegar el aire hasta mis pulmones... Sentía como si tuviera algo sobre mi pecho obstruyendo cualquier intento por permanecer con vida. Evidentemente no tenía nada encima, pero era la sensación que se me estaba produciendo. A su vez, sentía a duras penas cierto nudo en mi garganta... Pero trataba de opacarlo no pensando en ello... Para llorar se requería una gran cantidad de energía que en estos momentos no poseía. Tampoco sabía si mi cuerpo estaría en condiciones de generar lágrimas... ¿Llorar? Lastimosamente quería hacerlo. Una vez más no era el dolor lo que me incitaba a querer derrumbarme ante mí mismo, era la impotencia de no poder defenderme como solía hacerlo de mis enemigos. La impotencia de saber que no iba a poder colocar un brazo para poder evitar un golpe... La decepción de saber que ya no era más un héroe, sino un moribundo en su peor estado... Esa sensación me estaba carcomiendo. Saber que había podido ayudar a incontables inocentes de masacres, y no poder sacarme a mí mismo de esta... ¿Quién era realmente? ¿En serio era Spiderman? ¿Un idiota que no aceptó la ayuda que necesitó cuando se la ofrecieron? Spiderman no era un idiota. Él sí hubiera reconocido que no podría luchar esta batalla... Él no hubiera rechazado la idea de trabajar en equipo si de verdad era necesario...

Yo no era Spiderman, yo solo era Peter Parker. El idiota que se jodió a sí mismo.

¿Cómo había podido creer que vencería a Morlun si a las justas podía mantenerme despierto? Sabía que toda acción cometida antes de llegar a este momento lo había hecho pensando en Wade...

Estupideces.

Eso era una estupidez, no podía seguir engañándome a estas alturas. Tenía que ser sincero conmigo mismo y si había mandado a Wade de misión para enfrentarlo solo, había sido por puro orgullo. Por demostrar que aún seguía siendo fuerte y sobre todo para demostrar que tanto así como él, yo también podía mantener a mis enemigos del pasado fuera de su vida. No quería que tuviera peleas innecesarias por culpa mía, así como él evitaba que yo tuviera cualquier tipo de contacto con sus adversarios… Tenía que ser realista conmigo, me había jodido por mi propio orgullo. Orgullo que no supe tragarme cuando debí hacerlo… No obstante, tal vez ahora esto terminaba sonando bastante obvio, pero en su momento no había sido tan fácil de procesar… Es decir… El simple hecho de saber que moriría pronto sin haber completado mis metas y dejando a Wade sin merecerlo… Me frustraba demasiado… Dejar de ser Spiderman por no poder combatir contra una enfermedad… Dejar todo lo que me había caracterizado en los últimos tiempos, por no poder defenderme de algo que solo me atacaba a mí… Había sido demasiado… No quería sentirme débil, no quería demostrar que esto me afectaba, quería que todo siguiera como siempre… Quería creer que algún día despertaría y todo volvería a ser normal. Que despertaría y podría salir a defender la ciudad de New York sin cansarme más en exceso… Pelear como el héroe que era y ver mis heridas cicatrizar y sanar con naturalidad…

Había sido muy estúpido para anhelar curarme mágicamente algún día al despertar. Había sobrepasado los límites de la cordura al estar encerrado en esa burbuja y creer que podría salirme con la mía al pelear contra Morlun…

Estaba muy consciente que no tenía mucho tiempo. Pero a la par, lo que me había mantenido en pie hasta el momento había sido esa burbuja. Ese anhelo secreto. Anhelo más conocido como instinto de supervivencia…

Traté de girar mi cuerpo sobre la cama, pero me fue imposible. Sentía demasiado dolor en la parte baja de mi espalda. Si me quedaba quieto era parcialmente nulo, pero si tan solo trataba de girarme el dolor terminaba disparándose como si se tratara de fuertes hincones…

Volteé suavemente mi cuello hacia el lado de las ventanas… Ver las siluetas de los árboles era tan surrealista… Simplemente era como si se tratase de una ilusión… Tener una salida tan fácil y a la vez tan imposible… No obstante, de todas formas tenía aún este maldito collar… Mientras lo tuviera, cualquier intento de escape terminaría costándome la vida… Tema que me seguía debatiendo internamente…

Traté de respirar profundo y dejé que mi mirada se perdiera en el paisaje… ¿Por qué debería seguir luchando? ¿Por qué no simplemente dormir y olvidarme de todo? ¿Acaso era yo Spiderman? ¿Acaso valía tener ese nombre? ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera podía fabricar mi propia telaraña… ¡Exacto! Era dependiente de mis disparadores de telaraña, los cuales había perdido durante la pelea con Morlun. Sin mis disparadores y en este estado de decadencia, simplemente todo era más complicado… ¡Necesitaba ser un héroe de verdad! ¡No depender de la tecnología! Necesitaba demostrar que merecía el nombre de Spiderman… Que no solo era Peter Parker, un chico aparentemente normal…

Suspiré suavemente y volví a clavar mi mirada en el techo, tratando de hacer el mínimo esfuerzo al mover mi cuello.

¿Dormir o no dormir? ¿Seguir con vida o desistir?

Tenía que seguir con vida por más tentadora que fuera la muerte. Tenía que acabar con Morlun… No podía dejar esto así y que se saliera con la suya… No iba a morir en esta asquerosa cama… No iba a morir bañado en mi propia sangre.

Si el destino me tenía preparado encontrarme con la muerte, perfecto. Pero me llevaría a Morlun conmigo… No pondría en riesgo a nadie más. No dejaría que Wade lidie con este problema… Si ya estaba aquí por mi orgullo, terminaría lo que había empezado como consecuencia de mi terquedad. Eso haría…

Intenté inhalar aire con un poco más de fuerza al sentir como mis pulmones me exigían más oxígeno, pero esa pesadez sobre mi pecho me lo impidió. Ese nudo en mi garganta no tardó en volver a aparecer ante la frustración y la desesperación de no poder hacer algo tan sencillo como respirar adecuadamente…

Me calmé.

No iba a llorar de rabia, no podía agotar mis mínimas reservas de energía… Llorar era un lujo que lamentablemente no podía darme en estos momentos… No obstante, esa sensación de opresión en el pecho no había venido sola… Y eso me preocupó totalmente. No podía moverme, mis huesos estaban adoloridos… No podía ejercer presión en nada que tuviera que ver con los músculos que fueran desde mi cadera hasta los pies… El simple hecho de hacer fuerza o algún tipo de movimiento innecesario en el área de mi recto, resultaba jodidamente martirizante. No podía hacer más que soltar la tensión hasta que mi cuerpo quisiera cooperar… Y eso me estaba alterando… Las patéticas ganas de ir al baño acababan de aparecer y me era demasiado doloroso hacer algo tan simple como retener ese líquido en mi vejiga…

—Mierda… —susurré como pude casi más como acto reflejo...

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasándome ahora... De hecho no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer mis necesidades desde hacía buen rato y la constante tortura no había sido de gran ayuda... Por más real y natural que fuera, no cabía en mi cabeza que esto también pudiera sumarse a mi agonía... Por más maltratado que estuviera, me era inevitable sentir vergüenza... Pese a todo lo que me atormentaba en estos momentos, la humillación de mi propio cuerpo decadente había acaparado la mayor parte de mis pensamientos... Literalmente estaba agonizando y esto me preocupaba...

Tenía que estar realmente jodido para sentir vergüenza por hacerme encima y manchar más esta cama de lo que podría estar...

Quise morderme el labio inferior, pero casi como acto reflejo desistí. Ni bien hice el mínimo contacto con mis dientes, la pulsación de la herida hecha por mí mismo en ellos terminó por hacerme retroceder.

—Mierda...

No podía mover mis brazos, los sentía demasiado pesados sin mencionar el palpitar de mis músculos como si hubiera recibido golpes toda la noche... Respiré profundo y traté de no pensar... No había forma de que pudiera levantarme para tener un poco de dignidad, y si lo lograba estaba más que seguro que caería al instante. Si no tenía fuerzas para mover mis brazos con naturalidad, mucho menos las tendría para caminar. No iba a ser impulsivo e intentar algo que ya me había quedado claro que no iba a lograr...

Contuve unos segundos el aire en mis pulmones para luego dejarlo escapar con ligera fuerza... No podía seguir avergonzándome de algo como esto después de todo lo que había pasado, de hecho... No se comparaba. Solo me estaba haciendo más daño y haciéndome sufrir innecesariamente.

Fijé mi mirada en el techo y evité pensar en cualquier cosa que me hiciera tensionar. Acto seguido, tras haber batallado internamente no me quedó de otra que dejarme fluir... Cerré los ojos al sentir como cierta parte de mi cuerpo se calentaba ante el contacto de aquello que había tratado de retener... Me estaba haciendo encima una vez más, con la diferencia que en esta oportunidad no tenía algún espectador... La sensación de liberación era única, pero no se comparaba al asco que me daba el simple hecho de sentir ese fluido filtrándose entre mis piernas y mezclándose con mi propia sangre...

Apreté ligeramente los ojos y solo me dejé llevar al no tener otra opción.

¿Qué haría Wade si me viera en este preciso instante? No quería pensar en ello... El hecho de estar desnudo sobre esta cama ya era suficiente humillación... Pero estaba seguro que podría tolerar un poco más de vergüenza con tal de que me sacara de aquí... Estaba desesperado aunque no pudiera demostrarlo físicamente por el cansancio...

Me frustré.

No obstante, el sonido de la puerta al otro extremo de la habitación me regresó de golpe a la verdadera situación. Mi piel se erizó por completo como acto reflejo y mi cuerpo se heló de tan solo notar una silueta oscura acercándose a mí. Poco a poco la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas, corroboró mi mayor temor.

Esto no podía estar pasando...

—Veo que sigues despierto, Peter —dijo dejándome ver su enorme sonrisa—. Me sorprende que aún estés consciente —suspiró—. Estás logrando que llegue a cuestionarme si realmente estoy siendo lo suficientemente duro contigo...

Estaba petrificado.

Una vez más ese nudo en mi garganta amenazaba con romper en un patético llanto. ¿Por qué había regresado? Me había dejado a mi suerte hasta el día de mañana, lo cual agradecía inmensamente... ¿Qué más quería de mí? No podía hacer nada... Era el ser más inútil sobre el planeta, no podía siquiera aguantarme las ganas de ir al baño. Sentía miedo... Tener a Morlun de pie literalmente a mi costado otra vez era atemorizante... Quería acabar con él, quería matarlo, pero eso iba a ser imposible si me lo proponía ahora... No sabía qué hacer o que decir, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que pensar, pues estaba completamente a su merced...

—Creí haberte dicho que descanses ¿No te sientes agotado? ¿Arañita? —murmuró mientras se sentaba sobre la cama a la altura de mi cabeza. Sin más, giré mi rostro hacia el lado opuesto para evitar tener que ver esa cara pálida llena de autosuficiencia—. Tal vez fui demasiado amable contigo... —dicho aquello pasó una de sus frías manos por mi mejilla, deslizándola con suavidad hasta mi cuello. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al no poder levantar siquiera uno de mis brazos para apartarlo.

Morlun se echó a reír con demencia... Le encantaba verme en este estado...

—Oh... ¿Pero qué es esto? —preguntó sarcásticamente deteniendo su carcajada mientras que separaba una de mis piernas con brusquedad con la mano que tenía libre. Apreté los dientes ante el dolor ocasionado sin dirigirle la mirada—. ¿Es tan complicado tener control de uno mismo? —preguntó aún fingiendo estúpidamente que le importaba lo que había sucedido—. Tal vez deba imponerte algún castigo, Peter ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso de niño no te enseñaron que no está bien hacerse en la cama? —comentó mientras comenzaba a reírse escandalosamente. Acto seguido, bajó su mano por mi pecho hasta mi abdomen, clavando sus uñas durante todo el trayecto logrando que soltara un fuerte quejido de agonía... Tal vez en otro momento no hubiera dolido tanto, pero mi piel estaba demasiado sensible... Me sentía jodidamente frágil... Más aún al tenerlo a mi lado—. Vamos, Peter —habló mientras que con su otra mano volteaba mi rostro para que le viera directo a los ojos—. Si no has obedecido mis órdenes, es porque todavía tienes fuerzas para divertirte ¿Verdad? Pero déjame decirte que no me gusta que mis invitados mojen la cama... Así que me atrevería a decir que aún puedes resistir un castigo para que aprendas a comportarte...

Esto no podía estar pasando... ¿Por qué había tenido que regresar? Ya se había ido y no lo iba a ver en horas... ¿Por qué estaba aquí conmigo? ¿Por qué había vuelto?... Tenía que tratarse de una pesadilla... Tenía que haberme quedado dormido mientras que luchaba por no hacerlo... Todo esto tenía que ser producto de un terrible sueño...

— ¿Dirás algo? ¿Peter? —preguntó sonriendo abiertamente, dejándome ver cada uno de sus dientes. Acto seguido, soltó mi mentón con brusquedad e introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi boca. De inmediato traté de escupirlos al sentir como me incitaba a vomitar, pero él no lo permitió... Noté como mi cuerpo comenzaba a luchar, moviéndose lentamente sobre la cama por instinto al sentir esa intromisión y esa sensación de ahogo con nauseas inducidas—. Me repugnas, Peter Parker —dijo casi en un susurro, para enseguida sacar sus dedos con fuerza, haciéndome respirar de golpe—. Debería dejar que te contemples en este patético estado... —comentó mientras retiraba un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su saco para limpiarse—. Das lástima.

Pasé saliva con fuerza volviendo a regular mi respiración, tratando de evitar algún otro tipo de desastre sobre esta cama. No iba a vomitar por más lástima que ya estuviera dando...

—Límpiate esa boca.

Morlun lanzó sobre mi rostro el pañuelo con el que se había limpiado los dedos, y casi como muestra de supervivencia pude mover uno de mis brazos hasta el susodicho. Lo tomé con dificultad entre mis dedos y con el mayor de mis esfuerzos comencé a pasarlo por mis labios cuidando la herida que ya tenía en ellos, luego por mis mejillas retirando con dificultad la sangre seca de mi recto. Aquella que había quedado impregnada en parte de mi cara tras haberle dado sexo oral.

—Nada mal, Peter, nada mal —comentó sin borrar su sonrisa—. De pie.

Me quedé con los ojos extremadamente abiertos... No podía levantarme, era imposible. A las justas había podido limpiarme la boca... Tenía que tratarse de una pesadilla, Morlun no podía haber reaparecido... Era imposible, ya había hecho todo lo que quería conmigo... No podía hacerme más... No si quería tenerme con vida para la mañana...

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, para enseguida usar mis codos como soporte sobre la cama. Dolía. El mínimo esfuerzo me daba la sensación de que mis huesos se terminarían quebrando en cualquier momento...

Me sentía patético. Estúpido. ¿Cómo era posible que me costara tanto sentarme?

Tomé aire antes de que Morlun perdiera la paciencia, y me hinqué sobre la cama. Un asqueroso dolor se apoderó de mi espalda, ocasionándome fuertes punzadas a lo largo de mi columna hasta mi recto. Esto me obligó a encorvarme... Morlun estalló en carcajadas. Sin más, no tardé en sentir como colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza para jalarme del cabello y hacer que lo viera directo a los ojos...

—Pobre arañita... —susurró acercando su rostro al mío—. Espero que así aprendas a que es de mala educación hacerse en una cama que no te pertenece—suspiró—. Y a no desobedecerme cuando incluso tengo misericordia de ti y te permito el descanso.

Asentí lentamente de la manera que podía al tenerlo cara a cara sin que me soltara.

—Bien.

Morlun, con mucha más fuerza me tiró de la cama haciendo que cayera de golpe al suelo. No pude evitar quejarme de dolor, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que luego me agarrara por el cuello y me levantara como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Presioné los ojos al sentir demasiado dolor en mi garganta y con ello dificultad para respirar.

—Dije, de pie —dicho aquello, me soltó con brusquedad al tenerme parcialmente levantado. De manera instintiva mantuve el equilibrio mientras ignoraba el temblor de mis rodillas, e intentaba no toser por la fuerza empleada en mi cuello... Regulé mi respiración a su vez que hacía todo lo posible por no dejarme caer al hacerse latente la sensación de desgarre en mi recto. El simple hecho de ejercer presión con mi cuerpo para estar de pie, me hacía sentir terriblemente jodido—. Muy bien, Peter —se mofó mientras me daba unas palmadas sobre mi hombro derecho—. Veamos... ¿Cómo podría castigar a esta peculiar arañita? ¿Me sugieres algo en especial?

Bajé la mirada... No tenía la menor idea de cómo estaba aguantando estar parado sin caerme una vez más al suelo... El dolor generalizado de mi cuerpo no me estaba dejando pensar bien... Y ¿Morlun en serio me estaba preguntando por un castigo?... No sabía que responder...

Traté de no morder mi lengua o la parte interna de mis mejillas para evitar hacerme más daño, pero la frustración me estaba matando más que el esfuerzo que hacía para obedecerlo. Morlun estaba de pie al frente mío con su típico gesto de grandeza y yo seguía desnudo completamente sucio... Mis piernas estaban manchadas de sangre y mis propios fluidos... No imaginaba otra escena más humillante que esta...

Me estaba arrepintiendo de no haber dormido cuando pude... Debí de haber cerrado los ojos.

—Te hice una pregunta.

La voz seca de Morlun me sacó de mis pensamientos, logrando que me tambaleara ligeramente. No obstante con un fuerte hincón en la parte baja de mi espalda, logré enderezarme para no caer y desatar sus carcajadas.

—Golpéame —murmuré sin mirarle a los ojos. No obstante, mi sugerencia ocasionó que el otro estallara en risas como si hubiera sido una broma. No entendía que estaba sucediendo... Traté de ahogar el nudo en mi garganta que parecía extenderse a lo largo de mi cuerpo como una sensación depresiva o de debilidad.

—Dije que sugirieras tu castigo, no que me ordenaras qué hacer —dijo negando con la cabeza como si hubiera cometido un error y estuviera a punto de reprenderme—. ¿No aprendes, Peter? Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie.

Levanté la mirada suplicante, pero a Morlun poco le importó. Sin previo aviso me jaló de los brazos con fuerza, para enseguida empotrarme contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Ahogué cualquier quejido de dolor, pero ni bien me cogió por el cabello para tirar de mi cuello hacia atrás, me fue imposible. Tenía la espalda curveada con el torso apoyado contra el cemento... Morlun estaba atrás mío jalándome con rudeza; obligándome así a que volteara mi rostro lo más que podía para dar con el suyo por uno de mis hombros.

—Consideré cortártela —comentó despiadadamente, logrando así que mi cuerpo se tensionara e instintivamente intentara forcejar—. Pero lamentablemente te desangrarías y morirías en cuestión de minutos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—Quiero que sufras de otra manera.

Morlun soltó mi cabello y no tardó en levantar mis brazos contra la misma pared para rápidamente sujetar mis muñecas con una de sus manos. Inútilmente traté de hacerlo hacia atrás, pero el simple de hecho de usar su peso contra mi cuerpo ya era como tener una barrera fortificada que me impedía hacer cualquier cosa... Mis rodillas no tardaron en flaquear logrando así que quedara ligeramente suspendido al estar siendo sujetado por la parte superior... Sentía como si me estuvieran arrancando los brazos. Mi propio peso me estaba haciendo pasar un pésimo rato, sumado a la extrema sensibilidad de mi cuerpo en general... No lo podía aguantar más... Era consciente de haber pensado en muchas ocasiones que todo esto se trataba de una pesadilla, pero... Nunca iba a descartar esa posibilidad... Si existía la más remota chance de que esto fuera producto un mal sueño, la tomaría para darme fuerzas...

— ¿Qué sucede, Peter? —preguntó sin soltarme mientras colocaba todo su peso contra mi espalda—. ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Te doy miedo? ¿Arañita?

Cada palabra la dijo estando lo más cerca posible de mi rostro. Sentir su aliento contra mi mejilla me producía nauseas... Pero las nauseas no llegaban solas, el hecho de tenerlo aferrado a mí de esa manera, en la que en cualquier otra oportunidad hubiera podido escapar fácilmente me generaba una terrible angustia. Angustia que se transformaba en decepción. Y decepción que se convertía en impotencia...

Ya no aguantaba más el nudo en mi garganta... No podía creer lo bajo en lo que había terminado.

—Peter, eres patético —susurró a mi oído. Acto seguido, me soltó como si nada dejándome caer de rodillas al suelo. Se me escapó un pequeño quejido de dolor aguantado, pero rápidamente tuve que morderme la lengua con tal de no comenzar a llorar. Había sido fuerte hasta ahora... Podía continuar siéndolo—. Supongo que no te dejé lo suficientemente cansado ¿Verdad, arañita? —preguntó mientras me levantaba la cabeza por el cabello, haciendo que mi nuca chocara con fuerza contra el cemento de la pared—. Será motivo para que me demuestres que puedes hacerlo mejor que la primera vez.

Me quedé petrificado ¿Volver a hacerlo? ¿Ser follado una vez más?

No iba a aguantar otra sesión...

Morlun me iba a matar ahora, no iba a llegar al amanecer...

—Ya sabes que hacer, Peter —cerré los ojos al ver como su mano libre se dirigía hacia sus pantalones. No quería verlo... No quería que esto sucediera... No otra vez...

Sentí como me soltaba y con ello cierta palpitación se apoderó de mi cabeza ante la reciente brusquedad... No obstante, al abrir los ojos se me terminó revolviendo el estómago... Morlun había dejado al descubierto su enorme erección. Me repugnaba el hecho de verla dura contra mi cara en esta situación... Me asqueaba saber que hacerme todo esto lo excitaba... Saber que torturarme le producía inmensas ganas de cogerme... Quería vomitar de tan solo ver como se endurecía al verme sangrar sin poder defenderme de nada... No podía entender como algo así podía resultar excitante...

Nuevamente me esforcé para enderezarme y antes de que Morlun volviera a jalarme de la cabeza, me incliné hasta su miembro... Sin querer hacerlo, comencé a lamerlo... Sentía mi ritmo cardíaco acelerarse con el simple hecho de respirar ese olor a sexo, no de excitación, sino de asco... Cerré los ojos y abrí la boca con cuidado para enseguida engullirla... Su sabor era repugnante, todo de él me inducía a las nauseas... Más aún el hecho de saber que aquello que tenía en mi boca era suyo...

—No lo estás haciendo bien —dijo de un momento a otro empujándome por la frente hasta que mi nuca chocara contra la pared—. No juegues con mi paciencia, Peter.

Tragué saliva duro y traté de acercarme una vez más hasta su miembro para tragarlo como él quería, pero Morlun me lo impidió con una enorme sonrisa. Mi cuerpo se tensó y un gran escalofrío recorrió cada milímetro de mi piel... A estas alturas, entendía perfectamente que nada bueno iba a salir de aquí por no haber cumplido sus expectativas.

—Lo haré mejor... _Amo._

No sabía qué hacer, solo había dicho lo primero que se me había ocurrido, pero eso solo ocasionó que Morlun estallara una vez más en carcajadas.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo harás mejor —dijo sin quitarme esa sonrisa desquiciada de encima.

Sin más, me levantó por el cuello para enseguida voltearme contra la pared y dejarme como en un inicio. Hizo que alzara mis brazos para aferrarlos con una sola mano mientras que ahora colocaba su peso contra mi cuerpo para evitar que me deslizara hasta el suelo.

—Me divertiré con tu ano, Peter.

Escucharlo decir aquello fue lo último que pude aguantar. Prefería mil veces que me la enterrara en la boca, que me hiciera lo que quisiera, pero no eso... Mi recto estaba destruido, estaba desgarrado... Seguía sangrando. Quería cualquier cosa menos eso... Cualquier cosa era mejor a ser obligado a mantener relaciones sexuales bajo estas circunstancias...

No pude aguantar más el nudo en mi garganta. Dejé caer mi cabeza contra la pared chocando con fuerza mi frente, pero muy poco me importó. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de manera patética mientras que rogaba que Morlun no se diera cuenta de hecho... Contuve gemir, por lo que solo dejé que las lágrimas salieran en silencio mientras me mordía la lengua sin importarme el sabor metálico que se expandía por mi paladar...

—Puedes gritar todo lo que gustes, no te reprimas, arañita.

Sentí la punta del miembro de Morlun en mi entrada, y casi como acto reflejo me tensioné. Sabía que eso era lo peor que podía hacer, pero no podía evitarlo... Simplemente era mi cuerpo rechazando cualquier otra intromisión...

—Llora, Peter.

No pude contener un grito desgarrador al sentir como introducía su miembro en mi recto. No había lubricante ni nada que lo hubiera facilitado, solo la sangre interna que tenía acumulada... La cual había usado para abrirse camino hasta el fondo... Me mordí la lengua sintiendo más de ese líquido metálico en mi boca que desgraciadamente había comenzado a desbordarse de mis labios con una mezcla de saliva... No podía moverme, estaba contra esta pared con la cabeza apoyada ahí y con las muñecas siendo sujetadas por encima de mi cabeza...

Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas con mayor intensidad al comenzar a sentir sus embestidas... Una, dos, tres... Más... Cada una más fuerte que la anterior. El dolor era insoportable, podía sentir perfectamente como la piel que a duras penas intentaba regenerarse en mi organismo, era arrancada con cada golpe. Lo poco y casi mínimo que había podido recuperarme de la primera oportunidad, se había vuelto nulo... Una mierda. Quemaba. Ardía... La velocidad de sus embestidas no hacía más que destrozar cada pequeña esperanza de seguir con vida hasta el amanecer...

No podía creer que estuviera llorando... Que todo lo que había conseguido aguantar como respeto a mí mismo, oficialmente fuera lanzado por la borda... Era increíble y humillante saber que mis lágrimas de impotencia se mezclaban con el odio y repulsión que le había ganado a Morlun. Era patético saber que cada lágrima que resbalaba por mis mejillas para luego caer al suelo, eran parte del producto que me ocasionaba cada embestida... Sentir como mi piel se desgarraba cada vez más, no poder mantenerme de pie, el hecho de tener los músculos y huesos extremadamente adoloridos por la falta de resistencia... Todo aquello me hacía sentir un completo inútil. No podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo no me permitía defenderme... Solo podía recibir lo que fuera que Morlun quisiera darme... Esto era peor que estar muerto... De hecho la muerte volvía a ser tentadora... La única salida fácil a esta masacre.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me sequé las lágrimas con mis brazos. Morlun quería que llorara... No le iba a dar el gusto de que me viera así... No le otorgaría otra victoria sobre mí...

—Aún tan estrecho —gimió sin detener sus golpes, importándole muy poco cuán desgraciada podría estar esa zona.

Sin más, pasó la mano que tenía libre por mi abdomen hasta mis genitales.

Mi piel se erizó de sobremanera. No tenía placer, no sentía el mínimo de excitación. Solo dolor...

— ¿No estás disfrutando tu castigo? ¿Peter? —susurró a mi oído mientras envolvía mi miembro con algo de fuerza con sus dedos. Apreté los ojos y golpeé mi cabeza contra la pared dejándola ahí... No iba a gritar. No iba a hacer ninguna clase de ruido—. Vamos, arañita —insistió mientras hacía mayor presión ahí abajo. Me mordí la lengua con fuerza y volví a golpear la pared con mi frente tratando de llevar todo el dolor hasta mi cráneo en vez de que se concentrara en mis genitales... No obstante, a las justas podía moverme, así que lo único que hacía era tratar de darme directo en la herida que tenía en la frente para reactivar su sensibilidad... No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo...

Morlun soltó una carcajada al ver como yo solo me lastimaba,

—Peter, Peter, Peter... —dijo como si fuera muy obvio, deteniendo sus embestidas—. ¿Acaso no te gusta que te toquen aquí? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a tirar con rudeza de mi miembro, estirando todo lo que podía de esa piel colgante con poco interés en dañarla—. Deberías sentirte agradecido, arañita —murmuró—. Pese a tu estado repugnante y el desastre entre tus piernas, estoy aquí contigo —comenzó a reírse separándose un poco para enseguida estrujar mi glande con sus dedos. No era placentero... De hecho no pude ahogar un grito en mi garganta, salió para el disfrute de Morlun, quien solo se rio aún más—. ¿Qué pasa Peter? ¿Estás sensible? —dicho aquello volvió a levantarme con fuerza para reanudar sus embestidas... No pude contener los gritos una vez más... Pasar del estado de "reposo" a seguir siendo torturado sobre esa piel desgarrada, había sido mucho más doloroso. Me costaba respirar, el dolor no me dejaba hacerlo correctamente... Había llegado a preferir que no se detuviera en ningún momento, y que el movimiento más la fricción hiciera de esa sensación algo innato de mí...

Dios, no podía creer que estaba pensando... Tenía el cerebro jodido.

No obstante, Morlun se detuvo de un momento a otro y se apartó dejándome caer de lleno al suelo, logrando que raspara mi mentón durante la caída en la pared. No había sido capaz de poner mis manos o pies para evitar el impacto o por lo menos para evitar lastimarme como todo un inútil contra el concreto. Aún así, casi como acto reflejo me puse en posición fetal... No podía estar sentado, no podía estar de rodillas, no podía sostenerme en sí y el dolor que se extendía por mi cuerpo volvía apoderarse de mí al dejar de sentir la presión en mi recto en mis mismos genitales... Esto era jodidamente humillante...

Me mordí el labio inferior casi por inercia; cuidando de no hacerlo del lado que tenía la herida mientras me retorcía en el suelo con ambas manos entre las piernas... Esta era la peor imagen que alguien podría tener de mí... Me dolía demasiado... El dolor desde la punta de mi glande extendiéndose por mi tronco llegaba hasta mi abdomen haciéndome sentir como si me faltara el aire una vez más. De por sí me costaba respirar y ahora sentía como si de verdad hubiera recibido un golpe en la parte baja... Uno demasiado fuerte que se extendía por mis genitales hasta la parte más profunda de mi recto…

Quería morir. No dar esta imagen...

Morlun estalló en carcajadas... No podía ver qué era lo que hacía, pero podía intuir que se estaba limpiando las manos o algo así... Me había estado tocando cuando estaba completamente sucio... De hecho me había obligado mantener sexo con él teniendo mi ano en la mismísima mierda... ¿A qué punto había llegado?... No le importaba nada con tal de joderme en cualquier aspecto...

—Patético.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no pensar en nada. No podía dejar de estar en esta posición... No era capaz de retirar mis manos de mis genitales, necesitaba apretarlos contra mi cuerpo y hacer menor la sensación de quiebre...

—Eres patético, Peter —repitió mientras que se agachaba—. ¿Qué te pareció la lección? —preguntó mientras me levantaba el rostro por el cabello como ya se le había hecho costumbre, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos a duras penas. Tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no derramaría ni una lágrima delante de él—. ¿Aprendiste a obedecer? ¿Aprendiste a ser agradecido conmigo? ¿Aprendiste a no mojar la cama? —Morlun no contuvo más las risas y me soltó haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo—. Bueno, Peter como sabrás no falta mucho para que dejes de existir… ¡Vaya momento gratificante! ¡Gloria a mí! ¿No lo crees? —dijo con aires de grandeza. Me limité a cerrar los ojos con fuerza sin poder moverme como consecuencia del dolor. No obstante, me sobresalté en el acto al sentir sus frías manos en mi cuello, por un momento llegué a pensar me estrangularía para acabar con esto aquí mismo yendo en contra de su esquema… Pero no, de hecho me retiró la correa que rodeaba mi cuello… ¿Me estaba quitando la correa? —. No huirás Peter, podría apostar mi victoria sobre mañana a que no lograrás arrastrarte más de un metro… Pobre Peter, pobre araña…

Tal vez Morlun tenía razón, esa correa en mi cuello era de simple adorno… Ya no tenía fuerzas si quiera para ir hasta la cama… Y no necesitaba de ella para drenarme la poca energía que tenía… De hecho si lo hacía, estaba seguro no resistiría ni cinco segundos de tortura… No tenía planeado escapar. No lo iba a hacer…

—Ahora, te vas a vestir ¿Comprendes? —habló poniéndose de pie mientras que se perdía en la parte oscura de la habitación, le seguí vagamente con la mirada desde el suelo, y ahí me di cuenta en lo que regresaba hasta mí que traía mi traje de Spiderman—. Pelearás contra mí, te concederé el honor de morir haciendo lo que más te gusta y podrás hacerlo con tu emblemático atuendo…—dijo con sarcasmo—. Que todos te vean, que Spiderman llegó a su fin.

Morlun me lanzó el traje encima, pero no pude atraparlo. Estaba igual de sucio y roto como lo había dejado en un inicio en el salón… Eso significaba que no tenía mi máscara… Me haría pelear contra él usando mi traje destrozado y con mi identidad expuesta… Esto no era lo que quería… No esta clase de final…

—Regresaré en unos minutos, Peter… Veamos si realmente aprendiste a obedecer, así que no pierdas el tiempo siendo patético y vístete antes que cambie de opinión.

Volví a apretar los ojos con fuerza, mientras que la risa de Morlun se extendía por toda mi cabeza... Se iba… Se iba por un momento… Escuché la puerta cerrarse y no pude evitar soltarme a duras penas con movimientos lentos y dolorosos…

Abracé mi traje.

No podía dejar de ser patético, necesitaba abrazar algo, desahogarme… Necesitaba a Wade… Necesitaba que estuviera aquí conmigo… Todo este tiempo quise hacérmelas de fuerte, pero ya no lo era. Había dejado de serlo hace mucho y ahora me sentía… Humillado… Muerto en vida… No quería ponerme mi traje así… Mi cuerpo estaba en la mierda, mis piernas estaban sucias… Mi rostro… Todo mi ser estaba jodido…

—No voy llorar otra vez… —susurré apretando contra mi cuerpo las prendas… Sabía que si tenía fuerzas para algo, no debía desperdiciarlas en algo tan estúpido, pero me era inevitable… No debía gastar energía abrazando mi ropa… Debía invertirlas en vestirme antes de que Morlun regresara…

Tomé aire como pude y con una lentitud única me senté contra la pared… El concreto estaba helado y mi piel se erizó por completo… Fruncí el ceño a la vez que me mordía la parte interna de la mejilla, al sentir esa zona desgarrada siendo lastimada con mi propio peso… Mierda, dolía mucho más que antes. Casi instintivamente me puse de costado para que mi ano no tocara directamente el suelo y con ello no recibiera todo lo que pesaba…

Sin más, antes de comenzar a colocarme el traje, pasé una de mis manos por la parte afectada. Me estremecí al deslizar mis dedos entre mis glúteos y sentir la fluidez con la que se paseaban por ahí… Me aterré… De inmediato, olvidándome del dolor acumulado de mi cuerpo y el cansancio que no iba a tardar en tumbarme, revisé la sustancia con ayuda de la luz de la luna que llegaba hasta mí… No era semen ni nada de eso… Era sangre… Sangre viscosa en conjunto con sustancia pre seminal… Mis dedos estaban embarrados de mi propia sangre producto del desgarre interno…

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y limpié mi mano en el suelo. Acto seguido volví a pasar mis dedos entre mis glúteos y retiré otra buena cantidad de ese líquido rojizo… No iba a manchar mi traje… No en esa zona…

—No voy a llorar…

No iba a llorar… El nudo en mi garganta se había vuelto a formar. Mi cuerpo estaba decadente, mi recto sangraba, mis genitales estaban irritados… Me dolía… Era un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado… Había salido de varias peleas destruido, pero nunca de esta forma, nunca me habían hecho algo así… No sabía cómo lidiar con esto… Pese a sentirme débil, tenía unas inmensas ganas de quebrarme… Quebrarme de impotencia… ¿Por qué era tan patético? ¿Por qué Wade se había fijado en mí? No estaba a su altura… Él era mil veces mejor que yo… Yo no era nada a su lado… Solo era una carga más para él… Una carga que no podía defenderse solo y que eventualmente moriría…

Me mordí el labio inferior y procedí en vestirme… No podía perder más tiempo, no podía perder más energías… Debía apresurarme y aprovechar estas horas para dormir…

A duras penas conseguí colocarme la parte inferior del traje hasta las rodillas… Debía hacer un máximo esfuerzo para cubrirme por completo… Tomé aire y contuve la respiración en lo que continué jalando de él hasta que llegara a mi cadera.

—Mierda… Mierda…

¡Esto era una mierda! ¡Dolía demasiado! Contuve que se me salieran las lágrimas y terminé con eso…

Recosté mi cabeza sobre la pared para descansar unos segundos antes de colocarme la parte superior… Mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso… Estaba húmedo, cubierto por sustancias repugnantes… Era desagradable tener que colocarme el traje de esta manera… Más aún cuando tenía partes rotas y mi piel maltratada terminaba exhibiéndose…

Aparté mi mirada de mi cuerpo y usando mis últimas fuerzas alcé mis brazos para terminar de colocarme la parte faltante… Una vez hecho aquello me dejé caer sobre el suelo, como un pedazo de carne inerte…

Me mantuve de costado con las piernas ligeramente estiradas… Acababa de darme cuenta que si las mantenía de esa forma y me quedaba inmóvil, el dolor de mi recto en conjunto con el de mi espalda y en general, era mucho más llevadero que flexionando las rodillas en posición fetal.

Cerré los ojos…

No quería ver más de esa habitación, no quería saber nada más de este lugar… Tenía miedo… Estaba aterrado… Y no tenía fuerzas para arrastrarme hasta la cama…

Pasaría la noche en el suelo…

De todas formas no importaba.

Negro.

De un momento a otro todo se había puesto negro, estaba de pie en medio de un lugar oscuro… No podía ver nada en realidad… Era como si no hubiera diferencia entre los espacios… No sabía dónde estaba parado… No sabía si estaba parado en realidad, solo era mi cuerpo o mi yo interno en un espacio… ¿Había muerto? ¿Esto era estar muerto? No sentía nada, ni frío ni calor… Solo era yo y la oscuridad… No obstante, pude divisar dos pequeños puntos rojos desde lo lejos. Dos puntos que se iban acercando rápidamente… ¿Eran dos ojos? Me asusté por un segundo, pero de inmediato percibí como alguien me tomaba suavemente por el cabello… No como Morlun solía hacerlo, esta vez era suave.

—Tu cabello siempre huele bien baby boy.

¿Wade? Mi corazón se agitó olvidándome por completo de como esos dos enormes ojos rojos estaban cada vez más cerca de mí. ¿Era Wade quien me estaba acariciando? ¿Estaba aquí conmigo?

Sentí como mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba, pero no de pánico ante esos ojos, sino… ¿Ansiedad? ¿Emoción? ¿Wade estaba conmigo? ¿Por qué no podía verlo?

— ¿Wade?

Los dos puntos rojos eran ahora dos esferas extremadamente grandes a pocos metros de mí. Pero no hacían nada… Solo estaban ahí… Observándome… Era como si me estuvieran analizando mientras que Wade o algo, me acariciaba el cabello… ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué no podía ver nada?... Solo sentía las caricias… Era perturbador ser acariciado mientras dos enormes ojos te observaban…

— ¿Te gusta cómo se siente, baby boy? —era otra vez la voz de Wade… Me quedé un segundo analizando su pregunta al percatarme que no sentía dolor, no sentía absolutamente nada, solo esas caricias…

—Sí… —respondí sin saber a dónde mirar exactamente. Solo sabía que no estaba solo gracias a esas esferas rojas…Y a la voz de Deadpool—. Me gusta…

—Entonces no me detendré.

No comprendía que estaba sucediendo, pero me sentía consciente… Tal vez por eso, no podía disfrutar del todo esta especie de sueño, si es que se trataba de uno… Pero no iba a negar que me gustaba sentir sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello y jalando suavemente de él… Se sentía bien… Era la primera caricia que recibía en mucho tiempo, y ahora la valoraba aún más después de todo lo que había pasado a manos de Morlun… Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía…

—No me detendré, baby boy.

Cerré los ojos para dejar de toparme con esas esferas y así poder disfrutar de las caricias, pero aquellas no duraron mucho… ¿Estaba despertando? Todo se estaba esfumando… Ya nada era oscuro… Podía sentir cierta luz en mi vista pese a estar con los ojos cerrados… ¿Era la luz del día? El sonido de la ciudad me hizo despertar en sí ¿Estaba en la ciudad? ¿Ya no estaba en la mansión de Morlun? ¿Era libre?

A duras penas pude pasarme el brazo por el rostro, sobando con algo de fuerza mis ojos. Ahí pude darme cuenta que efectivamente estaba fuera de los parámetros donde había sido torturado…

Mi respiración se aceleró…

No obstante, no tardé en darme cuenta que era parcialmente libre, pues estaba siendo arrastrado… Algo me estaba sujetando del cabello arrastrándome por las veredas de la ciudad…

Morlun.

Los gritos de las personas me sacaron de mi estado de letargo… Abrí los ojos por completo y divisé unas cuantas tiradas en el suelo con evidentes manchas de sangre. Le gente corría en busca de refugio… Solo escuchaba caos… Aparentemente Morlun los había quitado de su camino arrebatándoles la vida, y el ver que me llevaba a rastras como si fuera su trofeo había generalizado el pánico… Esto no podía estar peor… Y ni siquiera tenía mi máscara…

Tenía que hacer algo…

Tenía que soltarme de su agarre…

Con o sin máscara, la pelea con Morlun estaba por comenzar…

—Oh Peter, ¿Te gustó el paseo? —dijo al percatarse de que estaba reaccionando. Acto seguido me lanzó del cabello contra un auto estacionado cuya alarma no tardó en activarse, provocando que los transeúntes se escandalizaran aún más y corrieran por donde sea que tuvieran pase para escapar—. Consideré levantarte, pero digamos que tuve la gran idea de colgarte de un edificio para dar inicio a tu muerte…—dijo entre risas—. Iba a ser una sorpresa ¿Te imaginas? Despertar y ver a tu amada ciudad destruida y tú colgando patéticamente de un edificio —dijo fingiendo lástima—. Lamentablemente, echaste a perder mi sorpresa… Es una pena, tendré que matarte delante de tus admiradores —dijo mientras rápidamente se lanzaba contra mí para darme un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndome caer de lleno del auto—. Disfruta tu muerte, Peter Parker.

La alarma de los vehículos, en especial el que tenía atrás mío, los gritos de las personas… Todo este caos… El reciente golpe… Todo… Nada me dejaba pensar coherente.

Me llevé una mano hacia mi mejilla y noté sangre fresca en mi sucio traje… Era hora de usar mis últimas energías y matar a Morlun antes de que él lo hiciera conmigo, o en todo caso, morir con él…

Aún no me sentía apto como para pelear, pues todavía me dolía el cuerpo… Pero el haber descansado un poco, había sido suficiente como para recargar algo de fuerzas y dar un poco de batalla… Ahora… Debía asegurarme que ese "poco" de batalla fuera la suficiente para llevarme a Morlun conmigo…

Me iría con él al mundo de los muertos si era necesario.

No había marcha atrás.

—Prepárate.

Una vez más vi como Morlun se lanzaba contra mí con los ojos rojos para clavar sus puños en mi rostro, pero instintivamente usé mi telaraña para esquivarlo… Debía agradecer que tuviera mis disparadores adheridos a mi traje… Estaban algo flojos, pero nada que no pudiera ajustar en segundos a mi muñeca. No obstante, el fuerte impulso realizado para evitar que me golpeara me había hecho sentir una vez más esas punzadas en mi recto…

—Mierda… —mascullé para mí mismo. De inmediato tuve que aterrizar en la vereda contigua, pero evité irme de rodillas demostrando el daño que me había ocasionado durante la noche… Debía tener cuidado, no debía forzar mis piernas, no debía estirarme demasiado…

Me mordí el labio inferior y aproveché en ajustar mis disparadores para no fracturarme las muñecas…

—No podrás huir de mí para siempre, Peter —dijo mientras se lanzaba contra mí a toda velocidad. Era cierto, no iba a poder huir de él todo el tiempo… No faltaba mucho para que me cansara y terminara siendo su presa… Debía pelear… Debía tener cuidado con mi cuerpo y debía encargarme de derrotarlo antes de que él lo hiciera conmigo.

Usé mis disparadores para esquivarlo una vez más, pero en esta oportunidad, me giré en el acto para dispararle mi telaraña y poder envolverlo en ella… Grave error… Morlun las cogió rápidamente con ambas manos y aplicó en mí lo que yo debí haber hecho en él. Con extrema fuerza jaló de las telarañas, haciendo que me levantara del suelo. Acto seguido, tiró de ellas como si se tratara de riendas haciéndome impactar de lleno contra uno de los edificios.

No pude aguantar el dolor, no pude evitar gritar de dolor… Mierda… ¡Nunca me había sentido así de mal durante una pelea!...

La gente del edificio salió a toda velocidad gritando y clamando por sus vidas… Yo no podía hacer nada para darles tranquilidad, de hecho ni yo podía hacerlo a mí mismo… De menos estaban huyendo y Morlun estaba concentrado en matarme…

Me levanté como pude ignorando sus carcajadas al verme claramente destruido al minuto de haber comenzado a pelear contra él… No obstante, usé una vez más mi telaraña, esta vez para movilizarme al edificio paralelo, pero no pude lograrlo… Sentí una fuerte punzada que recorrió toda mi columna. Esto me hizo perder el equilibrio en pleno vuelo, logrando así que cayera en medio de la pista de golpe… Era patético… No podía hacer nada, era inútil…

Traté de levantarme, pero el impacto sobre una de mis rodillas había sido demasiado fuerte. Ahora no solo era un martirio lidiar con los estragos de la noche o con la falta de energía… Ahora tenía la rodilla jodida… No parecía ser una fractura… Pero mierda… No podía levantarme… Esto tenía que ser una broma… Todo este tiempo había querido pelear contra él, y ahora que se había dado mi oportunidad… Yo solo me lesionaba…

— ¡Excelente! ¡Excelente, Spiderman! ¡Excelente final! —exclamó Morlun mientras que se acercaba a mí a paso lento mientras aplaudía cínicamente. Traté de continuar mi camino hasta el otro lado arrastrándome, ignorando por completo el daño en mi parte baja, pero eso solo ocasionó más burlas por parte del otro—. ¿Qué sucede, arañita? ¿Te duele algo?

—Púdrete Morlun… —sin pensarlo usé el disparador de mi muñeca derecha para lanzarle mi telaraña el rostro, pero no hizo más que inclinar la cabeza para esquivarla… Me mordí con fuerza el interior de mi mejilla… Estaba en un gran aprieto… No faltaba mucho para que mi cuerpo oficialmente se rindiera ante el máximo esfuerzo que me encontraba realizando, y no era capaz de atinarle…

—Qué lástima, hubiera sido divertido extendernos más de cinco minutos… Pero si es lo que Spiderman va a durar… que así sea —dijo lo último con una enorme sonrisa. Inmediatamente lance mis telarañas al edificio más cercano con tal de escapar de Morlun, pero ni bien había estado a punto de levantarme a la fuerza usando los disparadores, el otro no tuvo reparos en cogerme del talón para jalarme con fuerza y hacerme impactar de lleno contra la pista…

Escupí sangre…

Dejé de escuchar el alboroto de la ciudad y comencé a ver borroso… ¿Moría?... A las justas veía personas, eso me alegró un poco… Aparentemente ahora solo éramos Morlun y yo… Traté de levantarme una vez más, pero fue imposible… No podía escuchar nada. De manera abrupta todo se había quedado en silencio, no escuchaba las alarmas de los carros ni las carcajadas de Morlun… No podía ver bien, pero entendía que algo me estaba diciendo… No podía escucharlo… A las justas identificaba en mi cabeza una especie de pitido atroz… No comprendía como un impacto de ese tipo me había jodido tanto internamente… Era obvio, estaba en pésimas condiciones… Era un cadáver peleando por la vida que no tenía.

Dentro de lo poco que podía visualizar, noté como Morlun alzaba hacia mí una de sus manos y como en ella se abrían más ojos rojos… Había llegado a mi fin, iba a drenar lo último que quedaba en mí, y ya no podría hacer nada… Literalmente iba a morir sin haberle tocado un solo pelo tras haber querido enfrentarlo…

Los peores días de mi vida… Y los terminaba de manera patética…

No obstante, vi como súbitamente Morlun se alzaba como si estuviera esquivando algo… ¿Alguien lo estaba estacando? ¿Las patrullas habían llegado? No distinguía del todo, pues aún veía borroso y yacía a un paso de quedar inconsciente sobre la pista… Pero no pude creer en mis percepciones al ver un hombre de rojo con armas en manos…

¿Deadpool?

Me estaba odiando por no ser capaz de enfocar mi vista, y menos por escuchar algo, pues solo tenía el pitido… Pero… ¿No era una broma?... No sabía si creer o no… Pero si era real, él había sido el causante de que Morlun desviara el objetivo para que las balas de sus pistolas no lo atravesaran.

Por alguna razón, no me sentía molesto de que hubiera llegado… De verdad lo necesitaba…

Tomé aire con fuerza e hice de todo para ponerme de pie. Evité tropezar a causa del dolor en la rodilla, pero si no estaba alucinando Wade necesitaría ayuda para vencer a Morlun… No iba a dejarlo solo, si podía hacer algo lo haría…

—Yo me encargo —finalizó.

Me quedé perplejo. No era la voz del típico Wade comprensivo, esta se escuchaba… Diferente, se le oía molesto… Hasta me había dirigido una mirada fulminante para que no diera un paso más y me quedara en mi sitio. No quería que peleara con él… No quería que interviniera…

—Que conmovedor… —dijo Morlun con sorna. Lo entendí perfectamente… Poco a poco volvía a escuchar el caos y las malditas alarmas de los carros… —Sin embargo, el que me importa acá, eres tú Peter —sin más, ignorando por completo al mercenario volvió a lanzarse contra mí a toda velocidad. Sabía que no iba a resistir más golpes si ya había estado al borde de quedar inconsciente hacía algunos segundos… Pero Wade no se quedó de brazos cruzados, antes de que llegara mí; él se había encargado de pegarle un fuerte puño en el rostro que lo terminó haciendo rodar hasta otro vehículo estacionado cuya alarma no tardó en activarse y sumarse al coro de caos.

—Dije, que yo me encargo.

Antes de que Morlun reaccionara evidentemente jodido por su primer golpe, Wade me llevó a la fuerza hasta un callejón a pocos metros de la pelea…

—No te metas, Peter.

— ¡Déjame hacer algo! ¡No es justo para ti! ¡Mierda Wade!

El mercenario golpeó con fuerza la pared del callejón cerca a mi rostro haciéndome sobresaltar por su violencia ¿En serio era Wade? No… No entendía por qué estaba actuando de esa manera… Nunca antes lo había hecho conmigo… Podía estar débil… Pero si Deadpool estaba ahí, yo podía ser útil… Tenía que serlo y demostrar que podía pelear contra mis enemigos…

Guardé silencio.

Deadpool salió del callejón para enseguida ser atacado por Morlun…

No podía asimilarlo…

Wade había sacado sus armas como solía hacerlo, pero Morlun ya lo había estado esperando para saltarle encima empotrándolo contra la pared de uno de los edificios… Cada mano sujetaba cada muñeca, negándole así que pudiera hacer algo… No podía dejarlo así, no podía permitir que él resultara herido por mi culpa…

No hice caso a sus indicaciones… Aún era útil. Salí como pude, y usé mis disparadores para lanzarle mi telaraña por los codos. Al fin había podido darle, aunque fuera porque estaba ocupado reteniendo al mercenario, entonces no dudé en jalarlo hacia atrás con fuerza. Tomé aire, y juntando toda mi energía tiré de ellas arrastrándolo sin piedad por la pista, dejando en libertad a Wade. No obstante, Morlun no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse de pie esquivando las balas de Deadpool, pero fue en mi desconcierto que este aprovechó que aún tenía las telarañas para volver a jalar de ellas como la primera vez atrayéndome de golpe hasta él. Ya no tenía fuerzas para retenerme, por lo que literalmente llegué hasta él cual muñeca de trapo… Escuché la voz de Wade y noté de reojo que se acercaba a mí a toda velocidad con sus katanas en mano, pero no pude hacer más que caer de espaldas tras recibir un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

Todo se puso negro… Lo último que pude ver fue a Deadpool acercándose… Luego de ello… No sabía nada… Solo sabía que todo era negro una vez más…

Di vueltas en ese espacio oscuro y de un momento a otro aparecieron esas esferas rojas… Me estremecí en el acto… ¿Esto era un sueño? Otra vez tenía esos dos enormes ojos observándome… Pero en esta oportunidad ya no había alguien haciéndome cariño, o la voz de Wade diciéndome algo… Todo era silencio… Estaba siendo juzgado por esos ojos rojos en total silencio…

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

No hubo respuesta… Me sentía estúpido de estar gritándole a lo que según yo me observaba… Pero ya no sabía qué hacer… Estaba consciente como había sucedido durante su primera aparición… Así que no creía que se tratara del todo de un sueño… No sabía que era, pero lo que sí entendía era que se trataba del peor momento para que decidieran aparecerse… Había estado en medio de una pelea… No podía ser transportado a este espacio para ser juzgado… No ahora…

" _La araña por fin se ha encontrado a sí misma, Peter"_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar una voz profunda proveniente del espacio entero…

" _Golpea con la furia de la venganza encarnada. El poder de la araña liberado por fin"_

No comprendía lo que me decía esa voz… ¿Venganza? ¿El poder de la araña liberado?…

El ambiente volvió a aclararse y con ello esas esferas rojas desaparecieron una vez más… El sonido de las alarmas de los vehículos retumbaba en mi cabeza… No sabía que había pasado exactamente… Estaba tendido en medio de la pista… Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño… Era doloroso… Pero extraño…

Giré mi rostro como pude y mi sangre se heló por completo. Morlun tenía a Wade atravesado de uno de los postes de luz caído a medias… No lo dejaba recuperarse al estar drenándole sus fuerzas como lo había hecho conmigo… Y él no tenía nada para defenderse… No podía hacer nada… Si no hacía algo yo, iba a condenarlo a un martirio eterno… Sin fuerzas para recuperarse, atravesado sin poder moverse…

El odio se apoderó de mí… Sentí como si alguien más me controlara… No sentía como si fuera yo… Solo podía verme moviéndome con agilidad hasta una de las katanas que Wade había perdido durante el encuentro… Mi cuerpo había ignorado por completo el dolor de mi pecho y todo lo demás que me mantenía tendido en el suelo. Tomé con fuerza la katana y no lo pensé… Vi como Morlun giraba su rostro asombrado hacia mí, su expresión reflejaba que me creía muerto… Por lo que no pudo poner la guardia en alto…

" _Golpea con la furia de la venganza encarnada."_

Morlun giró su cuerpo como pudo con claras intenciones de drenar mi fuerza, pero fui más rápido que él… Y no pude creer lo hice… No era yo… Era algo controlándome, algo diferente me estaba dando fuerzas que no tenía, algo me estaba manipulando…

Nunca antes había degollado a alguien…

" _Cuando la araña se alimenta… Siempre empieza por la cabeza"_

La cabeza de Morlun rodó lentamente por su cuerpo hasta impactar en el suelo… Su cuerpo cayó de rodillas para luego tener el mismo desenlace que su cráneo… Todo era sangre… Había muertos regados por lasa veredas… La calle donde se había dado el encuentro estaba destruida… El bullicio de las alarmas de los autos ahora se fusionaba con la sirena de las patrullas… Agradecía inmensamente que no hayan llegado antes, pues habrían tenido el mismo final que muchos inocentes… Pero estaba odiando que se aparecieran ahora…

—Baby boy… —escuché la voz de Wade poca distancia de mí. Caminé como pude hasta dar con él… Era curioso, sentía como toda esa vitalidad que me había embriagado hacía unos momentos se esfumaba como si hubiera sido prestada… Tenía que sacar a Deadpool de ahí antes que me desmayara y llegaran los policías—. Puedo hacerlo solo, sal de aquí antes que te vean… No traes tu máscara…

Era cierto… Posiblemente todos los que me habían visto ahora yacían muertos… Pero daba igual… Mi rostro estaba ligeramente golpeado con sangre seca por todos lados… Me consideraba irreconocible en estos momentos… No necesitaba un espejo para saber cuán terrible podría estar ahora.

Una vez más hice caso omiso a las palabras del mercenario y bajo sus fuertes quejas de dolor, lo ayudé a salir de ese poste… De inmediato coloqué mi hombro para que pudiera apoyarse y no se fuera de cara al suelo al tener el vientre prácticamente perforado… Lo cogí por la cintura haciendo uso de la última fuerza que se me había otorgado, para enseguida disparar mi telaraña hacia uno de los edificios más cercanos…

—Sujétate —fue lo único que dije. Acto seguido tomé impulso y logré llegar hasta el objetivo… Ambos caímos de golpe en el techo del edificio seleccionado… Me arrastré hasta una pequeña pared y recosté mi espalda en ella… Poco a poco el dolor de todo lo vivido volvía a apoderarse de mí, y con ello mi debilidad… Definitivamente aquello que me había poseído… Me estaba quitando la vitalidad prestada…

Wade también se arrastró hasta mí y se sentó a mi costado… Me sentía patético, humillado… Una mierda por así decirlo… Pero quería abrazarlo… No obstante no tenía fuerzas… Sentía como me estaba desvaneciendo, como una vez más presentaba los indicios de estar a punto de quedarme inconsciente…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Nota:** Las frases en cursiva:

 _"La araña por fin se ha encontrado a sí misma, Peter"_

" _Golpea con la furia de la venganza encarnada. El poder de la araña liberado por fin"_

" _Cuando la araña se alimenta… Siempre empieza por la cabeza"_

Han sido extraídas del Cómic "Evolver or Die", de la sétima entrega.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchas gracias por la paciencia que le han tenido a este fic que comenzó en el 2016 y casi después de un mes (casi porque no ha sido tanto) pude actualizar. Hubiera querido hacerlo antes, pero Diciembre como ya saben, es puro ajetreo y estrés laboral.**

 **Siempre estaré agradecida con todos aquellos lectores que se dan su tiempo para leerme, para seguirme y para dejarme sus comentarios. Sé que muchos han sufrido bastante con este** _ **angst,**_ **y me disculpo por haber hecho tan larga esta espera. Ya he demorado antes, así que trato de no superar ese récord jajaja!**

 **¡Nuevamente les agradezco a todos su tiempo! ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Siempre será grato respondérselos!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Título: Evoluciona o Muere_**

 ** _Resumen:_** _Peter se encontraba en su peor momento y aún así lo dio todo en la batalla a sabiendas de cuál sería el resultado. Morlun había regresado de entre los muertos con un objetivo claro, darle fin a Spiderman. No sin antes haberlo humillado y usado para su morbo._

 ** _Alerta:_** _Este fanfic es claramente "ficción" en todo su aspecto, usando como referente (No necesariamente al pie de la letra) la saga de Spiderman "The Other: Evolve or Die" Manejándolo dentro de un contexto SLASH / YAOI (relación hombre x hombre) a modo de crossover con Deadpool._

 ** _Nota:_** _No es necesario haber leído el cómic para entender el fic._

 ** _Advertencia_** _: Este fic contendrá escenas explícitas a medida que se vaya avanzando. Contiene humillación. Contiene abusos psicológicos. Abusos físicos y sexuales._

 ** _Importante:_** _La canción a la que se hace alusión es:_

 _"Summer – 1st Movement, Allegro non Molto – Antonio Vivaldi"_

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, no tenía fuerzas para agachar mi cuello o siquiera para moverlo. Toda mi energía había sido arrebatada y era lo más cercano a estar muerto. Solo podía pensar y ver en la última dirección en la que me había acomodado. Mirando al cielo… Las nubes pasaban de manera tranquila pese a todo el bullicio de la ciudad… Pese a que cada vez se sumaran más sirenas, alarmas y policías para recoger los cadáveres... Todo había terminado en la mierda. Todo era un caos… No era la primera vez que después de una batalla las cosas tuvieran tan trágico desenlace… Pero sí era la primera en la que me sentía un sobreviviente. Uno que a las justas se había escapado de tener el mismo final… Uno que en realidad solo había aplazado lo que le deparaba el destino.

Inocentes muertos… Y con ellos yacía el cuerpo Morlun... O al menos eso quería creer…

Morlun acababa de morir, no sabía si regresaría como lo había hecho ahora, pero deseaba que no lo hiciera...

Apreté los ojos y traté de respirar hondo, pero fue imposible. El dolor en mi pecho era demasiado, a tal punto de hacerme toser por el esfuerzo. Me moví en el acto para acomodarme, pero eso solo me recalcó el dolor de mi cuerpo... Esto era inhumano. No podía toser, no podía respirar bien, no podía moverme... Absolutamente todo me dolía más de lo normal, como si no tuviera una piel que me protegiera y cualquier roce fuera directo a los nervios... Mierda ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora? ¿Por qué no podía esperar un poco a que llegara a casa? Haber tenido esa carga de fuerza sobrehumana, me hacía sentir mucho más el estado deplorable de mi cuerpo al ya no contar con ella... No estaba seguro de haber estado de esta manera antes, pero podía afirmar que la sensación era como desprenderse de tu propia carne, llevándote de manera lenta al infierno.

—Peter...

El mercenario se puso de pie sin dudarlo. Traté de regular mi respiración al comenzar a sentir los asquerosos mareos a causa de mi debilidad... No quería quedarme inconsciente, no podía reflejar tanto agotamiento por una "simple batalla" a sus ojos. Aun así, sin consultarme o decir algo al respecto, me tomó en brazos como si fuera una muñeca, importándole muy poco tener un orificio en el vientre. Su herida comenzaba a regenerarse, pero aún le faltaba… Yo solo pude cerrar los ojos con fuerza y juntar mis rodillas por encima de sus brazos como acto reflejo al dolor que me causaba la posición...

—Te sacaré de aquí —dijo mientras emprendía movimiento—. Mantente despierto baby boy… Saldremos por atrás ¿De acuerdo? Nadie nos verá…

Solo pude asentir y cerrar los ojos, no podía mantenerlos abiertos… Era una tortura ver como todo se movía, la luz del día, el bullicio tampoco me ayudaba… No dormiría, solo descansaría mi cuerpo hasta llegar a casa…

Hasta llegar.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente… Mi cuerpo me seguía doliendo por lo que podía estar seguro que no me había quedado dormido ni nada peor… De a ratos podía escuchar un breve y apenas audible " _baby boy_ " seguido de otras palabras que no llegaba distinguir por el ruido de la ciudad y por mi debilidad en todo sentido. Estaba seguro que Wade me estaba llevando por lugares pocos concurridos, pero no por ello menos ruidosos. El caos de la pelea había generado congestión vehicular y era entendible que por todos lados se escucharan las bocinas, pero no podía evitar sentirme tenso de saber que no tenía mi máscara… Wade no permitiría que nadie me viera sin ella, pero no podía evitar tensionarme.

—Ya estamos cerca, Peter —me susurró sin detener sus pasos. No tuve que abrir los ojos para corroborarlo… Yo simplemente le creía…

No quería admitirlo, pero había esperado por este momento… No había sido cautivo por mucho tiempo, pero las torturas que Morlun me había hecho pasar, me hacía sentirlo como si hubiera sido una eternidad, sumándole el hecho de estar en mi peor estado… No quería admitirlo, pero ansiaba estar así con él… Había deseado más que nada que Wade viniera por mí y me sacara del lío en el que me había metido por mi terquedad… Y lo hizo. Yo no había podido lograrlo… Pero él sí lo hizo.

Estaba en deuda…

Todo estaba negro…

Todo se había vuelto negro una vez más… Me estremecí ante ese hecho… ¿Me había quedado dormido en los brazos de Wade? Tenía que despertarme… Se preocuparía demasiado si no lo hacía… Traté de levantarme, pero sentía mi cuerpo como si fuera abrazado por algo que me impedía forcejear… No era atemorizante, era relajante… Mi cuerpo no quería hacerme caso, estaba demasiado cansado; por lo que había sucumbido ante esa sensación de absoluta paz… Respiré hondo y solo traté de concentrarme… No había nada, no estaban las esferas rojas que se había hecho costumbre que aparecieran en estos momentos. Solo estaba yo con el cuerpo inerte en medio de la nada.

—Baby boy…

El negro desapareció en el acto, y poco a poco recobré la visión.

¿Habíamos llegado ya? No tuve fuerzas para levantar mis brazos y tallarme la vista, pero sí pude sentir la dura piel del mercenario contra mi rostro. Se había quitado los guantes para acariciarme… Me quejé un poco al reincorporarme, pues el dolor era latente, pero Wade me indicó que me relajara sobre el colchón en el que acababa de despertar… Lo miré con esfuerzo al rostro y me di cuenta que tampoco traía puesta su máscara… Su expresión era seria… Preocupada, pero sabía que esa seriedad era na mezcla de emociones hacia mí. No tenía que ser un genio… Lo conocía perfectamente. Verme así lo había destrozado a tal punto de no saber cómo mirarme en una situación como esta.

—Baby boy… —murmuró sin quitarme la mirada de encima, mientras retiraba el cabello sobre mi frente sudorosa.

Traté de levantarme, pero no pude… Había olvidado que literalmente todo mi cuerpo estaba jodido. Absolutamente todo.

El mercenario se puso de pie y cerró las cortinas de la habitación. La poca luz del día que se filtraba por la ventana había desaparecido dando espacio a un ambiente ligeramente oscuro… Era como si Wade se estuviera cerciorando de que nadie pudiera vernos o algo así, pero no lo culpaba después de presenciar mi deplorable estado. Solo estaba siendo cauteloso conmigo y anticipándose para que estuviera bien en todo momento…

Una vez más traté de sentarme pero fue imposible. Wade se apresuró y me levantó como si fuera un niño para que pudiera estar de pie… Casi como acto reflejo me aferré a él y mi cabeza fue de golpe contra su pecho al no poder mantenerme estable. Era como si mi cabeza pesara más que todo mi cuerpo y mi cuello no tuviera la fuerza necesaria para mantenerla levantada… Era patético… Pero eso no le importó, solo me agarró con fuerza para que no me cayera. No obstante, la fuerza empleada me hizo ahogar apenas un grito, pues el dolor en mi piel, en mis huesos y en mis articulaciones seguía tan vivo como hacía horas.

—Baby boy… Lo siento… —murmuró mientras me guiaba hasta el colchón para que volviera a descansar pero me negué. Me sentía sucio, estaba peor que sucio… Tenía sangre, demasiada sangre… Fluidos y orina… No merecía estar en la cama de Wade, quería quitarme toda esta mierda de encima antes de volver a quedarme dormido.

Me aferré con más fuerza y enderecé mi cuerpo mientras que el mercenario me sostenía.

—Necesito bañarme… —dije apenas sin mirarle al rostro.

—Peter, necesitas descansar, un baño puede esperar.

Negué con la cabeza y tiré suavemente de sus brazos al tenerme rodeado con ellos.

—Por favor, solo quiero bañarme —dije como pude. Si es que aún tenía fuerzas para algo, sería para limpiarme… El resto ya no importaba.

—Baby boy…

El mercenario me condujo hasta una de las sillas cerca a la puerta que daba a su cuarto de baño. Me sentó con cuidado al darse cuenta que lo que menos quería era ensuciar su cama así pudiera cambiar las sábanas de ese colchón. Solo no quería dejar rastro de todo este martirio, y no quería incomodarlo más de lo que ya le estaba causando… Esto era bastante humillante… Había deseado tanto que viniera por mí al no poder valerme por mi mismo, y ahora ni siquiera podía mantenerme en pie como cualquier persona. Él no decía nada al respecto, lo cual agradecía, pero sí aborrecía tener que pasar por esto…

Suspiré acomodándome sobre el asiento mientras que Wade iba a preparar la tina. Estar sentado era doloroso por lo que solo me puse de costado dentro de lo que mi cuerpo me permitía. La silla tenía cojines, así que no era tan incómoda, pero el simple hecho de hacer presión directa entre mis glúteos hacía que esas punzadas en mi recto se volvieran más insistentes… Esto era una tortura… Mi cuerpo luchaba por mantenerse donde el mercenario me había dejado, pero no podía hacerlo mí mismo. Arrimé mi cabeza hasta la pared y me quedé mirando el suelo… En los últimos meses no había entrado mucho al cuarto de Wade, seguía igual de sucio que de costumbre… La última vez que lo había hecho, había sido para firmar mi sentencia de abusos y humillaciones haciendo que se fuera de misión… ¿Qué mierda había tenido en la cabeza para hacer eso? No me quedaba clara la razón de haberlo apartado en mi momento más crítico. Mi orgullo y mi terquedad… Me habían jodido.

Cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba la tina llenarse…

Había deseado tanto que viniera por mí… Pero odiaba que me viera así…

Ni siquiera sabía por todo lo que había pasado… Y estaba mejor así. Prefería que pensara que mi debilidad se daba por esa batalla que fácil no había sido, a que supiera que había sido el esclavo sexual del que acababa de matar.

—Peter.

Abrí los ojos de golpe tratando de aparentar que estaba mejor, pero no funcionó, sentí mareos de hacer algo tan simple como erguirme sobre la silla. Wade se acercó y me sostuvo por los hombros ayudándome a ponerme de pie… Dios… Odiaba que me viera en este estado…

—Baby boy, mierda... —dijo mientras me guiaba con suavidad hasta el baño—. ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Respiré hondo tratando de no toser una vez que estuve frente a la tina, pero no respondí… ¿Cómo responder a eso? A las justas podía hablar sin sentir que me faltaba el aire… Y esa respuesta iría a ser larga… Muy larga incluyendo el autoproclamarme como _imbécil_. Levanté mi mirada y me topé con los ojos del mayor… Su semblante seguía siendo serio, pero podía notar un poco de angustia… Se sentía defraudado por mí, por mandarlo lejos para destruirme a mí mismo sin que él pudiera hacer algo… No lo culpaba. Definitivamente si comenzaba a odiarme por idiota, lo aceptaría. De hecho, todo este tiempo me había comportado como uno…

—Mierda, Peter… ¡No me gusta verte así de jodido! ¡Maldita sea! —Me sobresalté al escucharlo alzar la voz pero de inmediato me abrazó—. ¿Por qué no dejaste que te ayude, baby boy?

—Wade… —susurré mientras me apartaba ligeramente.

El mercenario bajó con delicadeza sus manos por mis brazos y se inclinó un poco para verme directo al rostro, pero lo esquivé como pude girando mi cabeza… No quería que estuviera tan cerca de mí con todos esos golpes ¡Dios! Esto no dejaba de ser tortuoso…

— ¡¿Qué mierda te hizo?!

Eso era algo que no deseaba responder… No quería pasar más vergüenza…

Wade suspiró y me sonrió con pesadez… Demostrándome cuánto le costaba hacerlo.

—Déjame solo.

Seguía siendo idiota. No merecía a Wade en mi vida.

—No volveré a dejarte solo —dijo tajante sin soltarme—. Me quedaré en la puerta si te incomoda mi presencia, pero no volveré a dejarte.

No lo merecía.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho… ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no solo dejaba que me abrazara como hacía unos momentos? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo aceptaba en mi vida? ¿Por qué? Comencé a sentir ese maldito nudo en mi garganta y mi respiración acelerarse. Otra vez esa sensación de impotencia que había vivido en cada momento con Morlun, una vez más me sentía débil… Era como un hueco en el pecho que te jalaba a lo más hondo sin importarle el caos que dejara en su camino. Esa sensación de querer liberar esa incompetencia en lágrimas… No sabía cómo podía tener deseos de llorar si mi cuerpo estaba sin líquidos y en un modo de ahorro del que me sorprendía aún seguir en pie.

—Ayúdame a quitarme el traje.

Era patético pedir esa clase de ayuda, pero no podía hacer más… No podía moverme… Necesitaba que él lo hiciera… Sentí como Wade se quedó perplejo aún con mi cabeza sobre él, pero no tardó en hacerme suavemente hacia atrás para cumplir mi petición.

—Wade… —llamé un poco preocupado mientras cogía una de sus manos ates de que procediera. Estaba angustiado por lo que había pedido, pero no iba a llorar como un inútil, no iba a derrumbarme por ser un idiota y por no haber medido la magnitud de las consecuencias que mis actos traerían consigo. No iba llorar por mis errores… Ahora… No quería que Wade viera mi cuerpo, no quería que se enterara de lo que me habían hecho… No quería marcarlo con una imagen de mí bañado en sangre seca por debajo del traje, pues una cosa era la sangre que permanecía encima de mis prendas por la batalla… Y otra era la que yacía adherida a mi piel debajo de esta… Sangre que no había sido producto de una pelea de hombres. Solo el reflejo de haberme creído más de lo que era, cuando en realidad no era más que un moribundo—. Solo… Quítame el traje… No digas nada, solo hazlo… No quiero que me veas.

Más patético no pude haber sonado, y más aun pidiéndole que me desvistiera porque yo no era capaz de hacerlo… Pero Wade solo asintió dándome a entender que se iría a la puerta una vez que hubiera terminado con mi petición.

—No quiero que digas nada… Wade —susurré mientras hacía que me apoyara sobre él para quitarme la parte superior de mi traje. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse al sentir sus manos con intenciones de desnudarme, pero era por simple vergüenza de tener que acudir a él por algo tan estúpido que no podía hacer por cuenta propia.

—No lo haré, baby boy —dijo. Acto seguido, levantó mi traje con una mano y cuidando con un brazo de que no fuera a caer hacia un lado, lo alzó con cautela hasta mi torso. Wade no dijo nada mientras lo hacía, así pudiera ver todas las manchas de sangre y las heridas abiertas de mi cuerpo. Quitarme el traje había hecho que estas se despegaran, llevándose así los intentos de costras en la tela… Me apoyó por completo sobre él como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y terminó de retirar la parte superior de mi traje. Desvié la mirada una vez erguido sobre mis pies, al notar que me estaba observando. No era la primera vez que me veía desnudo, pero si tan demacrado… De todas formas, su mirada connotaba preocupación más que cualquier otra que me hubiera dedicado en el pasado. Sin más se agachó haciendo que me apoyara sobre su espalda para retirarme los pantalones… Esto era tan humillante… Pero ya no tenía mucho que perder. Morlun se había llevado casi todo. Casi, porque aún seguía con vida… Así no fuera por mucho.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza al sentir como los bajaba con cautela. Los arañazos tanto del primer monstruo como el daño ocasionado por Morlun, se sentían… Se sentían cada vez más mezclándose con el dolor generalizado de mi cuerpo… Las heridas abiertas, despegándose de mi pantalón eran jodidamente dolorosas al ya tener presente la sensación de estar a carne viva por todos lados. Esto era vivir en el infierno… Y más aún con Wade ahí. No obstante, al bajar mi traje hasta las rodillas se quedó en seco. No podía ver su rostro, yo seguía apoyado sobre su espalda para no perder el equilibrio.

—Peter…

—Te dije que no dijeras nada, Wade… Solo hazlo y espérame afuera —dije lo más firme que pude sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho. Esto era más patético de lo que había pensado, y mucho más humillante… Pero estaba de más aclarar que solo podría hacerlo… Solo no podía hacer nada… Ya no era más el sorprendente Hombre Araña… Ya no lo era más.

Wade guardó silencio y me ayudó a quitarme el traje por completo… Ahí, con la luz del baño y estando sostenido por el mayor, al introducirme en la bañera, pude ver el horror de mi cuerpo… Ese horror que el mercenario acababa de presenciar y que le había pedido que se guardara los comentarios. La parte de interna de mis muslos estaba llena de sangre… Producto del desgarre, intensificado por la sensibilidad de mi piel en estado decadente y mezclada con la de las heridas externas… Parte de esa sangre se había deslizado hasta mis rodillas, juntándose a la que brotaba de los cortes de la última pelea… Parte de toda esa mierda era también producto de las garras del monstruo del primer día que me había arrancado un pedazo de piel de la espalda baja y que seguía sangrando al no dejarlo cicatrizar debidamente con las peleas y forcejeos…

En total silencio sumergí mi cuerpo por completo… El agua estaba tibia, pero de todas formas hacía que todo me ardiera más. Las heridas abiertas y la sangre seca no tardaron en teñir el agua cristalina en una ligeramente rojiza por la zona en la que me encontraba. Era una sensación desagradable… Nunca un baño había sido tan doloroso… Ni tan humillante…

Miré de reojo a Wade mientras flexionaba mis piernas y me apoyaba en el respaldar de la bañera para poder recostarme sin tener que hacer presión en mis glúteos, y noté que se encontraba claramente… ¿Molesto? ¿Consternado? ¿Indignado? Wade no era idiota… Él no era como yo, y pese a que había querido guardarlo en secreto, él ya se había dado cuenta. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que esa sangre proveniente de esa zona y de esa manera, no tenía mucho que ver con una pelea… Y menos con la que se había dado en medio de la ciudad… Esa sangre no era producto de batallas. Wade lo sabía, pero no decía nada…

—Déjame solo… —murmuré mientras cerraba los ojos. No podía verlo más, no quería que me viera más… Ya me había desvestido, ya me había visto desnudo… Ya me había visto bañado en mi propia sangre y orina. Era suficiente por hoy… Suficiente para siempre…

Wade golpeó con uno de sus puños la loza de la bañera con fuerza, quebrando la fracción impactada. Me sobresalté ante ese acto, pero comprendí su impotencia… Se irguió y salió del baño sin decir una sola palabra tal cual le había pedido… Lo vi recostarse en el marco de la puerta dejándose deslizar lentamente con la mirada perdida en la pared del pasillo de afuera… Sentí ese nudo en mi garganta, ese nudo que hacía que quisiera soltar mil palabras al mismo tiempo, pero me contuve… Solo estiré mis piernas por completo al ya no tener fuerzas para abrazarlas, no tenía fuerzas para nada más…

Los minutos pasaron lentos… El agua seguía tibia, pero yo no había hecho mucho por limpiarme del todo. Solo me había quedado ahí reposando, sintiendo como la piel de mis dedos comenzaba a arrugarse al estar sumergidos… Ninguno de los dos dijimos alguna palabra durante ese lapso, pero a pesar de estar agotado y sintiendo de a ratos como si me fuera a quedar inconsciente, no pude quitar la vista de encima del mercenario…

—Wade… —llamé aún con la cabeza recostada sobre la loza de la bañera. Noté como se había girado para verme, pero no pude decir más… Él estaba ahí atento, con una mirada inexpresiva, o mejor dicho una que reflejaba cuanto se estaba esmerando por contener los mil improperios y las ganas de actuar que tenía… Solo porque le había pedido hacer silencio—. Acompáñame…

Me sentía un poco raro diciendo eso, pues en los últimos meses solo lo había apartado de mi lado… Sentí mi corazón acelerarse pero traté de calmarme, no estaba en las mejores condiciones para ello y no quería sufrir alguna especie de ataque como cuando yacía en el techo del edificio tosiendo por no poder respirar con fuerza…

El mercenario caminó hasta mí y se puso de rodillas recostando uno de sus codos sobre la bañera. Su mirada reflejaba odio… No hacia mí, hacia lo que me había sucedido, hacia Morlun… Era esa mirada llena de venganza tan característica de él de si algo se salía de control y me terminaba afectando así fuera en lo mínimo… La reconocía con o sin máscara…

Me senté como pude e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no seguir recostado. Wade ya estaba conmigo…

—Necesito tu ayuda… —susurré desviando la mirada mientras volvía a abrazar mis rodillas y me encorvaba hacia adelante dejando mi espalda a su disposición. Era un poco vergonzoso… Pero si no lo hacía, dudaba salir de la bañera, me era imposible hacerlo por cuenta propia… Al instante, sentí su cálida mano sobre mi piel, pero no me tensé… Sentí un poco de dolor, pero era algo netamente de mi piel, pues por el momento el agua me había ayudado a perder la noción del dolor generalizado de mi cuerpo.

Wade echó un poco de agua sobre mi espalda, para enseguida frotarse el jabón sobre las manos. Acto seguido comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo tratando de no ejercer la misma presión que hacía sobre las heridas que estaban abiertas para no causarme más molestias. Definitivamente ardía… Pero era relajante después de tanto martirio. No le temía a Wade, nunca lo hice… Pero si me apenaba. Me apenaba su atención después de cómo lo había tratado en todos estos días y sobre todo que por fin lo dejara acercarse cuando ya no podía labores tan simples como limpiarme la mierda de encima. Aparte de sucio me sentía culpable… Cerré los ojos apoyando mi frente sobre mis rodillas recargando todo mi peso en ellas…

—Dime que quieres saber… —susurré sin abrir los ojos sintiendo las caricias del otro—. Supongo que mereces explicaciones…

El mercenario continuó con lo suyo y se detuvo al llegar a la parte más baja.

—No tienes que contarme nada, baby boy —dijo mientras tomaba uno de mis brazos para comenzar a frotarlos con la espuma entre sus manos. Yo continué con la frente apoyada sobre las rodillas dejándole todo el trabajo—. Es suficiente con lo que vi.

Una sonrisa melancólica se apoderó de mis labios y por fin levanté la mirada para toparme con la suya.

—Soy un idiota.

Wade aprovechó el que me hubiera erguido para tomar mi rostro y limpiarlo como fuera un niño. Eso me ofendió un poco, pero no reclamé… Le había hecho desnudarme, limpiarme la cara no iba a ser peor que ello. Rápidamente me enjuagó también como si a un niño haciéndome cerrar los ojos…

—No lo eres —sin más me entregó el jabón para que yo continuara con el resto del cuerpo. Entendía que Wade no pasaría sus manos por otras zonas, y aunque a mí me costara hacerlo, se lo agradecía. Eso ya sería demasiado humillante incluso para lo que había vivido. Le pedí que se volteara y sin dudarlo me hizo caso, recostando su espalda contra la bañera—. Peter… Hay algo que sí quisiera saber.

Con esfuerzo me había colocado de rodillas, sosteniéndome de la loza para no resbalarme… Lo que más quería limpiarme era esa zona llena de suciedad, pero al escucharle decir las últimas palabras prácticamente me quedé en seco… Me asusté un poco, pero no tardé en pedirle que me preguntara.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste contarme? —preguntó.

Escuché su interrogante y no pude evitar querer ignorarla. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, y sin soltarme con una mano comencé a frotar el jabón entre mis glúteos con algo de rabia. Esa era la parte que más me dolía. Estaba desgarrada, podía sentir mi ano jodido como si la piel estuviera en exceso hinchada con ligeras protuberancias y más abierto de lo que debería estar… La dilatación ya debería haber cerrado por completo, pues había pasado bastante tiempo, pero no… Seguía como si recién me hubieran follado. Eso era un mal indicio… Mi cuerpo no estaba funcionando correctamente y estaba considerablemente peor que ayer… Si las heridas no regeneraban o si mi cuerpo no combatía las bacterias de toda esta tortura, moriría de alguna infección… ¡Todo mi cuerpo esta jodido! ¡Absolutamente todo! ¡Lo que apenas había cicatrizado estaba abierto una vez más! ¡La bañera no tenía el agua cristalina! ¡Todo era rojizo! Apreté el jabón contra mis glúteos con más rabia a causa del mismo dolor y de darme cuenta que nada estaba mejorando… Pero desistí, lo dejé caer y solo lo froté sin causarme más daño… No me lastimaría más de lo que ya estaba. Volví a pensar la pregunta que me había hecho hacía unos segundos y el nudo en mi garganta apareció una vez más.

— ¿Qué querías que te diga? ¿Qué voy a morir pronto? ¿Qué no quiero encariñarme a ti porque no soy inmortal como tú? ¿Qué mi cuerpo es una porquería y no tengo nada de sorprendente Hombre Araña? ¿Qué fui por Morlun porque así como tú, no quería involucrarte con enemigos que no tienen que ver con los dos? ¿Cuál de todas esas opciones es la pregunta indicada que debiste haber formulado? —pregunté exaltado aguantando las lágrimas. Solté el jabón haciendo que se perdiera en la tina y Wade no dudó en darse la vuelta así no se lo hubiera pedido. Me dejé caer con cuidado una vez más tras haber estado de rodillas y solo regulé mi respiración, pues otra vez mi ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado y no quería ahogarme, no quería toser hasta morir a falta de aire… Tenía que calmarme—. Además… ¿Lo sabías verdad? Lo investigaste…

Wade me tomó por los hombros antes de que perdiera el equilibrio o que efectivamente me ahogara con mis propios pulmones y me miró directo a los ojos.

—Peter… Así no quieras, siempre te voy a cuidar —dijo con seriedad. Sentí como ese nudo en mi garganta desembocaba en un cúmulo de lágrimas, pero no permití que se me escaparan. No lloraría… No delante de Wade… No delante de alguien—. Hay veces, baby boy, que puedo predecirte… Pero hay otras que simplemente me terminas sorprendiendo.

Bajé la mirada… No quería verlo… No así…

—Peter, no te voy a dejar ¿Comprendes? Me quieras o no, me odies o simplemente me quieras mutilar… —comenzó diciendo sin apartar sus manos de mí—. Estaré contigo hasta el final.

Me sentía tan vulnerable, que solo contuve la respiración pese a que mi cuerpo amenazara con explotar… Todo esto era demasiado intenso para mí en estos momentos. No podía lidiar con tantas emociones, buenas y malas… Recuerdos agradables como despreciables… Momentos únicos y vividos con Wade como los últimos meses del infierno…

—Mientras estés conmigo, no permitiré que nadie te vuelva… —calló. No lo culpé.

No dije nada más… El agua se había puesto fría y con ello el dolor a mis huesos comenzaba a regresar… Wade me extendió una de las toallas más grandes para ayudarme a salir de la bañera mientras que me envolvía en ella. Todo en completo silencio… No me sentía del todo limpio, pero mi cuerpo ya no estaba aguantando la temperatura del agua, además, que el estar arrugándome solo ocasionaba que el dolor sobre mi piel se hiciera más tortuoso…

Wade me cargó hasta mi habitación y me dejó sobre mi cama… Se acercó hasta mi ropero y rápidamente sacó dos piezas de mi ropa de dormir para enseguida dejarlas a mi lado. Sin esperar alguna palabra mía hizo lo mismo que en su cuarto. Se acercó a las ventanas, las cerró por completo y juntó las cortinas dejando todo en una ligera oscuridad… ¿Qué tan mal podía seguir sintiéndome? Mi cuerpo era una mierda y mi actitud no dejaba de serlo…

Me dejé caer sobre mis almohadas abrazado de las toallas. No tenía fuerzas para vestirme… Mi última carga de energía la había empleado para hablar con el mercenario… Ya no sentía que pudiera aguantar más… Me quedaría inconsciente en cualquier momento…

Wade se sentó a mi lado y pasó una de sus manos por mi cabello… Tal cual lo había sentido en mi sueño… Cerré los ojos viendo absolutamente negro y solo sintiendo aquel tacto que no merecía... Sentir su peso a mi costado me transmitía una injusta calma, que pese a mi pésimo trato el seguía ahí cuidándome sin importarle cuanta mierda le podría decir. Él seguía conmigo sin importarle mi pésimo tacto y mi falta de consideración… Todo lo que me había sucedido era solo parte del castigo que me había tocado vivir por ser tan idiota… Y por seguir siéndolo…

Me aferré como pude a las toallas conteniendo esa presión en mi pecho. Todos los dolores regresaban, físicos y emocionales…

—Déjame solo, Wade… Gracias por cuidar de mí… Yo puedo continuar… —susurré sin mirarle sintiendo como las lágrimas por fin lograban escaparse de su lugar me tapé el rostro con la toalla esperando que el mayor retirara su mano de mi cabeza, y lo hizo.

—Me quedaré afuera… Baby boy.

No quería que se fuera, pero una parte de mí sí lo deseaba… Mi orgullo… Orgullo maltrecho y pisoteado que aún se mantenía en pie… Ese orgullo que me había llevado a la perdición…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me odié por estar llorando ¿Por qué era tan débil? Me dolía todo, me dolía la posición en la que estaba, odiaba a Morlun, odiaba todo lo que me había sucedido pero el hecho de no haberme podido defender era lo que más me sacaba de quicio. Las lágrimas brotaban empapando mi almohada y parte de la toalla, pero al menos estaba solo. Wade había cerrado la puerta tras salir… Sabía que estaba ahí atrás como había dicho, pero por fin podía sentirme seguro dándome un espacio donde nadie más me pudiera ver… Desnudo y empapado sobre mi cama llorando… Esta era la imagen que a Morlun le encantaba. Verme así de humillado era lo que más le gustaba. Esta había sido su razón de todo, y lo había cumplido con total destreza.

Me encorvé sobre mi sitio en posición fetal… Quería vestirme pero no tenía fuerzas… Lo último de mí lo había usado para limpiarme la sangre que se había paseado por todo mi cuerpo.

¿Qué tan patético había llegado a ser? Desde no saber lidiar con mis propios asuntos, el no poder ocultar una maldita enfermedad, el no poder defenderme como debería hacerlo el sorprendente Hombre Araña… Hasta pedirle a Wade que me desvistiera y me ayudara a limpiarme… ¿Qué mierda había sucedido conmigo? ¿Qué mierda era?

Solo era una escoria.

Todo estaba negro una vez más… Miré hacia todos lados, pero no pude distinguir nada… Estaba solo en ese sueño que me venía atormentando durante toda esta tortura… Me miré, y me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo… Podía ver mis pies, mis piernas, mis genitales, mi torso… Todo estaba ahí, revisé mis manos y no me faltaba nada. Me sentía angustiado por alguna extraña razón, pero pese a la oscuridad total, yo sí podía verme… No me agradaba la idea de estar completamente desnudo, pero ya sabía que se trataba de un sueño. No obstante, de un momento a otro, una fuerte brisa me hizo levantar la mirada y ahí estaban… Esas dos enormes esferas observándome desde arriba.

Traté de hacerme a un lado, pero era imposible, siempre estaban encima de mí.

— ¿Por qué me temes, Peter?

Me sobresalté al escuchar esa voz gruesa y profunda una vez más… Esa voz que me había ayudado a vencer a Morlun…

Las esferas desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer quedando al frente mío… Me hice hacía atrás por acto reflejo, pero en esta ocasión una luz rojiza los iluminó de golpe… Me estremecí por completo. Era una araña gigante… Esas dos enormes esferas rojas, eran sus ojos principales, pues de inmediato pude distinguir cuatro pequeños en la parte inferior de estos… Tenía unos colmillos puntiagudos de gran tamaño. Su cuerpo era anormalmente gigante de color negro con patas asquerosamente largas…

Todo este tiempo una araña gigante me había estado observando desde mis sueños… Esa araña era la que me había dado la fuerza inhumana para vencer a Morlun cuando tranquilamente hubiera podido morir de solo un golpe… La araña me había cuidado… La araña había hecho que escuchara a Wade en mis sueños para darme fuerzas cuando pude haberme rendido…

—Siempre he estado contigo.

Lo miré con un poco de pánico, pero traté de calmarme… No tenía por qué temerle después de todo… La araña me había ayudado…

— ¿Quién eres o que quieres? —pregunté en modo de defensa tratando de verme lo más determinado posible…

La araña se quedó en silencio observándome con esos dos enormes ojos dejando que viera mi propio reflejo en ellos… Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al analizar su tamaño… Era diez veces más grande que yo sin contar como sería con las patas extendidas. No le tenía miedo a los arácnidos, pero aquél que tenía delante de mío imponía todo el respeto que podría querer…

—Te quiero a ti, Peter —dijo con esa voz profunda que se hizo sonar en todo el espacio—. ¿Por qué no me aceptas? ¿Por qué te dejas morir tan patéticamente cuando puedes ser más de lo que fuiste y eres ahora?

No supe que responder… No comprendía que me estaba diciendo.

— ¿Por qué te resistes a mí, Peter? —preguntó colocando una de sus patas a una corta distancia de mi cuerpo. Me quedé inmóvil… Mi sentido arácnido no se activaba, así que estaba seguro que no corría peligro, pero eso no quitaba el miedo que me embriagaba—. Si te unes a mí, serás más fuerte Peter, serás más grande de lo que tu orgullo te ha ocasionado.

Le sonreí con sorna, pues si a ese tamaño de grandeza estábamos hablando, estaba seguro que era muy grande. Más de lo que posiblemente estaba imaginando.

—No seas arrogante, Peter —me dijo con ese tono de voz grave—. Siempre he cuidado de ti, pero mientras que no me aceptes, no podrás explotar tus habilidades… Deja de ser tan dependiente de la ciencia, no dependas de tu tecnología. Acepta a la araña en ti, Peter. Acepta a la araña.

Pasé saliva con dificultad y lo miré con preocupación… ¿A qué se refería con aceptar a la araña en mí? ¿De qué clase de poderes estábamos hablando? ¿Dejar de depender de mis disparadores? ¿Qué clase de Hombre Araña sería sin ellos? No sería nadie…

La araña extendió una de sus patas golpeando con un poco de fuerza mi pecho descubierto, pero sin hacerme daño. Acto seguido la dejó extendida como si quisiera que la tomara… No sabía que hacer o qué decir… Todo era muy confuso, no comprendía del todo a qué se estaba refiriendo… Pero la tomé… De inmediato una segunda pata me abrazó por detrás y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya me estaba llevando hacia su cuerpo. Mi corazón se agitó pues sus enormes colmillos brillaban y se separaban como si me fueran a tragar, y sus otras extremidades se habían extendido por toda la luz dejándome ver cuán imponente era.

—No te dejaré morir, Peter —me dijo cuando ya estaba a pocos metros de él. Solo cerré los ojos con fuerza y me tapé el rostro con los brazos—. Serás más fuerte, serás respetado y tendrás las habilidades que tanto te quise otorgar tiempo atrás… Abre tu mente y no te dejes doblegar por los hechos del pasado…

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté sobre la cama. Estaba en mi habitación… Todo estaba oscuro, aparentemente ya había anochecido ¿Qué tanto tiempo me había quedado dormido? Me reincorporé lentamente sintiendo como el dolor regresaba a mi cuerpo. No era tan fuerte como lo había venido arrastrando desde mi primer encuentro con Morlun… Pero aún seguía ahí.

—Estoy aquí, baby boy —la voz del mercenario me sobresaltó, pues estaba seguro de haberme quedado solo, pero no me molestó que hubiera optado por acompañarme… Estaba ahí de pie apoyado contra la pared que daba a mi cama con su traje rojo con negro—. Estabas gritando, Pet.

Lo miré perplejo mientras me volvía a dejar caer sobre la cama ¿En serio había estado gritando? Ya no me sorprendía…

—Traté de despertarte, pero hasta cierto punto fue imposible, baby boy —comentó mientras se sentaba a mi costado. No obstante de inmediato jalé la toalla para cubrirme al sentirme destapado, pero me di cuenta que no había toalla, solo las sábanas de mi cama. Me levanté como pude una vez más y me di cuenta que tenía puesta mi pijama… Me sonrojé al entender que Wade me había vestido para dormir al encontrarme desnudo en la cama… No dije nada nada al respecto, y él tampoco lo hizo lo cual agradecí.

Wade pasó una de sus manos sobre mis hombros ayudando a que me recostara por segunda vez.

— ¿He estado gritando todo el rato?

—No —respondió con tranquilidad mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi frente para hacerme hacia atrás el cabello—. Volviste a relajarte apenas hacia unos veinte minutos.

La voz de Wade era seria, pero podía distinguir sus tonos de preocupación… Él no tenía la menor idea de que había soñado… Pero no le culpaba si pensaba lo peor. Así que no había tanta ciencia para saber porque se había quedado conmigo pese a que le había pedido privacidad… De todas formas daba igual… Al menos ya no estaba completamente desnudo…

Me giré con suavidad en la cama dándole la espalda… Seguía cansado y mi cuerpo aún palpitaba por ciertas zonas demostrándole que aún dolía… No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera dormido como para tener fuerzas de ponerme de pie, pero lo que sí podía atribuir a algo positivo, era el hecho de que el dolor había disminuido un poco… Solo un poco… Entonces… ¿La araña no me iba a dejar morir? Ese recuerdo golpeó mi cabeza de inmediato. Si esa araña había sido la que me había otorgado la fuerza para derrotar a Morlun… ¿Podía sanarme? ¿Por esa razón mi cuerpo parecía mejorar así fuera de manera lenta? ¿Esa araña era algo más que una entidad de los sueños? ¿La había aceptado en mí? Mierda… ¿Por qué no podía asimilar todo tan rápido? Tenía más preguntas que respuestas… Abracé mi almohada sin decir una palabra, dejando que Wade se quedara a mi lado en completo silencio…

—Pet —llamó mientras colocaba con cuidado una de sus manos en mi hombro—. Si quieres que me vaya, lo entenderé —dijo con seriedad mientras me frotaba suavemente—. Estaré afuera por si necesitas algo ¿De acuerdo?

—Wade…

El mercenario ya estaba por ponerse de pie, pero se quedó en su lugar al oírme… No estaba seguro de querer que se fuera, pero de lo que sí no tenía dudas… Era de todo lo que había ocurrido. Ese sueño no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza… A la vez de que cada cierto tiempo era golpeado por una que otra escena de lo que había vivido con Morlun… Mi tortura más humillante… ¿A eso se refería la araña? ¿A no dejarme doblegar por los hechos del pasado? ¿A cómo había vivido los últimos meses? ¿A todo en general? Mierda… ¿Por qué no podía entender algo tan simple? ¿Por qué me costaba tanto asimilar las cosas?... Apreté los ojos al sentir la mano de Wade sobre mi hombro una vez más…

No me dolía la cabeza, pero estaba seguro que un gran dolor se avecinaba ante todas las ideas, recuerdos y preguntas que salían disparadas por todos lados.

— ¿Me cambiaste? —me avergoncé. No sabía por qué había preguntado eso cuando era el único tema que por ahora no quería tocar… Mi mente estaba jodida. Necesitaba seguir durmiendo.

El mercenario rio suavemente.

—Te vendé y te cambié —dijo con tranquilidad.

Me sonrojé un poco más sin mirarle y fruncí el entrecejo.

—Antes de salir… Solo me dejaste la ropa de dormir —refuté, a lo que el otro volvió a reír con suavidad como si tratara de restar importancia al asunto.

—Me pediste que me fuera antes de que pudiera ir por las vendas, baby boy —dijo mientras lo sentía recostarse a mi lado sin importarle que le estuviera dando la espalda. Tenía un espacio reducido de ese lado, pero nada le impidió acomodarse recostando su cabeza sobre una de mis almohadas—. Además, no sabía que tan dispuesto estarías a que cure de tus heridas, así que de todas formas tenía planeado hacerlo mientras durmieras, Pet.

Eso había sido sucio. Agradecía que no viera mi cara sonrojada por esa revelación.

—Eso es trampa, Wade.

El mercenario rio ante mis palabras.

—Baby boy, no hablemos de trampas cuando tuviste la ingeniosa idea de mandarme de misión para hacer exactamente lo que te pedí que no hicieras.

Me quedé en silencio… Era cierto… Wade me había pedido que no hiciera _estupideces_ durante su ausencia, la cual iría a ser extremadamente corta y aun así lo había hecho… Era un jodido idiota… Así me debía de estar viendo, pero no lo decía…

—No te oyes tan molesto, a decir verdad.

—Tú te oyes mejor, baby boy.

Sonreí ligeramente al escuchar eso. Era bueno oírlo…

Sentí una vez más como Wade se acomodaba y en esta oportunidad se colocaba de costado… Como en aquellas veces que solo me abrazaba por atrás sin importarle mi reacción… Pero no sentía que me rodeara con sus brazos. Me quedé quieto esperándolo, pero no sucedió… Me giré ligeramente y le miré de reojo. Vi que se había acomodado la máscara hasta la mitad del rostro.

— ¿Esa mirada es de reclamo? —preguntó como si hubiera esperado a que hiciera eso. Solo bufé para volver a acomodarme en mi sitio—. Supongo que ese es tu permiso, baby boy —dicho aquello, lo hizo. Con cuidado pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura juntando su cuerpo al mío. Por un momento pensé que el tacto iría a doler, pero solo hizo que me estremeciera. Estaba sensible, pero ya no era doloroso… Ya no sentía mi piel desgarrándose o como si estuviera a carne viva…

La araña no me iba a dejar morir.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio… Wade había sido cauteloso para no hacerme daño con un simple abrazo y ahí nos habíamos quedado… Recostados como tiempo atrás…

Se sentía tan bien…

Sentir sus brazos siempre me había generado confianza y seguridad… Simplemente me gustaba que lo hiciera así lo negara siempre o no fuera capaz de aceptarlo por mi orgullo.

Suspiré…

—Baby boy… —susurró a mi oído—. Nada de esto debió suceder.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al escucharlo decir eso, pues era cierto… Todo esto lo hubiera podido evitar si yo no hubiera sido un completo idiota. Idiota y terco.

—Peter…

—Ya está muerto —dije jalando suavemente de su mano sin abrir los ojos—. Y no hubiera querido que te enfrentes a él pero… Gracias —susurré sin soltarlo. En ningún momento le había dado las gracias por mi orgullo, lo cual me estaba haciendo sentir un poco de culpa por ello—. Si tú no hubieras llegado… —suspiré—. Solo quiero que sepas que… Fui muy idiota ¿Sí? Pensé que podía solo, pero no quería que te hiciera daño… Ya sé que la mayor parte del daño lo recibí yo, pero ¿Te imaginas a alguien como él teniéndote como te encontré? Yo hubiera muerto… Tú serías una fuente de energía eterna… Eterno sufrimiento, Wade —dije sin moverme de mi sitio, sintiendo en mi espalda el compás de la respiración del mercenario en su pecho—. Además… Me lo merecía…

—Peter, no digas esa mierda —comentó con un tono recriminador, pero no dijo más.

Respiré profundo y solo me dejé abrazar por él. Ya no tenía deseos de hablar… Solo quería descansar…

Negro. Todo se había vuelto oscuro de un momento a otro… No obstante, no tardé en sobarme la vista para ver bien a mí alrededor… Hacía frío, pero de menos estaba en mi habitación… Me senté sobre la cama con pesadez y me di cuenta que Wade ya no estaba conmigo ¿Cuánto tiempo me había quedado dormido como para que ya no estuviera? Era de noche y la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas… Pero al verlas me di cuenta que estaban abiertas y varios de mis apuntes se habían esparcido por el suelo. Me levanté sintiéndome cansada, hasta más pesado de lo normal y caminé hasta las ventanas… Las cerré por completo y sentí un escalofrío. Miré hacia todos lados, pero no había nada… Mi sentido arácnido se había activado, pero quería creer que esto era una broma… Apenas había salido de una tortura y de estar con Wade en la cama… ¿Tenía que alterarme de esta manera? Alcé mi muñeca de derecha apuntando hacia todas las direcciones, pero me di cuenta que no tenía mi disparador… De inmediato me giré hacia la puerta, cerca de una silla en un ángulo oscuro de la habitación se encontraban las katanas de Wade, como si las hubiera dejado ahí en caso de emergencia. Me moví hacia ellas, pero me rápidamente me di cuenta que sobre ese lugar habían dos piernas…

— ¿Wade? —pregunté sin poder distinguirlo… Tenía miedo. Mi sentido arácnido no debería alocarse de esa manera si se trataba de Wade, pero me negué a avanzar. Retrocedí.

Las piernas se pusieron de pie y avanzaron hacia mí… Con cada paso, la luz podía iluminar más y más del traje del hombre… Pero no era el mercenario. No tuve que ver la mitad de su cuerpo para saber de quien se trataba… Y una vez más estaba indefenso. Morlun estaba de pie al frente mío con esa sonrisa llena de sorna.

— ¡Te maté! —grité retrocediendo hasta chocar con la ventana—. ¡Te maté, te maté, te maté! ¡Estás muerto! —grité aún más exasperado al no poder escapar. Me giré para tratar de abrir la ventana que había cerrado, pero ya no podía, era como si se hubiera bloqueado el seguro dejándome encerrado con él en mi propia habitación.

Traté de gritar una vez más, pero fue imposible. Mi voz no salió… Me había quedado sin mi puta voz en ese momento… Mi cuerpo también dejó de responder… Caí de rodillas al suelo sin poder soltar una sola palabra… No podía defenderme otra vez… Era patético…

—Disfruté humillarte, Peter Parker —dijo de un momento a otro mientras para enseguida reírse como todo un maníaco… Sin más, me pateó con fuerza el rostro y antes de que pudiera caer al suelo me apretó la frente con el pie haciendo que mi nuca chocar con violencia contra la pared… El golpe había hecho que mi nariz comenzara a sangrar al igual que mi labio inferior… Pero nada de ello se comparaba al pánico que le tenía…

Sus carcajadas eran estruendosas… Retumbaban en mi cabeza como si fueran parte de ella, pero ni siquiera podía sostenerla ante el dolor que iba en incremento. Mis brazos yacían a cada extremo de mi cuerpo colgados como si fueran de trapo.

¿Iba a matarme?

Desperté de golpe…

Me senté sin dudarlo sobre la cama… Una maldita pesadilla… Pasé mis manos sobre mi rostro y me di cuenta de que había estado llorando… Mis mejillas estaban húmedas y sentía mis ojos ligeramente hinchados… Pasé la manga de mi pijama por ellos, limpiando cualquier evidencia de debilidad y enseguida me cercioré de que efectivamente no hubiera nadie conmigo… Que todo hubiera sido solo un estúpido sueño, y así fue. Todo indicaba que se había tratado de una pesadilla. Las ventanas estaba cerradas, no habían papeles en el suelo y… ¿Wade no estaba?

— ¿Wade? —susurré buscándolo con la mirada, pero estaba solo…

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado y cogí uno de mis disparadores que tenía sobre mi velador en caso de emergencia… A diferencia del sueño, podía distinguir cada parte de la habitación pese a seguir en penumbras, pero no vi rastros de Wade… Ni de sus armas… Abrí la puerta de la habitación y vi al fondo del pasillo una tenue luz.

— ¿Wade? —pregunté con temor avanzando con lentitud. Mi cuerpo no estaba pesado como en el sueño, pero me costaba caminar por el dolor entre mis piernas. Mi cuerpo en general solo se sentía entumecido, pero el dolor en mi recto era lo que todavía parecía seguir ahí… Caminé con las los muslos ligeramente separados evitando generar fricciones que me tumbaran de dolor, pero siempre alerta… Mi sentido arácnido no se había activado, pero eso no quitaba el miedo que sentía. Llegué a la sala y ahí estaba el mercenario con su traje completo de pies a cabeza atendiendo una llamada telefónica...Estaba en silencio por lo que parecía más que nada estar escuchando. Estaba de espaldas a mí. Vi el reloj que estaba colgado amenazando con caerse y las manecillas apuntaban a las tres y treinta de la madrugada…

El mercenario se giró al escucharme y de inmediato negó lo que parecía ser una oferta de trabajo sucio… Sin más, colgó y corrió hacia mí.

— ¿Baby boy? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó para enseguida quitarse la máscara y dejarla sobre la mesa. La luz era baja, estaba en el nivel más bajo aparentemente para que no llegara hasta mi habitación, pero se percató de inmediato de que había estado llorando… Pasó ambas manos por mis mejillas, pero no se lo impedí… Tal vez hacía un par de días hubiera puesto a prueba su regeneración veloz… Pero hoy, se lo permití.

Me sentía humillado… Era como si todo lo que Morlun me había hecho, hubiera regresado de golpe a mi cabeza tras haberlo visto en el sueño… Hubiera preferido ver una vez más a esa araña, pero no verlo a él… Pero había sido solo una pesadilla… Una que esperaba que no se volviera a repetir pero… No podía evitar sentirme una mierda. Morlun había hecho todo lo que hubo querido conmigo… Me había humillado de la manera más denigrante con tal de ejercer su venganza tras la primera vez que lo había matado… Estaba aterrado… Si había regresado una vez, me aterraba saber que podía volver del mundo de los muertos decidido a matarme… Las imágenes de cada abuso aparecieron en mi cabeza haciendo que mis ojos se volvieran vidriosos pese a tener el rostro de Wade ahí… A pocos centímetros del mío secándome las lágrimas…

Había sido fuerte dentro de lo que se podía denominar esa palabra… Había aguantado el llorar, o el derrumbarme delante de Morlun o de hacerlo frente al mercenario… Pero ya no podía hacerlo… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan patético? ¿Por qué tenía que llorar? Sentía ese nudo en mi garganta desde el primer día con ese psicópata… Lo había retenido y ahogado todas las veces que me había amenazado con escapar, pero en esta oportunidad se me hacía difícil… Era como sentir que esas lágrimas tenían que salir de todas maneras haciéndome quedar más débil… Como si fueran el cierre de toda mi tortura sin importarles cuán humillado me podía estar sintiendo…

Aguanté cada tortura… Pero había llegado a mi límite… No me dejaría doblegar por los hechos del pasado… Pero tampoco iba a poder retener esas lágrimas por más tiempo… Y así fue. Se desbordaron deslizándose por mis mejillas volviendo a humedecer lo que Wade había limpiado…

—Baby boy… —susurró mientras me rodeaba con ambos brazos…

Fue reconfortante… Apoyé mi mentón sobre su hombro y dejé que las lágrimas salieran. Acto seguido, correspondí a su abrazo lo más fuerte que mis músculos me permitieron…

—Soy una mierda Wade, soy débil —dijo apretando su espalda con mis dedos—. He sido un idiota, Wade… Siempre lo he sido…

No podía creer en sí todo lo que decía en medio de las lágrimas, pero era lo que necesitaba soltar. Me dolía el pecho como si hubiera algo hondo jalándome de ahí… No pude contener los sollozos al escupir cada palabra con rabia por verme tan patético una vez más, pero Wade no dijo nada… Solo me acariciaba la espalda… Sentí como me levantaba en brazos como si nada, pero no forcejeé, estaba demasiado sumido en mis palabras… En cada una… Sin más, se sentó sobre uno de los muebles en la parte oscura de la sala y me acomodó sobre una de sus piernas… Era una escena humillante… Solo mantuve mi rostro oculto sobre su hombro…

—Prométeme que jamás me recordarás este momento… —mascullé apretando su espalda con mis manos y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados esperando así parar el desborde de mis lágrimas… Sentirme desconsolado sobre él… Era demasiado… No era la imagen que le quería transmitir, pero no podía hacer más…

—Jamás, baby boy —me dijo con suavidad sin dejar de acariciarme—. Si deseas llorar, no te contengas, Peter… Jamás te recordaré este momento.

Le obedecí…

Lentamente la tenue luz se fue apagando dejándonos en la oscuridad… En ningún momento el mercenario me soltó… En ningún momento pude dejar de abrazarlo.

 _Esa fue la primera noche que lloré en los brazos de alguien._

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con _normalidad_. Las lluvias en la ciudad habían sido fuertes pero ya habían cesado… El clima se había encargado de suplantar a la delincuencia y a los villanos con ganas de destruir todo lo que estuviera a su alcance… Definitivamente eso era paz… Pues lo que menos quería, luego de haber estado bordeando el abismo de la muerte, era enfrentarme a cualquier ser con alguna especie de desorden mental… Sí, al final mis anticuerpos desarrollaron mayor estabilidad y fuerza para combatir la amenaza que circulaba por mi sangre que impedía que me regenerara. La araña se había vuelto una conmigo y no me había dejado morir… ¡Y no solo eso! Cuando había comentado que dejara de ser tan dependiente de la ciencia o de la tecnología, terminé entendiéndolo perfectamente… Telaraña orgánica. Actualmente ya no uso mis disparadores, ahora uso mi propia telaraña la cual sale directamente de mis muñecas… Es mucho más fuerte y resistente que las que fabricaba antes… Pese a no tener delincuencia, el mismo día que lo descubrí no pude evitar querer ponerlas en acción, por lo que ya había recorrido parte de la ciudad balanceándome con ella de edificio en edificio. Lo mismo que realizaba ahora…

Estaba con mi traje de Hombre Araña cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Había decidido visitar a mi tía May y ver que todo estuviera en orden por allá… No podía simplemente dejar de verla porque luego me sentía culpable, además, a veces necesitaba ayuda con ciertos quehaceres en la casa…

Llegué hasta un callejón cercano y me cambié como era de costumbre. Guardé mi traje en una mochila y me vestí como un civil más… Caminé tranquilo por la vereda siendo mi única amenaza el frío de la ciudad… Todo por esta zona era bastante tranquilo, lo cual me daba seguridad para dejar a mi tía y saber que no correría peligro.

Toqué el timbre y salió emocionada a abrazarme. Me hizo pasar hasta la sala como si fuera un invitado de renombre y me dijo que la esperara unos minutos, que estaba terminando de decorar un pastel y que moría porque lo probara. Me ofrecí a ayudarla pero se negó rotundamente… Solo terminé suspirando y dándole la razón en todo. Tía May siempre tenía la razón y no se lo discutiría… Caminé hasta sala con intenciones de sentarme un rato sobre uno de los muebles, pero cierta melodía me llamó la atención. Me acerqué a la radio que había dejado prendida y me di cuenta que había un disco adentro que se estaba reproduciendo… Le subí el volumen y la piel se me erizó por completo… Aun así, me quedé de pie escuchándola…

Cerré los ojos casi por instinto y me dejé llevar. La música clásica nunca había sido mi estilo… Y menos después de la tortura de Morlun, pero debía admitir que me había ganado la curiosidad… Mi cuerpo parecía tensarse con el simple hecho de escuchar los agudos de los violines, aunque esa pieza no fuera exactamente una de las que había oído en su mansión… Aun así, mi cuerpo parecía rechazarla pero mi mente trabajaba en ello… Era como atraer esos recuerdos que Wade se había encargado de esfumar, o yo mismo porque ya no era débil…

— ¿Peter, cariño? —llamó mi tía mientras venía con el pastel. De inmediato fui hasta ella y le ayude a colocar la mesa—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí tía May… Solo estaba escuchando… —dije tratando de sonreírle como si nada.

Mi tía sonrió y me cortó una tajada. Me explicó que había ido a una sinfónica en estos días con una amiga suya, y pues que le había parecido bastante agradable cada una de las piezas. Así que no había tenido inconvenientes en comprar uno de los discos para poder disfrutar en casa…

—Puedes llevártelo cariño, nunca te había visto tan interesado en la música clásica —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me lo entregaba.

—No tía… No estoy interesado, es solo qué…

—Nada. Para ti, Peter —dijo clocándolo entre mis manos para enseguida colocar otra tajada un poco más grande en una pequeña cajita de repostería para, al igual que con el disco, dejarlo entre mis manos—. Un regalo delicioso para los oídos, y uno exquisito para el paladar.

Le sonreí como pude y le agradecí.

Esta vez había decidido regresar a casa de Wade caminando… Me sentía un poco intranquilo… " _Las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi"_. No estaba seguro de querer escucharlas ahí… Era algo un poco tortuoso, y no deseaba sumirme en depresión recordando cada atrocidad vivida… No obstante, me seguía generando curiosidad pese a todo lo mencionado.

Suspiré.

No le había contado a Wade todo lo que me había sucedido al detalle, pero sí había decidido decirle una que otra cosa… Palabras que solo lo habían hecho enfurecer y querer traer a Morlun a la vida solo para matarlo con sus propias manos. En definitiva, esa idea era la que más me aterraba… No quería sacarlo del mundo de los muertos, quería que se pudriera ahí por la eternidad… No quería que la venganza me corrompiera como para querer hacer algo de esa magnitud, pero no iba a negar que en algunas ocasiones pensamientos así me habían hostigado… Una de ellas, por ejemplo, fue cuando estuve a mi cien por ciento y con el conocimiento de mi telaraña orgánica. Me sentía fuerte, pero no abusaría. Ya no.

Demoré en llegar a la casa del mercenario, pero lo hice ya por lo noche. Me dolían los huesos de frío y mi nariz estaba congelada…

— ¿Wade? —llamé esperando que respondiera—. Ya llegué —añadí mientras me quitaba la casaca y la dejaba sobre el mueble, pero Wade no me respondió. Supuse que había salido por algo de comer o lo que fuera… Suspiré. Antes de derrumbarme al igual que me casaca, fui hasta la radio que le mercenario tenía abandonada en una esquina de la sala. No es que usara discos, pues cualquier canción que quería la escuchaba desde su reproductor o las bajaba de internet sin importarle el sacrificio de los cantantes, pero bueno… Saqué el disco y lo coloqué… Antes de reproducirlo me quedé observando la misma radio como si fuera interesante, de hecho tenía polvo y estaba más que sucio por su poca actividad en la casa, pero eso no era lo que me llamaba la atención…Simplemente me había quedado mirando la nada como si meditara si sería buena idea continuar o mejor esconder ese regalo hasta que me sintiera preparado para ello…

Opté por seguir adelante… Era solo un poco de música clásica, y no le agarraría pánico por culpa un maníaco.

Tenía que admitirlo, era bastante agradable…

Le subí un el volumen y me quedé de pie, observando la nada mientras que solo me dejaba llevar… La melodía era suave, pero no por ello aburrida… Me gustaba que se intensificara y fuera prácticamente diferente, pero aun así uno que otro escalofrío recorrió mi espalda demostrándome que todavía no superaba del todo lo sucedido… Pero lo haría.

— ¿Vivaldi, eh? —la voz de Wade me sacó de un momento a otro de mis pensamientos. Me giré casi como acto reflejo, pero más me sorprendió que él supiera de quien era la obra. Si yo lo sabía era por la portada del disco, y que Wade tuviera conocimiento de ello me hacía sentir un poco ignorante cuando si yo no escuchaba este tipo de música, él menos. Pero ahí estaba él, tranquilo con sus prendas de civil.

—Así que eres fan de Vivaldi ¿Eh? —pregunté enarcando una ceja mientras pausaba la melodía y esfumando cualquier recuerdo. El mercenario solo rio y se acercó a mí para abrazarme por cintura y atraerme hacia él… Me sonrojé bastante pero no lo aparté. Que me abrazara de un momento a otro en estos días se había vuelto algo cotidiano…

—Digamos que hace tiempo tuve una misión en Venecia, y me mantuve camuflado durante un repertorio de la orquesta sinfónica italiana —comentó como si nada sin soltarme—. Súmale que cerca de mí solo habían señoras mencionando cada pieza cuando las tocaban, como si quisieran impresionarse entre ellas… ¿Suficiente motivo para aprender a la mala, no crees? —preguntó con una media sonrisa. Me reí por su comentario y me solté de él, haciendo que me dedicara un puchero. Eso me dio más risa, sobre todo por su falta de gracia…

No lo había mencionado antes, pero había aceptado ser su _compañero_ tras un par de intentos más en los últimos días. No había querido decirle que sí, por la culpa que sentía todavía por haberlo tratado como una mierda antes de haber sido torturado… Pero al final terminé cediendo… No quería hacerme de rogar… Ya no tenía excusas para rechazarlo… Y de todas formas, él era el único en el que confiaba… Wade siempre fue algo más que un amigo, pero nunca tuve el valor de aceptarlo como tal por todas las situaciones que atravesaba. Fui débil, pero ya no lo era. No iba a decepcionarme a mi mismo una vez más y no demostraría más algún signo de debilidad…

— ¿Deseas algo de cenar, baby boy? —me preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Dale, lo que sea realmente, yo pongo el postre.

—Eso del postre me agrada —dijo girándose para sonreírme de lado.

Me sonrojé pero no pude evitar reír un poco. Me gustaba que Wade hubiera regresado a hacerme esa clase de comentarios, pues los había omitido ante mi irritabilidad emocional… No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo penoso y divertidos que eran.

—El postre está ahí —señalé la el paquete con el pastel. Wade rio y entró a la cocina para hacerme algo si es que no tenía algún taco de ayer en el refrigerador.

Una vez más me quedé solo en la sala y regresé a la radio para terminar de escuchar la pieza que había dejado pausada. No obstante… Me quedé en seco antes de presionar el botón… ¿Sería bueno continuarla? Me quedé unos segundos pensando la situación, pero al final opté por abortar la misión… No iba a deprimirme con esto. Todavía tenía bastante tiempo para perderle el _miedo_ a una inofensiva pieza. Suspiré y guardé el disco en su sitio… El regalo de tía May tendría que esperar hasta que me sintiera listo para poder disfrutar de obras maestras sin ver la cara de un psicópata villano. De todas formas estaba muy agradecido con ella por eso…

— ¿Pet? —Wade se había recargado en la puerta observándome tranquilamente.

—No me pondré un delantal sin ropa interior —dije mirándolo incrédulo al ver que traía uno de ellos en su mano derecha. Mi comentario lo hizo reír y negó con la cabeza—. Oh… ¿Me equivoqué?

—Eso está en mi lista de peticiones que te haré más adelante, no me adelantaré al cronograma—dijo a modo de broma sonriéndome.

Caminé hasta él y le quité la prenda para enseguida ponérmela encima de la ropa. Aparentemente no comeríamos tacos, pues Wade ya había comenzado a preparar algo que comenzaba a oler muy bien.

—Siempre has sido un baby boy muy fuerte, nunca lo olvides.

Me quedé perplejo por unos segundos, pero luego le sonreí. El mercenario se inclinó hacia a mí una vez que me hubiera amarrado el delantal, para enseguida tomarme por el mentón y depositar un suave y breve beso en mis labios… Me sonrojé por ello, más que nada por la sorpresa, pues ese tipo de cariños también se habían vuelto bastante habitual.

—No lo olvidaré, Wade —le dije sonriéndole mientras le seguía.

No defraudaría a nadie a partir de ahora. Ni a mí, ni a Wade ni a la araña que me había dado una segunda oportunidad. Este era un nuevo comienzo para mí de demostrarme que podía defender a los inocentes como se lo merecían y sobre todo, que podía defenderme a mí mismo de aquellos que me querían ver muerto. Aborrecía la idea de saber que Morlun podía regresar de entre los muertos como lo había hecho ahora, en algún futuro. Pero, podía estar seguro que si se daba, estaría listo para enfrentarlo y enseñarle de lo que era capaz… Y no, no lo haría solo. Aparte de aceptar a Wade ser oficialmente su _compañero,_ también había aceptado su ayuda para cualquier tipo de amenaza… No volvería a abusar de mi fuerza, no volvería a cometer los mismos errores y no desperdiciaría mis nuevas habilidades, como la segunda oportunidad que se me había otorgado.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Lamento haber demorado tanto en la actualización de este fic y encima traerlo con el final (el cual espero que les haya gustado). He estado ocupada con muchas cosas, uno que otro problemilla por ahí pero a fin de cuentas, son cosas que pasan.**

 **Aprovecho en anunciar que no abandonaré "Simplemente mala suerte", pero ya quería terminar esta historia antes de retomar el otro (no me odien), sino estaba segura que este estaría para finales de Julio jajaja.**

 **En fin, agradezco a todos ustedes que añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos y me siguieron de comienzo a fin, y dar las gracias en general por su ardua paciencia. Sus comentarios han sido de los mejores y gracias a ustedes es que también me motivé a no dejar las cosas inconclusas. Es feo no terminar algo, yo lo sé, pero siempre me motivaron y quería que lo sepan :D. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que la espera haya valido la pena para cada uno. Siempre estaré contenta de leer sus opiniones y más aún de contestarlos.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos!**


End file.
